


𝐈 𝐖𝐀𝐍𝐓 𝐘𝐎𝐔 | 𝙚. 𝙟𝙖𝙚𝙜𝙚𝙧

by ryuksappleslice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Jaeger x reader - Freeform, Eren Yeager x reader - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, High School, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, jean kirstein - Freeform, modernau, rail me eren, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuksappleslice/pseuds/ryuksappleslice
Summary: "I want you (Y/N), can I have you?" You were just minding you own business one day when Eren Jaeger came into your life and fucked it up. But has he already been in your life?(eren jaeger x fem reader)I changed the title because it didn't really fit the story so yeah.Read the story to find out what will happen between you and Eren🥰.I will be updating as much as possible so stay tuned.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship, eren yeager x reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	1. eat my ass🥺

"Eren why are you looking at her" Ashley turned to her boyfriend Eren upset at him staring at another girl.

"Huh, what? Oh I didn't even realize I was staring" Eren rubbed the back of his neck and apologized to his girlfriend. "Anyways you're the only one I'd want to be staring at" He cooed in Ashley's ear and pressed his lips up against hers.

"That's what I thought" Ashley chuckled, "Never look at (Y/N) again"

"Wait that's her name?" Eren asked confused because he had heard that name before.

"Yeah she's the slut who got pregnant when she was 15, I saw her yesterday pushing a stroller in the park and the other day Chelsey saw her buying dippers. I can't believe she actually came back to this school" Ashley glared at (Y/N) who was leaving the lunch room with a boy.

"I thought that was just a rumor" Mikasa and Armin came up to the table Eren, Ashley, and some of their other friends were sitting.

"Well yeah but it all ads up, the store plus the stroller and she was gone for the end of 1st to the beginning of 2nd year." Ashley said proving her point, Armin looked a little doubtful as well as Mikasa.

"Huh I guess that makes sense" Eren shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food.

"I would stay away from her, I don't want her to ruin your reputation." Ashley's brown eyes grew into desperate puppy eyes only wanting Eren for herself.

"Okay I guess.. Its not like I have any reason to talk to her anyways" Eren took a sip of his water. Ashley had a big smile in approval by what Eren had just said. She succeeded at keeping Eren to herself.. or did she. (lol)

\----

"Okay class today.." The teacher kept rambling on but you weren't paying attention since you were way to tired to listen. An elbow came in contact with your shoulder.

"(Y/N) you need to pay attention, if I have to suffer so do you" Your best friend Cameron nudged at you again which made you groan in annoyance.

"Bitch.." You glared at Cameron and laid your head down on the desk but with your face looking towards the teacher. After the teacher gave her lesson she let the class have free time. 

"You really should get more sleep (Y/N)" Cameron shifted in his seat facing you. You rubbed the dark bags under your eyes and groaned again.

"Bruh I have insomnia its not like I can control that, I was asleep for 10 months.. that was enough sleep. Besides sleep is for the weak" You crossed your arms and hmphed showing no weakness, then slammed your head down to the desk "Who am I kidding I haven't gotten a good night sleep in weeks"

"When you get home take a nap" Cameron suggested while placing his hand on your back.

"What part of I have insomnia do you not get? Either way I can't. I have to get the house ready for company, my aunt invited her co-brander to have dinner with us." You lifted your head back up and rested your chin on your fist facing Cameron. 

"Fine but I'm worried about you (Y/N), you haven't been the same" 

"Well not shit, losing almost a year of my life really changed everything. I have to work twice as hard now to keep my grades up"

"Yeah yeah, what time will your company leave. I wanna come over after that" Cameron and you always hung out on Fridays so he didn't want to break the routine, he loves spending time with his best friend. I mean you two have been best friends since you were 5 so when you where in your coma he felt like he was missing apart of himself.(not me crying because it reminds me of connie and sasha)

After your mother passed away in a car crash when you were 12, your Aunt Josey took you in since your father was never apart of your life. You had only seen pictures of your dad and your mom was always sad whenever something about your father came up so you just assumed that he was dead. So after your mother passed you were depressed for months but Cameron would always come over to cheer you up.

"They'll leave at about 8:30-9:30 so I'll just text you when you can come over" You told Cameron and while you were talking to him you heard someone say your name from across the room. Ashley and her friends were talking about you again, their was always something that girl had to say.. never shutting up. Especially when all she talked about was lies.

When you looked over to them they looked away from your direction as if pretending they totally weren't just staring at you. "Just ignore it (Y/N), they don't matter" Cameron redirected your attention back to him.

"Yeah sure but I know she's spreading rumors about me, I don't get it. What did I ever do to her? I literally haven't talked to that bitch since 7th grade and suddenly she's obsessed with me? I mean I'm not even popular so what does she have to gain from talking about me?" You sighed and put your hands in your face. You really don't like attention and ever since you've come back to school you've got weird stares in the halls and people whispering to each other about you. 'I wonder what the rumors about me are being spread, it's probably something stupid like I hooked up with a guy lol' You thought.

"Maybe she had a crush on you and wants you attention" Cameron laughed. That sentence caused you to choke a little. "I mean who wouldn't have a crush on you, you're hot"

Ever since 8th grade Cameron always made those kinds of comments but they were always jokes, or so you thought. "I know right, who wouldn't want this" You pointed at yourself up and down your body and as you did that Cameron's eyes looked you up and down but you didn't seem to notice

"But you do know she has a boyfriend right? So that wouldn't be likely" You added.

"Yeah it probably doesn't matter anyways, its not like you'd care what any of the popular people think of you anyways"

"True.. I don't want anything to do with that group" You've always hated the 'popular people', you always thought it was stupid.. Changing your personality to be liked, wearing clothes to get peoples approval, none of that mattered to you. You were always glad that there was a uniform to school because its so much easier to get ready in the morning.

"Well.. anyways I'm leaving" You dusted off your black skirt as you stood up.

"But the bell hasn't rung yet"

"Meh, I doubt anyone will care. The bells gonna ring in a minute anyways and I'm done with my work so why not"

"Okay I guess then I'll see you later" You waved to Cameron as you walked out the classroom door, the teacher watched you leave but just shrugged it off.

\-----------

Once you got home you parked your car in the garage next to your Aunts car who to your surprise was already home. Usually she got home around 5-6 or at least 4 but she was home before you which was weird since your school ends at 2:15.

"Good you're home (Y/N), can you help me clean up around the house" Your aunt was already cleaning up the house, it looked as if she had just barely gotten home before you.

"Yeah I just need to set my bag upstairs" You went into your room which was upstairs and set down your bag. Your aunts house was unusually big for only 2 people to be living in it but it made sense since she was the new owner of your families company so Josey has a lot of money. 

After you two had spent almost 2 hours of cleaning you were finally done. "(Y/N), I want you to dress nice tonight so why don't you get ready, I'll handle the cooking. Company will be arriving in about an hour and I need you to look presentable since you will be the next owner of the business." Josey got out pots and pans and quickly got to work on making dinner.

"Okay if you need any help though I'll be in my room." You usually do as your aunt tells you, ever since you moved in with her she's treated you as her own daughter. Everything she does for you you are grateful for. 

In your room you opened your closet and started rummaging through your fancy clothes that your aunt had bought for you since you had to go to a lot of the business events. You decided to wear the white velvet luxe maxi dress that had a slit on the side. It was probably a little too sexy but you wanted to look hot since you felt like shit.

The dress perfectly fit your body, it wasn't too tight to your liking but it still showed off your figure. You usually don't wear a lot of makeup so you just put on some concealer for your eye bags, powder and mascara. You looked at your clock to see you had 15 minutes left until they would arrive so you curled your hair enough for it to look natural but not as messy.

*ding dong*

"(Y/N), I'M GONNA GET THE DOOR CAN YOU SET THE TABLE!" Your aunt yelled from downstairs.

"OKAY!" You replied to your aunt and went downstairs to set the table. Josey had already gotten out the plates and stuff but you just needed to set it onto the table. 

Setting down the last fork you turned to your aunt and the other guests who had entered the dining room. You recognized the one who was most likely their son and tilted your head but automatically snapped out of it and went over to shake their hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you (Y/N)" The man lifted his hand for you to shake which met yours. 

"No the pleasure is all mine Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger" You smiled and put your hand out to shake the woman's hand.


	2. poop sock supremacy😍

"Oh no need to be formal you can just call us by our first names Carla and Grisha." Carla linked her hand with yours and shook it. "This is our son Eren, Eren meet (Y/N). You go to freedom high right (Y/N)? Maybe you've seen him before." 

You looked towards the boy known as Eren, dressed in a black suit, you did recognize him but lately your memory hasn't been very put together since you still haven't 100% recuperated from the coma. "Sorry I'm not sure, my memory is kind of hazy still"

"Oh no worries I know its been a tough couple months for you, going through something like that at your age would be really frightening and stressful. Anyways have you seen (Y/N) before Eren?" Carla turned to his son who was looking at you.

"Yeah actually she's in my class" You choked for a second then turned to Eren surprised.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I guess I never took the time to see who was in my classes" You rubbed the back of your neck and smiled awkwardly.

"No its okay, its not a big deal" He shrugged and held out his hand for you to shake which you took his hand and shook it. 

"Well its nice officially meet you Eren" You smiled and he nodded and gently smiled back.

"Yeah you too"

We all sat down at the table and ate. There was mostly business talk but occasionally random conversations. 

"Thank you for the food Josey it was really good" You took everyone's empty plates and rinsed them in the sink.

"Aw thanks (Y/N), I'm glad you liked it." Your aunt smiled at you. 

"You know Eren, I bet (Y/N) would be a wonderful girlfriend." Grisha patted his son on the back nudging at him. A little pink grew on your face from embarrassment.

"Daddd, you do know I have a girlfriend" Eren rolled his eyes at his forgetful dad.

"Oh yeah Ashley, that's a shame. You two would've made a good couple." You choked again. 'BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT COMING. I LITERALLY HAD NO IDEA HE WAS HER BOYFRIEND I'M GONNA GO DIE NOW' you thought.

"Ashley? Didn't you use to be friends with a girl named Ashley when you were in middle school?" Josey asked which you were hoping she wouldn't bring up.

"Yeah Ashley Jonsen, I was friends with her in elementary and middle school" You said awkwardly.

"Oh cool now you two have something to talk about, lets go get drinks" Josey brought the Jaegers into her wine cellar leaving you and Eren alone.

"Uhhh, do you play video games?" You asked him.

"Yeah, I play minecraft a lot I guess." 

"K great lets go" You got up and nodded your head in the direction upstairs so he followed you to the game room.

You gave him a controller to your Xbox and as well got one for yourself and sat down next to him on the couch then started a new world with him.

"Sorry if you don't like it but we're playing in survival. It's more eventful." You stated pressing create world.

"Yeah I actually rarely play in creative"

"k good" You started hitting Eren's character once he joined.

"Hey what's that for?!?!" He said punching back at you but he failed defending himself and died.

"Survival of the fittest" You smiled satisfied. Eren just shook his head and sighed.

"So uh do you actually have a kid?"

"Huh? What do you mean do I have a kid?" You asked confused after cutting down a spruce tree.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it, everyone already knows"

"Wait what the fuck. I don't have a kid why would you say that."

"Everyone has been talking about how you got knocked up by that guy you're always with and how they've seen you with baby stuff. Plus my mom even said 'going through something like that at your age would be really frightening and stressful'."

"Pft Cameron, he's just a friend. Besides I'm a.." You stopped what you were gonna say because you weren't about to tell him your a virgin. Its kind of embarrassing to you that you haven't lost your virginity when literally everyone in your grade has. "Never mind, yeah I definitely have a kid. Let me go get him"

You quickly walked out of the room to go into your room and grab something. When you got back to the room you held it up for Eren to see.

"Eren, meet my kid Oliver" You placed your black cat onto Eren's lap. 

"Oh my gosh I love cats" He brought his face up Oliver's and Oliver rubbed his face against Eren's.

"Ah yes, my child likes you. I feel betrayed." You shook your head in disappointment at your cat.

"You totally were gonna say you're a virgin weren't you." Eren teased.

"Psh no why would you say that?"

"Hah you totally are a virgin." Eren laughed while continuing petting your cat.

"Yeah okay fine, but it's not really my fault. I did lose almost a year of my life."

"So that's why you were in the hospital? Were you in a coma or something?"

"Yup I was in a coma."

"That sucks. Well, I doubt you would have lost your virginity either way." Eren said knowing that saying that would make you made

"Bruh I swear to fucking god don't tell anyone" You glared at him which sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah yeah I won't" He sighed in defeat. "You're not at all what I expected you to be"

"What? Is that insult?"

"No no like in a good way"

"Good" You plopped onto the couch and patted your lap so your cat could cuddle on it which he did. "You're not what I expected Ashley's boyfriend to be like either"

"I'm guessing you don't like Ashley"

"Well I don't really like her but I don't go out of my way to hate her"

"Really? I thought you would hate her because she's the one who told everyone you were pregnant"

"Bruh I swear.. Man fuck them kids. I will die the day I have kids, which I won't"

"Wow I get the feeling you really like kids."

"mmm no"

"I don't really hate kids, I feel like when I get married to the person I love I'll want their kids but like I'm sure marriage is going to be in a long time."

"Wait are you a virgin Eren?"

"No, I lost it 8th grade"

"I-" You cut yourself off being disappointed that 'I lost almost a year of my life' was not much of an excuse to being a virgin. "Anyways.. How about Ashley, do you think you will have a long future with her?"

"Well I've thought about it and its definitely a possibility but its still too early to know for sure."

"Oh well that's okay I guess.. YOOO I FOUND DIAMONDS. Shit.. I don't have an iron pickaxe" You sighed.

"I'll get it" Eren came towards your position and collected the diamonds then ran off. You were too stupid to understand what he was doing. 

"NOOO I'M SO STUPID GET BACK HERE" You chased after Eren.

"You didn't have to kill me.." You glared at Eren.

"Bruh fucking idiot, earlier you said 'survival of the fittest' I'm just beating you at your own game."

"Damn, I guess you right."

"You know, you look really good tonight. I totally didn't recognize you at first." Eren put his controller down and took the cat from your lap. For some reason when he said that made your heart take a few laps.

"What, you not use to me not looking like shit?"

"Hah I guess, I don't think I've ever not seen you with dark bags under your eyes"

"Yeah true, I don't wear makeup often. I did recognize you at first but I wasn't sure who you were. I would've never guessed you were Ashley's boyfriend."

"Oh yeah I was gonna ask, do you know why Ashley hates you so much? I'm pretty sure she does because I don't know why else she would be talking shit about you." Oliver started purring and laid into a ball on Eren's lap.

"Huh, that's a good question. I'm not sure but I guess that could still be from the coma. Dammit its so frustrating not knowing something I should know!" Before you knew it their were tears falling down your cheeks. 'What? Why am I crying, especially in front of Eren. I don't cry in front of people, not even Cameron' you thought.

"Hey its okay don't cry" Eren scooted closer to you on the couch and reached his arms around you pulling you into a hug. Luckily all you have is waterproof mascara so their wasn't makeup all over your face. 

Hesitant at first to Eren's touch you were surprised but embraced it and wrapped your arms around him putting your face above his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." You backed out of the hug you two were in and wiped away your tears.

"Ah mood swings, you're on your period aren't you." He laughed.

"Bruh I swear.."

"You didn't say no." Eren shrugged his shoulders. You just shook you head and sighed.

"EREN ITS TIME TO GO!" Carla yelled from downstairs.

"OKAY BE RIGHT THEIR" Eren replied. "I guess we go downstairs now."

"Hah when you're gone I'm killing you and taking the diamonds back." You smirked evilly which made Eren sigh. You and Eren went down the stairs to the front door where Eren's parents were putting on their shoes getting ready to go.

"Thanks for having us over, dinner was lovely." Grisha smiled at your aunt as well as Carla and Eren did.

"Come over any time, I enjoyed the company and I'm sure (Y/N) did too." Josey smiled back at them.

"It was nice meeting you all" You waved to them as they exited the door.

"Yeah you too" Carla replied and you waved them bye. Eren waved back to you and you shut the door.

"Soooo what did you two do?" Josey asked you with a high pitched curious mom voice.

"Bruh he has a girlfriend and I happen to not apply myself with that girlfriend, besides.. we played minecraft."

"Yeah okay that's the Ashley I thought it was."

"Oh yeah by the way, Cameron will be here in a minute." You said peaking out the window to see if he had left his house yet. Cameron lives in the house across the street so its easy for you to hang out with him.

"Okay then, I'm gonna hit the sack. It's been a long day and I have to wake up at 6:30 for a meeting tomorrow." Josey slouched tiredly.

"K I'll make sure we aren't too loud. Goodnight" Josey went to her room that was down the hall downstairs. You pretty much have all upstairs to yourself since Josey doesn't really have any reason of going upstairs.

"Goodnight" She replied as she disappeared from your peripheral vision. You peaked out the window again to see Cameron walking up your driveway and opened the door for him. 

"Surprise Shawty!" You said as he approached you.

"Wassup Shawty!" Cameron looked surprised to see you dressed like that at first and a little pink showed up on his face.

"Ayyo why you blushing" You noticed the pink on his face. Cameron entered your house and got up to where you were standing and pulled your body so it was against him, his face looking down just inches from yours. You could feel his hot breath.

"Because I can't help it when you look this hot."

You flicked his forehead and stepped away from him while closing the door behind him. "Stop playing around dude, I'm too tired for that shit." He just stood there and laughed hysterically at your surprised reaction and you started chuckling too. "C'mon dipshit lets go upstairs."

"Fine but we're playing bed wars." Cameron followed you up the stairs. 

"I'm gonna change into something more comfortable first. You can go in the game room and wait for me." You went into your room and shut the door behind you. You grabbed a brown sweatshirt with a mushroom on it and cream colored sweats.

-

Cameron entered the game room once you went into your room and sat down on the couch. He noticed that their were two players on the screen already so he explored the new world he hadn't been on before and came across a house.

After getting dressed you went into the gaming room where Cameron would be and noticed him reading a sign that was on a house.

"(Y/N) the sign says 'Eren's house, do not enter (Y/N) -_-', Eren as in Eren Jaeger, Ashley's boyfriend? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"No you're not wrong, I never knew it but he's my families co-brander's son. Actually I never knew who he was in the first place." You grabbed a blanket from the basket in the corner of the room and sat down on the couch with Cameron. "Why though."

"Oh I thought you didn't like the popular people"

"Well I didn't know who he was at first plus I have to get along with him since the future of my families company depends on it."

"Yeah I guess. Hey why'd you kill me?!" Cameron glared at you with a straight mouth.

"Wrong, I killed Eren. He stole my diamonds." You 'innocently' smiled and Cameron just shook his head. After killing Eren you switched the game to bed wars.

\--

After about two hours of playing, Cameron got bored. "(Y/N) we should watch a movie."

"Yeah? What movie?" 

"Hereditary" Cameron took some of the blanket that you were under and put his legs under.

"I swear I should've seen that coming" You sighed "Okay whatever, but no promises my soul won't leave my body." Cameron laughed and ruffled his hand through his blonde hair. He turned his blue eyes to your (E/C) ones.

"If you get scared you can always just hold onto me" Cameron cooed shifting closer to you. You used your controller to turn on Hereditary and flicked his forehead.

"Bruh stop flirting with me and get a girlfriend, oh and while you're at it go get snacks from downstairs." Cameron rubbed his forehead where you flicked him and laughed. 

"That's what I'm trying to do" He said under his breath, not loud enough for you to hear.

"What was that?" You turned to Cameron who was leaving the room.

"Oh I said 'what snack do you want'." Cameron quickly came up with in order to keep you from suspicion of what he said.

"Oh uh sour gummy worms, you can get whatever you want too."

"Okay be right back"

\--------

It was about an hour and a half into the movie and you had fallen asleep on Cameron's chest. When he noticed that you fell asleep he turned off the TV and smiled. 'She's finally getting some sleep'.

He fell asleep not much long after.


	3. stupid hoe🙄

The next morning you woke up and rubbed your eyes to find you laying on top of Cameron on the couch. You pulled out your phone to look at the time; 7:23. You moving around caused Cameron to wake up too.

"(Y/N) go back to sleep" Cameron groaned.

"No get your ass up" You got up with the blanket that was covering the two of you leaving Cameron with no warmth.

"Finneeee" Cameron stood up with you and followed you down to your kitchen.

You got out two bowls of yogurt with granola and fruit for you to eat for breakfast.

"So what do you wanna do today, Josey probably not going to be here until later tonight" You asked Cameron who was putting his breakfast together.

"Uh I don't know we can just chill, I'm too tired to do anything right now."

"Yeah same" You two ate your breakfast and then just watched your favorite show on the TV downstairs.

"So what did you and Eren do last night anyways?"

"We pretty much just played minecraft and talked."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Damn dude why all the questions?"

"Bruh I'm just curious, I never thought that you would be friends with Eren."

"Well I'm not completely sure we're friends but I don't think he's a bad guy, he was fun to talk to" You got lost in your thoughts about your time with Eren.

"(Y/N), (Y/NN), (Y/NNNN)?"

"huh what" You snapped out of your trance.

"I said did he say anything about the rumors?" Cameron raised an eye brow at you but decided to ignore the fact that you're mind went into space for a second.

"OH SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! APPARENTLY THE WHOLE SCHOOL THINKS I HAVE A CHILD!" You bursted out laughing. Cameron was glad to see that you weren't upset about it and laughed with you.

"Sorry I should've told you, I just didn't want to put more pressure onto you then you already have. But I guess you don't care do you."

"Dude I literally think that's the funniest shit I've heard in my life!" You held your stomach from laughing so hard, your eyes even started to water. "Ah I needed that laugh"

"You're so weird, any other girl that would've heard that everyone thinks they got pregnant when they were 15 would be literally crying.. But you're crying, from laughing" Cameron put his hand on top of your head messing up your (H/C) hair and smiled at you.

"Bruh the only weird one here is you, you literally have like 10 girls that like you yet you reject every single one. Like bruh some of them are hot, how can you reject that."

"Its simple, I don't like them."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

You and Cameron continued watching your show and talking about random crap.

\-----

(Time skip to Monday)

The sweet sound of morning birds were chirping, sadly this morning wasn't so sweet for you. Mondays. You hate Mondays, well you hate pretty much every day at school anyways so its not much of a difference.

You got dressed in your normal uniform, a black skirt, high socks, a white button up with a tan sweater over it, and a little black ribbon around your collar. The house was quiet as usual in the morning, Josey always left around 6-7:00 and you usually woke up at 6:45. After you grabbed an apple for breakfast you got in your car and drove off to school which starts at 7:30.

You would usually drive with Cameron to school but since he has basketball after school he's been driving himself. 

When you arrived at school you found Cameron walking into the school and caught up with him. "Slow down, you're way too fucking fast"

"Bitch I'm going a normal speed, its not my fault you're tiny and can't keep up" Cameron pushed you a little teasing you.

"Bruh I ain't tiny, you're just 6'3. I think at that point anyone compared to you is small." You jumped up trying to reach his height, and him being nice enough slowed down for you. (Btw in this story I'm making the reader 5'6 but if you don't like that you can just change it as you read it).

"Meh you're still small" You glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

"Tall enough to do that." You crossed your arms and hmphed. Cameron scratched where you hit him and laughed.

"That didn't even hurt." You glared at him again and walked into your first class for the day with him. Today you noticed people in your class that you hadn't before, you've never been much of a people person and it as weird to you actually paying attention to your surroundings. After you sat down in your seat next to Cameron, a familiar face walked in the door. 'so he really is in my class' you thought looking at the teal-eyed male who took a seat on the opposite side of the room from you next to Ashley.

You were use to seeing him dressed fancy rather than wearing the school uniform and messy hair, now it was like you're seeing a whole other side of him.

"(Y/N) you're staring" Cameron put his hand on your face, covering it. You moved your hands up and removed his hand from your face.

"Pft oops, that's awkward" You used his hand to cover your face again hoping that Eren didn't see you staring at him.

Little did you know that when you put Cameron's hand over your face, Eren glanced over to you and stared at you until his girlfriend kissed his cheek.

"Baby.. why didn't you text me Friday night." Ashley whined to Eren, placing her hand on his shoulder..

"Sorry I got home later than I expected." Eren grabbed Ashley's chin and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh yeah that's right you had to go with your parents somewhere.. still, you should've texted me." She pouted at her boyfriend. When Eren got back to his house Friday night Ashley totally slipped his mind, all he could think about was you. 

"Okay I'll make sure to text you next time." Eren reassured his girlfriend which made her smile.

"Alright class take your seats, as some of you may already know we will be going on a class trip in a week. I have permission slips for your parents to sign so before you leave class today I will pass out one for all of you." That got the class excited, the school trips were always fun. This school isn't any normal school, most students that go to Freedom High are the next successor to their family business. Which means its a rich people school so the places you go for class trips are usually fun.

"This year we will be going to a private resort in the mountains. We will be gone for exactly one week, December 7 to the 14th. There is a list of supplies it is recommended to bring on the permission slips as well. If you have any questions feel free to ask me after the lesson." Shadis began his lesson after telling your class about the trip, but once he started teaching everyone was too excited to pay attention and talking to the people next to their seats.

\----

It was now lunch time and you sat down with Cameron at the table you normally sit with him.

"Are you excited for the trip?" Cameron asked you and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"mmm no, not really." You said with a plain expression.

"Ah c'mon don't be such a downer."

"Bruh every time we go on a trip like this their is always some bullshit drama." 

"Yeah okay maybe but maybe this time will be different."

"I doubt that"

"Sure but it's going to be in the mountains this year, don't you love going to the mountains?"

"Well yeah but not when its fucking 20 degrees outside."

"You just need to let loose and have some fun (Y/N)."

"I could literally say the same exact thing to you." You pushed his forehead with your finger causing him to jolt back a little.

"Yeah whatever but you need to more than me."

"mm yea sure" You rolled your eyes at him.

\--

After school you drove home and laid on your bed and went on your phone scrolling through your Instagram notifications to see that 'Eren Jaeger started following you'. You decided to follow him back because why the hell not. Since your aunt wasn't going to be home for a while you decided to make dinner for the two of you and set Josey's portion to the side for when she got home.

Tonight was a very uneventful night for you, it was just full of cuddling with Oliver and watching TV.

"I'm home!" Josey yelled opening the door to get inside her house.

"I made food for you, its in the fridge." You said pointing to the fridge where you put the food.

"Great, thanks. Oh uh I need to talk to you about something." Josey opened the fridge and took out her dinner. When she sat down on the couch next to you you scooted closer so you could hear her better.

"Yeah okay what is it?" You asked your aunt curiously.

"So I know you may be a little too old for this talk but I want you to know how important it is to use protection-" You cut Josey off.

"Wait the hell? This is awfully random, why are you talking about this so sudden?" You questioned Josey because she had never talked to you about this kind of stuff before. 

"I got an email from your teacher today saying that you should drop out since you're pregnant but I'd know if you were pregnant right? Right?" Josey grabbed your hands tightly in hers worried as if she failed filling the role of your parent figure.

"No way, even the teachers think I got pregnant?" You shook your head and slapped your hand onto your forehead. "First its I have a child and not its I'm pregnant, that's really funny. Don't worry Josey, I'm not pregnant. This stupid rumor has been going around the school."

"Fewf, okay good because I'm totally not ready to have a mini (Y/N) running around the house. But still.. you use protection right?"

"Joseyyyy! I thought I told you already I don't do that stuff!" You cringed from embarrassment.

"Wait, so you're still a virgin? That worries me even more! Are you doing okay (Y/N)? Do I need to buy you condoms? If-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, no. I'm fine with being a virgin. I just haven't had a boyfriend in a while which is also fine because I'm stupid as fuck anyways."

"Hey watch your fucking language! Oh shit." Josey covered her mouth realizing she was being a hypocrite telling you not to cuss.

"Haha looks like I'm rubbing off on you." You smirked at Josey and she just gently hit your arm and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll email your school telling them what's going on because it needs to stop whether it was true or not. Oh and also their is going to be another venue this Friday to organize the set up for the 15 new hospitals that will be built with all the other companies too so I'll need you to come with me." Josie pulled out a bag that she had brought back home with her and handed it to you. You looked in the bag and found a black dress. "You can wear that to the venue, or something else in your closet I don't really care just wear something nice." You shook your head.

"Thanks, what time will it be at?" You asked.

"I'd say leave the house at 6:15, I have to leave earlier but you can drive with Cameron if you want." 

"Yeah okay I'll ask him if he wants to drive with me." Cameron's parents are also a part of one of the many companies that will be attending the venue.

Later that night you got a text from Cameron.

cameron:

hey I just got off practice wyd

(Y/N):

bruh literally nothing

cameron: 

k great I'll be there in 5 mins

(Y/N):

i-

whatever

\--

A few minutes later Cameron entered your room after Josey had let him in the house.

"(Y/N) you look like shit." Cameron said closing the door behind him.

"Wow thanks" You knew he wasn't wrong but ouch. "Why does it recommend we bring swimsuits? Its not like I'm going to go swimming in the icy cold lake." Cameron took a seat next to you on your bed and looked at the permission slip for the trip.

"Uh I don't know maybe just bring one just in case? Who knows swimming in a cold ass lake sounds fun."

"Mmmm yeah sure, if you want to die. Oh wait that does sound fun." You smiled jokingly and Cameron hit the back of your head.

"Dipshit." Cameron shook his head at you and you just laughed.

"Oh yeah do you wanna drive with me to the venue this Friday?"

"Sure I don't have basketball that day so I can come over and we can get ready together like we use to."

"Okay, I can drive you to school in the morning too."

"k but I'm driving us to the venue."

"fine"

"great now lets go kidnap children on roblox" Cameron pulled his laptop out of his backpack.

"Oooo that's the best idea you've ever had." You reached for your laptop on top of your desk and sat up next to Cameron.


	4. now who wanna suck my pussy😫

(F/S)= favorite snack

(F/P)= favorite playlist

You and Cameron had just got back from school and he went to his house to grab his clothes and bring it over so you two could get ready. Neither of you were in much of a rush since you still had plenty of time to get ready so you went in the kitchen and got out (F/S) for the two of you to eat.

"Bruh did you understand anything that Shadis taught us today in math?" You asked Cameron. 

"I literally have no idea what he was talking about, like dude he talked for straight up an hour and i don't think anyone in the class had any idea." 

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one also because I definitely stopped listening after he said math." You laughed and Cameron just shook his head at you disappointed. After a while you decided to start getting ready. You took the black dress that your aunt had bought for you and set it down on your bed. In the bathroom you turned on the curling wand and curled your hair while Cameron was doing his hair.

You got done about 15 minutes after Cameron since you put on makeup again to at least not look like complete shit. "Wow you look really good." Cameron said with a little pink coming onto his face but this time you didn't notice.

You came out of your room dressed in a velvet black square cut dress that barely reached your fingertips. It fit your body tightly and had a slit on the side.

"Gee thanks, it's almost if the other night you didn't tell me 'you look like shit'." You rolled your eyes and walked downstairs in your black lace fantasy high heel shoes and Cameron followed you in his black suit.

Lately you haven't had any contact with Eren, you make eye contact with him occasionally in the halls but not much other than that so you where excited to talk to him tonight. Eren was always with his girlfriend Ashley and you didn't want to talk to Ashley so you didn't mind avoiding conversation at school. 

"You ready milady." Cameron laughed and opened the passenger car door for you.

"Bruh shut the fuck up, if you call me that one more time I'll slap the shit out of you." You glared at Cameron and he just laughed because he knew you hated formal crap like that. Once you both were in the car he started driving to the venue.

He had country music on in the car for an unknown reason. "I can't deal with this shit today dude, why the fuck do you have country music on." You looked at your bestfriend with a 'what the fuck' face.

"I did it just for you, I know how much you love~ country music." Cameron smiled evilly at you.

"Fine I'm taking aux" You connected your phone to his car and started playing (F/P).

"Bruh your music is trash."

"Bruh shut the fuck up I know you like it."

"Bruh I ain't never said I liked that shit"

"And I ain't never ask." You hmphed and Cameron sighed in defeat, he did think that your music was trash but he didn't hate it either way.

After 15 minutes of driving you arrived perfectly on time for the venue. You found your aunt talking to some people and joined their conversation. It took a while for you to get use to talking to a bunch of random people you didn't know but over the years it got easier. Originally your mother was in charge of the company but when she passed away your aunt took over, so now when you finish college you will have to take over the company.

You noticed a familiar figure with brown hair and excused yourself from the conversation to go talk to him. "Hey, nice suit" You said placing yourself next to the tall figure.

"Oh hey (Y/N), nice dress." Eren replied.

"Eren! What's up bro" A boy with light brown hair and an undercut.

"Sup Jean, not much. You" Eren did a little bro handshake thing.

"Same, woah who's this babe. Wait I recognize you, Eren how do I know her." Jean looked at you confused, he couldn't figure out where he had seen you before. You didn't recognize him at all but yet again you don't pay much attention to others.

"Dumbass she's in our class." Eren looked at Jean like 'really'.

"Oh I'm so sorry I never knew you were in our class, what's your name?" Jean apologized but you didn't care if he never knew who you were because you definitely had no idea who he was.

"You literally pointed at her and asked me who she was yesterday." Eren slapped the back of Jeans head lightly. Jean looked at you in disbelief rubbing his eyes over and over again checking if his eyes where okay.

"Wait no fucking way, I didn't even recognize you. Your name is (Y/N) right? The one with a kid?" Jean said still in disbelief that you and the girl in his class were the same person.

"Oh yeah I guess you've never seen me not look like shit. Also I don't have a kid, well if you want to consider a cat a kid you can." Jeans posture seemed to loosen up when you said you didn't have a kid.

"So you didn't get pregnant when you were 15?" Jean questioned.

"No Jean she's a virgin." Eren smirked at you knowing that he was teasing you.

"Ohh shit that makes more sense I guess." Jean put his hand up to his chin as if he was thinking. 

"BRUH I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT!" You whisper yelled to Eren.

"Tell anyone what?" Cameron came up to you three.

"Shit-" 

"Yo I didn't know Cameron would be here!" Jean went up to Cameron and did a bro handshake thing again.

"Yeah, my parents have a partnership with (Y/N)'s. Anyways what did you tell Eren not to tell anyone" Cameron smugly lifted an eyebrow at you.

"Nothing you don't already know" You squinted your eyes up at him with a plain face.

"That she's a virgin." Jean replied to Cameron totally ignoring your answer. You sighed and slouched your posture in emptiness.

"Oh yeah but why do you know that Eren" Cameron eyed Eren curiously.

"Uh I think she was saying something a while ago like 'besides I'm a.. never mind' and that's how I figured out she was a virgin." Eren scratched his head knowing that's not exactly how it went but it was simple enough for Cameron to understand the point.

"Wow great story Eren." You clapped lightly while shaking your head at him. "Anyways.. switching subjects-" 

"Did you know that (Y/N)'s first kiss was Jake Reeves." Cameron continued talking to Jean and Eren, the three of them pretending as if you weren't even there to mess with you.

"No way?! That dude on our basketball team, well she could do better but really? Of all people him?" Jean questioned.

"Hey! It was in 7th grade, if I could un-kiss him I would but it's too late for that. Its not like my first kiss was any better than yours Cameron, you kissed Kori Trenstin." You objected.

"Dude no way you kissed Kori Trenstin you're so lucky!" Eren high fived Cameron.

"Bruh don't you have a girlfriend, anyways.. he kissed her when she was still ugly" You said with a plain face.

"Gee I didn't know you could be so harsh (Y/N)" Eren hissed.

"Dude its just the truth, do you remember what she looked like in 7th grade." You peered over at Eren.

"Okay fine, but why did we all have our first kiss in 7th grade?" Eren pointed out.

"Oh who were your guys' first kiss?" Cameron asked.

"Historia Reiss" Eren answered.

"Samantha Peterson" Jean added.

"Hah not bad" Cameron high fived them.

"So.. (Y/N) you got a boyfriend?" Jean slid up next to you and put his arm on top of your shoulder.

"No and don't even think about it." You slid his arm off of your shoulder.

"Hah why do you even try anymore Jean, you haven't gotten a girl in months." Eren laughed and Jean sighed.

The four of you continued talking, occasionally conversing with other people from the venue. Until it was 9:53 with the venue about to end.

"Hey do you guys wanna come over to my house, Cameron can drive us since we live next door to each other." You asked them and Cameron nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I just need to tell my parents." said Eren.

"Same." The two boys walked away finding their parents and getting approval to coming over to your house. 

"K you guys ready" Cameron nodded towards the door and everyone shook their heads. Josey never minded you bringing over whoever, whenever so she was use to you not asking if you could have people over especially tonight since she wasn't going to be home until 12 anyways.

When you got to your house you led them to your room.

"I bet this is the first time Jean has been inside a girls room." Eren laughed and plopped onto your bed next to Cameron. 

"Shut up dude, I've been in lots of girls rooms before." Jean glared at Eren and you just laughed at the two. "I'm sure this is the first girls room that isn't your girlfriends that you've been in since your relationship started."

"Yeah? And is that really a bad thing? Oh wait shit I totally forgot, I need to text Ashley" Eren quickly went on his phone and started texting his girlfriend.

"Do you like anyone yet (Y/N)?" Cameron has asked you a couple times if you liked someone before but you always said no so he never believed you.

"For the last time, no" You laid down on your bed with your feet over Cameron.

"Wait you don't like anyone (Y/N), I can change that." Jean smirked at you.

"Hah yet again, no. Besides you always ask me who I like, I wanna know who you like." You nudged Cameron's shoulder and he laid down on your bed, his feet still touching the floor.

"I've already told you and I said I'm not repeating it again." Cameron replied.

"Aw come on that's no fair, when you said it I couldn't hear you." You pouted and strands of your (H/L) (H/C) fell in front of your face covering it.

"You'll know eventually." Cameron gently smiled and tucked your hair behind your ear moving it away from your face. His smile looked sorta saddened but you didn't know why because you were very oblivious to figuring out who it was he liked.

"Hah I think I know who you like." Eren said glancing up from his phone for a moment smirking at Cameron.

"What?! How would you know who he likes, wait tell me!" You sat up on your knees on the bed and looked over to Eren.

"Don't tell her." Cameron said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, I won't. It's not my place to tell her anyways." Eren went back to his phone and you just looked at him confused as fuck.

"Wait so you won't tell me who he likes but you will go around telling people I'm a virgin?" You flicked Eren's forehead.

"Yeah, people will believe that you don't have a kid easier if I tell them you're a virgin, it's more convincing.. and true." Eren rubbed the part of his temple where you flicked.

"Yeah yeah whatever." You shook your head.

\---

Eren:

Hey babe, wyd

Ashley:

Thinking about you🥺

Eren:

Same😘

Ashley:

Wanna come over😏

Eren:

Sorry I can't right now

Ashley:

Awww why not

Eren: 

I'm with Jean and two other friends from the venue

Ashley:

boo, you better make it up to me

Eren: 

Okay I will

Ashley:

Promise

Eren:

I promise

I'll talk to you later

Ashley:

Ok I love you

Eren:

lyt bye

\--

Eren set down his phone and listened in on what the group was talking about.

"How many more times do I have to fucking say it, no. Now stop hitting on me Jean." You shoved Jeans face back with your hand after he moved his face close to yours causing him to fall on the floor. Eren sighed and laid down onto your pillow. The pillow felt uncomfortable so he adjusted it but when he was fixing it something fell out the side of the pillow. It was a journal so he picked it up and started reading it.

"Why does this look like a 5th grader wrote this?" You turned your head to see Eren reading your diary and tried snatching it back from him but it was too late.

"Because a fifth grader did write it you dumb fuck." You crossed your arms and glared at Eren.

"But why would you keep your 5th grade diary under your pillow?" Eren questioned and before he could read more you laid down on him preventing him from sitting up and grabbed it from him. You sat back up by placing your hand on his stomach where you felt his toned abs for a brief moment but then pulled off once you sat up. "Its too late I already read most of it anyways."

"Bruh every hear about this thing called privacy?" You said holding your hands out with the book in your right hand which Cameron then grabbed.

"Curiosity is more important that privacy anyways" Cameron said standing up and holding the book up high enough so you couldn't grab it from him and he could read it. You gave up trying to get it back after many failed attempts at getting it back and laid face down on your bed in defeat.

"(Y/N) uh, your dress lifted up." said Eren.

"Haven't I been embarrassed enough already." You pulled back down your dress and flipped over facing up. You took a deep breath and sighed. The three boys where staring at where you had pulled your dress back down. "Creeps. Haven't you seen a girls underwear before?"

"Yeah but that was hot." Jean added practically drooling.

"Yeah yeah whatever, the only reason I keep that diary is because I still have a hard time remembering everything from before the coma" You pointed at the pink leathered book Cameron was hold.

"Wait you were in a coma?" Jean questioned.

"So that's why you still read your old diary?" Cameron placed the book down on your desk after reading some of it.

"The doctors said I won't have full access to my memory until a couple more months but I've been curious what some spots in my memory missing are. So I read my diary to see if anything comes back." You sat up. "Anyways.. I'm bored we should do something fun."

"We should play minecraft" Eren suggested.

"Hah yes, oh and I killed you and took my diamonds back." You added getting off the bed and walking to your door to leave your room.

"Dang" Eren sighed following you with Jean and Cameron behind him.

"Wait why are you so much shorter without heels on?" Jean came up closer to you to look down at you.

"Bruh literally shut the fuck up, that's kind of the whole point of heels. You guys are literal fucking sky scrapers so leave me alone." Jean rested his arm on your head and you smacked it off which made Cameron and Eren laugh.

You got the Xbox set up and gave each of them a controller and sat down on the couch between Cameron and Eren.

"I'll start a new world creative world so it will be easier for us to build a town." You created the world and everyone joined onto it.

"So we're building a town?" Eren shrugged his shoulders. "Okay"

"Yes"

You guys spent about 2 hours building your town and decided to take a break.

"Mine's the best house." Eren bragged putting his controller on the edge of the couch.

"Wrong bitch, mine is" Cameron disagreed with Eren.

"No mine is definitely the best out of all of them." said Jean.

"Seriously Jean, yours is literally a horse stable. Fitting for horse face I guess." Jean shook his head and you and Eren and Cameron laughed.

"See I told you you have a horse face" Eren held his stomach from laughing so hard, you had used Eren's nickname for Jean unintentionally which proved how fitting a nickname it was.

"Really, you too (Y/N)?" Jean continued shaking his head at you and you just chuckled.

"Cameron bring them onto the roof and I'll be there in a minute with snacks." You have a balcony with a ladder on the side that allows you to go onto the roof and you like going up there and watching the stars.

"Wait why the roof?" Jean questioned looking nervous, Jean was one of those people who would be stupid enough to fall off a roof.

"Why not, what? Don't be a pussy." You lifted an eyebrow at him and walked out the door leaving the three of them to get snacks from downstairs.

"I guess we go to the roof." Cameron shrugged and showed them to your balcony in your room and climbed up the ladder.

While they made it onto the roof you went into your kitchen and grabbed a bag of chex-mix and strawberries. You did it quietly because you were sure that your aunt went to sleep as soon as she got home.

Once you closed the pantry door quietly you went back up stairs to your room to climb up the ladder. 

"Cameron! Catch!" You threw the strawberries up to Cameron and then climbed up the ladder with the edge of the chex-mix bag in your mouth. When you reached the top you pulled yourself up onto the roof and sat down next to Eren. You pulled the bag of chex-mix open and started eating some of it. Eren as well started eating some.

"Are you guys excited for the trip Monday?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, mostly" Eren replied.

"Yeah same" Cameron agreed.

"Nah" You disagreed.

"Bruh at least be a little excited." Cameron shook his head.

"Oh okay sure, oh my gosh I can't wait to go on the trip! It'll be so fun!" You changed your tone to a higher more peppy girly voice and smiled brightly. But as soon you stopped talking your face went back to its plain normal position and blinked slowly at Cameron with your forehead scrunched.

"Bruh I said a little." Cameron cringed at you because he hated peppy girls.

"Why did you sound like Eren's girlfriend though" Jean laughed.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Jean stopped laughing and Eren started laughing at Jean. "Have you had a boyfriend (Y/N)?"

"Yeah I dated this dude named Colt Grice for like 6 months." You laid your back down onto the roof looking up to the starry moonlit sky.

"Oh that dudes also on our basketball team" Eren added.

"Bruh literally who isn't on the basketball team." You rolled your eyes at the fact that you had no idea that almost all the people you knew played basketball.

"Eh lots of people." said Cameron.

The four of you laid on the roof for a little while longer but then you all decided it was getting late and should probably go back home.

"I can take them home Cameron you-" Cameron cut you off.

"No, you're going to bed. I can see the bags under your eyes again, I bet you went to sleep at 3 yesterday again." He argued. "I'm bringing them home, now sleep." Cameron pushed you a little which made you lose your balance and fall onto your king sized bed.

You groaned as your face hit your sheets. "Fine" You sat up on your bed looking at the three boys. "I'll see you guys Monday I guess."

"Yeah see ya" Eren and Cameron said in unison.

"Ya bye" Jean winked at you and the three of them walked out your door. You just rolled your eyes when Jean winked at you. After they left you got dressed into grey sweats and a random t-shirt and took your makeup off along with your other nightly routines. Before you went to bed you read another page of your diary:

Today in class we played kahoot, me and my friend Ashley won and got a candy bar as a reward. My crush played wall ball with me today like he always does but when I tripped and scraped my knee he brought me to the nurses office to get a band-aide. He's really cute. REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY CUTE. I think Ashley likes him tho so i shouldnt like him. i dont want her to be mad at me for liking the boy she likes.

'I wonder who it was I liked' You wondered and put your book onto your bookshelf because you didn't feel you needed to hide it anyways. Younger you was smart enough to not put your crushes name in the book but it backfired on you. After thinking about how you actually had a little fun today you drifted sound asleep.


	5. i eat children🤩🤩

Sunday night you had packed all the necessities you would need for the trip you would be going on Monday. Things like tooth brush, clothes, brush, shampoo, etc. Now that it was Monday morning you got dressed in a blue sweater that said 'old oak' with light blue mom jeans since you didn't have to wear your uniform and no one would be wearing a uniform. 

"Do you have everything you need? Money? Clothes? Condoms? T-" Josey asked you as you were walking down the stairs.

"Bruh you did not just say condoms, it's almost like you want me to act rebelliously." You rolled your eyes taking the last step on the stairs and walking to the kitchen where your aunt was.

"I lost my virginity at a school trip so I just want you to be prepared and not get pregnant. Rather be safe then sorry." 

You sighed and grabbed a granola bar and started munching on it. "I'm not interested in anyone anyways, most of the guys at my school are assholes." You threw the wrapper away.

"Oh come on that's a lie, their has to be one boy on your mind."

"No not really. Anyways I should get going, I'll see you next Monday I guess." You put on your black platform boots at the front door.

"Alright then, love you, have fun! Make sure to wear protection!" Josey yelled to you as you walked out the door.

"Love you too, bye" You ignored the fact that she told you to wear protection and closed the door then walked to your car.

"Did your aunt just yell what I think she did?" Cameron walked onto your driveway where he was just walked across the street from his house.

"Yup she thinks I'm going to have sex on the trip." You unlocked your car and the two of you put your duffel bags in the back seat and got in the car.

"Huh you totally should." Cameron changed his tone of voice to a more seductive one which you just went -_- because you knew he was talking about you and him.

"Yeah in your dreams dude."

"Aww you're no fun." Cameron pouted and you laughed at his attitude.

\--

"Yo Cameron some of us from basketball are gonna sit in the back of the bus together, wanna join?" Connie a guy on the basketball team came up to you and Cameron who had just arrived at the busses. Cameron looked towards you to see what you wanted to do.

"Go ahead you can if you want to" You didn't want him to miss out on any fun with 'the boys' and either way you were fine with sitting alone and listening to your music the whole time.

"Is it okay if I bring her with?" Cameron knew you would be fine sitting alone but he didn't want to leave you alone.

"Oh sure, you never told me you had a girlfriend Cameron?" Connie pointed back and forth between you and Cameron.

"What? Really? I never told you about (Y/N)? Yeah we've been da-" You slapped the back of Cameron's head.

"Yeah no we aren't dating." You glared at Cameron and he was rubbing where you hit.

"Oww bitch." He glared back at you.

"Well anyways she can come, there are some other girls in the bus so it shouldn't be a problem." Connie brought you guys to the bus with all the other basketball players and Cameron put his and your bag into the compartment under the bus with all the other bags.

You followed Cameron into the bus. "YO (Y/N) WASSUP" Jean yelled as he saw you enter the bus.

"Bro shut the fuck up its 6:30.. way to early for that shit." The busses would leave at 6:40 since we had to drive 3 hours to get to the place we where staying. Cameron walked to the back of the bus where there was an open seat behind Jean and Marco and let you have the window seat since sometimes you get car sick if you don't look out the window.

"Sorry about him, he gets a little crazy in the mornings" Marco the sweet freckled face boy said to you turning around in his seat.

"I do not" Jean pouted and nudged Marco's side. "Anyways, Cameron want to switch seats so I can make out with (Y/N)." Jean looked to Cameron who's eye brows raised like 'really' and just ignored Jean.

"Jean stop hitting on (Y/N), she clearly doesn't like you." You heard a familiar voice come from the seat across from you and Cameron.

"Shut up Eren you don't understand the pain of loneliness." Jean sighed and sat back down properly in his seat.

"Oh hi (Y/N)~~~" Said a high pitched voice next to Eren "I'm surprised you ditched your kid to come on this trip, I mean since you don't have anyone else to take care of it." Just hearing Ashley's annoying voice gave you a headache.

"Ashley that was a little mean don't you think?" Eren furrowed his eyebrows at his girlfriend disapproving her sudden change of attitude.

"Aw why are you taking her side don't you love me?" Ashley pouted to Eren looking at him with puppy eyes. Eren sighed.

"Yes you know I love you." Eren stroked Ashley long blonde straight hair.

"Then prove it." Ashley licked her lips and a side of her mouth lifted into a smirk. Eren took the hint and started making out with her so she moved her position to be on his lap still kissing him.

"Um chile anyways.. " For a random reason it kind of hurt you to see Ashley all over him like that, 'no stop thinking that (Y/N) their dating, besides he's just a friend.'

"You know (Y/N) that could be us right now." Jean pointed at Eren and Ashley then winked at you. You flicked Jeans forehead and sighed.

\--

"Do you guys wanna play never have I ever?" Connie asked a group of us in the back.

"Yeah sure why not" Cameron replied.

"Yeah might as well." Eren added.

"You gonna play (Y/N)?" Jean looked towards you who was not paying attention at all but just agreed because why not. 

"Alright we each get 5 fingers." Everyone held up 5 fingers and Connie started the game. "Never have I ever cheated in a relationship" No one put their finger down.

"Never have I ever given a lap dance" Sasha asked the group next. You and Ashley put a finger down. Eren, Jean and Cameron looked at you shocked because they never thought that you would have given a lap dance before.

"We're gonna have a serious conversation later" Cameron looked at you suspicious that you were hiding other things. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex without it being a game." You were the only one who put a finger down. "What the fuck (Y/N) what else aren't you telling me."

"Bruh I literally told you that I hooked up with Ymir for a while." Your expression dulled.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that." Cameron scratched his head and chuckled.

"WAIT IS THAT WHY YOU WONT HOOK UP WITH ME?! YOU LIKE GIRLS?!" Jean was shocked, he never would've guessed that you liked girls.. but he was mostly wrong.

"No I'm bi, but I do have a preference for boys. I'm just not into you. Besides the only girl I've ever been attracted to was Ymir." What felt like a knife stabbed Jean in his back and you laughed at his crooked figure. "Never have I ever been rejected." You looked at Jean evilly. Cameron, Jean, Connie, and Ashley put a finger down.

"Never have I ever had a dick inside of me." Jean returned the evil look to you and you rolled your eyes and kept your finger up while the other girls put their finger down.

"No way, you're still a virgin (Y/N)? Huh I guess its true you don't have a kid. Honestly it's more pathetic to be a virgin." Ashley laughed at you.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'd rather be a virgin then have a kid." You said.

"Never have I ever been walked in on by family." Ashley continued. Eren, Connie, Jean and Sasha put down a finger.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Eren said and luckily no one put down a finger.

"Never have I ever wanted to break up with my girlfriend or boyfriend for another person." Connie asked starting the circle over again. Cameron and Eren put down a finger.

"You better not be talking about me Eren" Ashley pouted to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry it wasn't you" Eren patted Ashley head and smiled.

"Never have I ever watched porn." Sasha said. You, Eren, Connie, Jean, and Cameron put down a finger. All heads turned to you.

"What? I was curious? Besides, the last time I watched porn was in like 8th grade." You shrugged ignoring the judgmental look Ashley was giving you.

"Never have I ever smoked weed." Cameron continued. You, Eren and Jean put a finger down. "Bruh when, you should've invited me."

"Yeah I would've but I was with my cousin at his college." You switched positions you were in since you were uncomfortable, resting your back against the cold window of the bus facing Cameron with one leg up on the seat.

"Fine, I'm coming next time." 

"Okay, never have I ever lied to my parents about where I was going." You said.

"Dude that's not even fair you don't have parents" Ashley scrunched her forehead and looked you up and down.

"Bruh I its literally fair because I've never lied to my aunt about where I was going, she never asks anyways." You disagreed with Ashley, which was in the right because you were just playing the game. 

"Yeah it is fair, if she's never done it then its a never have I ever. Simple" Connie backed you up.

"Whatever" Ashley rolled her eyes and slouched back onto her seat putting a finger down as well as the rest of them did.

"Hah you and Eren are out first" You stuck your tongue out at Jean. He flipped you off.

"Never have I ever bailed on a friend for a boy." Ashley glared at you intensely waiting for you to put a finger down but you never did. "Put a finger down (Y/N)."

"What? Why? I've never done that." You looked at Ashley really confused but then you realized that it may have been something you can't remember. 'Maybe that is why we stopped being friends.' You thought.

"Don't fucking lie you bitch, you know you did that to me don't pretend like you don't remember!" Ashley got out of her isle seat and slapped you across the face leaving a red mark on your (S/C) cheek.

"Ashley what the fuck, don't t-!" Cameron was about to push Ashley off of you but Eren grabbed her waist and sat her back down on the seat.

"Cameron its okay, I'm sure I deserved that." You put your hands in your face and tried to remember but you just couldn't. None of your memories seemed like they would ever come back.

"Wow you really don't remember do you, how pathetic. I was really nothing to you." Ashley said in a harsh tone.

"Shut up Ashley you don't know what you're talking about." A tear ran down your cheek but your face was still covered by your hands so no one saw. 'Why am I crying again? I don't understand why her words are hurting me. Theirs something missing, I need to find it, but how?' You thought. Wiping the tear away with your sleeve you lifted your head back up uncovering your face. "Lets just drop it, I'm not playing anymore"

Cameron looked at you worried but decided to let it go because he knew you just wanted to be alone right now. You put your earphones in getting them out of the case and played your favorite music. Tilting your head onto the glass of the bus you looked out the window to see the snowy scenery and closed your eyes in peace.

\---

Meanwhile when you were asleep:

"Ashley you need to be nicer to (Y/N)" Eren explained to his girlfriend.

"What why should I be nice to her, she's just a bitch who only thinks about herself. Why do you care anyways?" Ashley crossed her arms denying that she was in the wrong.

"(Y/N) was in a coma for 10 months because of an accident and she still doesn't remember a lot from before." 

"Okay so what, that doesn't change the past. How do you know that.." She started to get suspicious of Eren and why he was defending you and not her.

"My parents are in a partnership with (Y/N)'s aunt so we had dinner together one night" 

"Are you serious? You're telling me you ditched me to hang out with her?!" Ashley started growing full of anger and jealousy.

"No its not like I had a choice Ashley you know how my parents get when it comes to the business." Eren put his hand on Ashley's thigh and used his other one to turn her face to look at his. "You don't need to worry."

"Fine" Ashley pecked Eren's lips and relaxed a little.

\----

Once you finally arrived everyone got off the bus and started grabbing their bags and finding their teacher for instructions. The resort was huge. Every class would be separated into boys and girls for their room to stay in. Though you were in warm clothes, you were still freezing. Same as everybody else, so your class got together quickly.

Shadis told you all that the boys would be staying in room #114 with the girls in #115 across the hall from the boys. You all rushed to the rooms and got settled down. You do know some of the girls by name but you don't know them very well so this was going to be a long week for you.

First up on the schedule that Shadis handed to you was free time. Luckily the boys left their room at the same time as you so they decided to go to the main lobby and make hot chocolate.

\---

After lunch we all went back to our rooms to get ready for ice skating. Everyone was already ready for skating you all just wanted to grab a jacket. The resort had its own ice skating rink so it wasn't much trouble getting over to the rink.

"Bruh why do I have to do this again?" You sighed pulling on your left skate. "I suck at ice skating."

"You'll be fine, besides you can just hold my hand the whole time." Cameron smirked at you and held out his hand to you. You smacked his hand back down to his side.

"No" You went back to tying your shoe laces.

"Ooo you can hold my hand (Y/N)" Jean scooted next to you, his shoulder touching yours. You blinked slowly at him like 'really' and stood up leaving the two of them. "Dang we really both just got rejected." Jean shook his head disappointed.

"Yeah you get used to it." Cameron followed shortly after you left.

The skate hitting the ice slipped sending you on your butt. "You alright?" Eren came up behind you and offered you a hand.

"Yeah, I'm good." You took his hand and stood back up on both feet. "Thanks." Looking around his clingy girlfriend was no where in sight. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She went to the restroom." 

"Oh that makes sense" You and Eren started skating but with only 3 more steps you were about to slip so he tried preventing you from falling but instead got dragged down with you. "Shit I'm sorry"

\--

Ashley's POV:

'No Ashley stop worrying (Y/N) is a nobody, Eren probably doesn't even consider her a friend.' I was walking out the bathroom door as I saw (Y/N) on top of Eren on the ice. 'WTF IS THAT BITCH DOING, wait.. she's blushing. No she doesn't, no way. Not again. She's needs to know her place.'

\--

Normal POV:

"Its okay" Eren said as you got off of him.

"Hey you guys alright?" Cameron came onto the rink with Jean and went over to you two.

"Yeah we're good" Eren took the hand that Jean offered him and got up, same with you but you grabbed Cameron's hand who helped you up. 

"You're still as much of a klutz as ever (Y/N)" Cameron patted your head and you glared up at him.

"Yeah yeah I know, I told you I hate skating" You took his hand off of your head.

"Hey babe hold my hand, I want to skate with you." Ashley came up behind you and slightly brushed past your shoulder getting to Eren.

"Oh sure okay." Ashley took Eren's hand and they were off skating.

"Well she's a Eren hog." Jean said with an annoyed tone.

"She is his girlfriend." You countered.

"Yeah okay but I rarely see her without him, I would feel to pressured with that kind of a girlfriend. That's why you'd be a good girlfriend" Jean winked at you. You where about to slip again but Cameron grabbed your waist and brought you to the railing of the rink for you to hold onto.

"Just give it up already Jean, I'm not gonna date you." You sighed and leaned onto the edge. Cameron laughed at the heart-broken Jean who was slouch over. Suddenly Jean lost his balance and fell onto his butt which made you start to laugh a little.


	6. meat😭😭😭😭

It was now dinner time and you all went to the dinning area for food.

"Hey Cameron, (Y/N) you guys should sit with us." Connie called out to you two who just got finished getting your food.

"Yeah c'mon, lets go sit down." Sasha grabbed your wrist and brought you over to the table the 'populars' were sitting at. You looked back at Cameron like 'help me' but he just shrugged it off and followed you and Sasha. Your dark aura arose around you staring daggers at Cameron who just ignored you.

Sasha sat you down next to her and placed down her second plate of food. Cameron sat next to Jean on the opposite side of the table as you.

"Hey (Y/N)" Armin came up and sat down next to you along with Mikasa.

"Oh hey Armin, I haven't talked to you in a while, same as you Mikasa. How've you been?" You went to Elementary school with the two of them but they went to different middle schools so when they went to the same high school as you you hadn't talked to them much plus the coma and everything.

"Good! I meant to talk to you when you came back to ask what happened but now I know you were in a coma. I'm sorry it must've been hard for you." Armin looked sympathetically but what he had said shocked you a little.

"Huh I guess news travels fast."

"Oh.. yeah."

Eren and Ashley came and sat down next to Jean. "Ooo guys, after we eat dinner we should totally go in the hot tub." Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I'm down" Jean, Cameron, and Connie agreed.

"Sure, why not I guess." Armin shrugged.

"How about you (Y/N)?" Ashley turned to you yet you were hoping that no one would ask you because you would much rather not go to a hot tub with Ashley.

"Yeah (Y/N) you should totally come with." Cameron looked towards you. You glared daggers at him still feeling betrayed from earlier.

"Fine..." You sighed giving up knowing that Cameron would drag you there if he had to.

"Okay its settled. We'll go to our rooms to get dressed then go to the hot tub!" Ashley squealed a little too happily preparing for her plan that would be going down in the hot tub tonight.

\--

After you all finished eating you headed back up to the rooms and got dressed into you swim suits. You changed into a red triangle bikini and put over a large t-shirt then slipped on some slides. 

"You guys ready?" Ashley said to you, Sasha, and Mikasa. Mikasa decided to tag along since Armin would be going. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren used to be best friends. Always hanging out with each other whenever they could.. But then Ashley came into the picture in 8th grade and their friendship has never been the same.

"Yeah hold on one sec I just gotta grab my chips." Sasha rushed over to her bag throwing things out of it and pulled out a large bag of potato chips. She ran out the door clinging onto her chips happily and we followed her. The boys were waiting for you outside their door for you to walk together.

\--

All of you were able to fit into the hot tub with enough room for personal space so all 9 of you were now sitting in the comforting tub of water. Although there was enough room Ashley decided to sit on her boyfriends lap.

The first thing you noticed Jean do when you took off your shirt was stare at your boobs. "Jean~~ .. stop staring at my boobs" You got into the pool of water in-between Jean and Cameron.

"What I'm not staring at your boobs?" Jean sarcastically said, his eyes not leaving your boobs.

"He can't help it (Y/N), Jean's never seen boobs before." Eren snarked eyeing Jean. That brought Jeans attention away from your boobs and over to Eren.

"Shut up, you know damn well I've seen more boobs than you." Jean snarled and closed his eyes adjusting himself in his spot relaxing.

"Anyways.." Ashley brought the conversation away from boobs. "I'm boredddd, we should play a game like earlier." She pouted and laid her head down on Eren's chest.

"Oh okay do you guys wanna play Truth or Dare?" Sasha suggested.

"Oooo perfect lets do it." Ashley squealed and no one argued against it so it was decided to play. "I'll start, (Y/N) truth or dare?"

"mm dare why not" Ashley grew a large smirk on her face.

"I dare you to make out with Jean for a minute, but you have to be straddling him" Her eyes looked at you with evil intent as you nodded and got on top of Jean.

"I'm only doing this because I don't back down on dares. Don't think this means anything Jean" He put his hands on your waist getting excited that you were about to make out with him.

"Fine with me" He smirked. Cameron was not excited about that fact that the girl he is in love with is about to make out with his friend in front of him. It hurt him knowing that you would probably never return the feelings he had for you.

You leaned in for the kiss and placed your hands on his neck pulling him in as he pulled your waist down on him closer. Your lips connected with his and Mikasa started a timer. Jean easily dominated the kiss.. mostly because you aren't into the kiss as much as him but also you are definitely a bottom. His tongue danced around with yours until the minute was up.

Something was bulging under you.. "What the fuck Jean? Was it that good of a kiss?" The others started bursting laughter once they caught on to what you meant.

"Oh c'mon you were all over me, plus your tiddy popped out" You looked down to your chest where you could see in fact your tiddy had decided to say hi.

"Oh shit." You quickly adjusted your bikini to cover it. Although it was already too late, everyone got to see one of your chesticles. "Hah oops"

You got off of Jean and sat back down in your spot. "If no one else is gonna say it, I will. That was hot." Connie gawked over the scene he just saw unfold. Cameron and Eren nodded in agreement. Ashley clenched her jaw in anger, her plan so far has already backfired because Eren saw another woman's tata.

"Wow.. thanks" You said unamused. "Anyways.. Sasha truth or dare"

"Dare!" Sasha shouted with a mouth full of potato chips.

"I dare you to suck Connie's big toe" Connie bursted into laughing at the fact that she's gonna have to suck his toe.

"HAHAHA SUCK AWAY" Connie brought his foot out of the water and up to Sasha's face for her to 'suck away'. Sasha sighed and put his toe in her mouth and sucked on it for a good 3 seconds.

"There done" She went back to putting potato chips into her mouth to try to forget the taste of his toe. "Cameron truth or dare"

"Eh truth wait no dare"

"You said truth first no taking it back, if you were to fuck a guy here who would it be." Sasha laughed and put more chips in her mouth.

"Bruh what the fuck.. whatever. No homo Eren." Eren nodded saying it was okay cuz they homies. "Okay now that that's done Eren truth or dare."

"I'll go with truth too"

"Have you ever wanted to fuck someone else that isn't Ashley while you've been dating her." Eren kind of choked on that question not knowing whether he should lie or not, but either way Ashley would be able to figure out he's lying. She always does.

"Y-yes" Ashley glared at her boyfriend.

"All men really are pigs" She rolled her eyes. "Who was it"

"Sorry, wasn't part of the question." Eren shrugged not giving names and that made Ashley furious.

"Fine then, no fucking for you on this trip" Ashley purposefully moved rigorously on Eren's lap while getting off of his lap and sitting down next to him instead. Her intent was to make his dick hard but for some 'unknown' reason it didn't work.

"Fine" Eren replied shocking the living shit out of Ashley.

"Moving on.. Eren you ask someone" You broke the moment of silence between the group.

"Okay Armin truth or dare"

"Oh uh truth"

"Who do you like"

"Um.. Annie"

"Wow really? You too would be a really cute couple" You commented making Armin's face light up pink.

"T-thanks" Armin embarrassedly said. "Connie truth or dare"

"Dare, you guys are pussies."

More rounds passed of doing random dares and truths. Everyone could sense the tension between Eren and Ashley. And it sure as hell wasn't sexual tension. By this point Ashley had given up completely at this point for her plan because there was no way that it could work now.

"Truth or dare (Y/N)." Connie asked you.

"Mm dare"

"Stand in the circle of the hot tub blindfolded and spin around then find someone and make out with them." Connie threw his shirt at you and you tied it around your head so you couldn't see anything and spun around.

"I love how I keep getting the kissing ones" You said sarcastically. Connie spun you around in the middle until you said stop and moved forwards the were some muffled speaking as if someone's hand was over a persons mouth when you got on top of the person and put your lips onto theirs. This time the kiss was more passionate than the one you had with Jean. The two of your mouths were moving in sync, their tongue in your mouth until Connie said that you could stop kissing.

You pulled away leaving a string of saliva between your two mouths and took off the 'blindfold', your (E/C) eyes met the emerald green ones of his.

"Eren?!" You got off of him and stood in front of the boy you just made out with. "Oh shit you have a girlfriend" You turned to the furious Ashley whos mouth was being covered by Connie.

Ripping off Connie's hand she started to speak. "I swear to god you fucking slut don't ever touch my boyfriend again."

"Dude it was just a dare its not like it meant anything" Eren argued. "Why does it matter to you anyways, literally just half an hour ago you said you wanted to take a break so that means I'm not your boyfriend."

"Fine I want you back, we're not on a break anymore okay." The rest of us sat back and watched this history making scene.

"No, I don't want you back" Those words cut deep into Ashley's heart and she started tearing up.

"What the fuck Eren, why the hell don't you want me back?!?" Her eyes started streaming tears.

"You're the one who dumped me first, why would I want you back if your just gonna throw me away like I'm a piece of trash then come crawling back." Ashley slapped Eren and got out of the tub with her towel and ran out.

"She really likes slapping people doesn't she?" You retorted in hopes of breaking the awkwardness.

"Heh yeah she sure does" Eren cracked a small chuckle. "Maybe we should all go inside now, it's getting late." Everyone agreed.


	7. oi oi oi erwin pee pee peeeee peeeee

"C'mon you kissed Eren and Jean, why won't you kiss me" Cameron gave you puppy eyes pleading for you to kiss him. You just flicked his forehead.

"Dumb fuck, those were dares. I'm not going to kiss you"

"Dang.. it was worth a shot" He slouched and the two of you started laughing.

You met back up with the group after taking showers and getting into your 'pajamas', although you don't really wear pajamas its just sweats and a t-shirt. No one has seen Ashley yet but no one is really looking for her either. Rip her lmao.

By now it was time to go to bed since curfew would be put in order at 11:00. Yeah its early for you, but there isn't much you can do about it. All the students went back to their rooms and got ready for bed among other things.

When you got to the room with Mikasa and Sasha, you all discovered Ashley in the room already, she wasn't crying anymore. It was more of her furiously typing on her phone probably to her best friend talking shit about someone.

She was in a group with some other people who seemed to cheer her up a bit, which was a relief because you didn't want to hear a bitch cry all night.

You were a little overwhelmed by all the people interactions you've had all day so you just laid out your futon and went on your phone. Mikasa and Sasha did the same thing except they fell asleep. Now all the girls were pilling into their futons and sleeping. You were still on your phone.

Cameron:

Hey (11:31 p.m)

I know you're still up, respond (11:34 p.m)

You:

Ya and..

Cameron:

K good I'm adding you to a group chat

You: NO PLEASE NO

(Cameron added (Y/N) to B I N G U S B O I S)

You: I SAID NO

((Y/N) left the chat)

(Cameron added (Y/N) to B I N G U S B O I S)

Cameron: no matter how many times you leave i'm just gonna add you back again

You: fine i'm to lazy to keep leaving

Cameron: ik😁

Eren: get your asses to bed

Jean: no.

You: yo stfu i aint gonna go to bed even if i wanted to😡😡🤬

Eren: we get it you have insomnia now go to bed😊

You: bruh you're on your phone too

Cameron: she's got you there dude

Jean: yup no escaping that

Eren: (Y/N) is a good kisser

Jean: I KNOW RIGHT, WANNA KISS AGAIN (Y/N)

Cameron: guys shut up i haven't gotten to kiss her yet😫😫😫

You: he literally just said that to avoid answering...

Cameron: we don't care anymore just come kiss me goodnight🥺

You: no.

Eren: BAHSAHAHA THAT WAS TOO EASY

((Y/N) changed B I N G U S B O I S to (Y/N) S I M P S)

Eren:...

Cameron: I mean she's not wrong tho

Jean: true

Eren: goodnight

You: 🙄

You: I'm just gonna go back on tiktok gn

Jean: no🤬 you can't leave until you've given kisses🥰

You: bye

Cameron: god dammit jean you scared her off

Jean: NOOOOO COME BACK

\--

You scrolled through your feed on tiktok for like an hour until you got a message from Ereh.

Eren: you're still up aren't you -_-

You: yeah and you are too -_-

Eren: whatever🙄 i couldn't sleep

You: wow that makes two of us

You: whats your excuse🤔

Eren: i-

Eren: smh i just was thinking

You: about..

Eren: life

You: and..

Eren: you

You: OAHIFINOWJEFJFJGNOAFWHAT

You: GET ME OUT OF YOUR HEAD RN

Eren: no I don't think that's how that works

Eren: its 'get your head in me rn'

You: i-

You: literally didn't you and Ashley just break up today

Eren: yeah but i've actually wanted to break up with her for a while, when you asked me if i saw a future with her i thought about it and i definetly didn't

You: OH SHIT DID I RUIN YOUR GUYS'S RELATIONSHIP

Eren: no its not like that, you helped me realize she wasn't the girl for me. Plus i kinda like someone else

You: bruh you sure moved on quickly

Eren: sure but i'm not sure she's interested in me. I guess its too soon to say

You: ah well good luck with that bro

You: wait why are you telling me? do i know her?

Eren: yeah you know her pretty well i think

You:🤔🤔 who

Eren: eh you'll find out eventually

You: booooooo no fun smh😔😔

Eren: thanks🤩🤩🤩

Eren: do you like anyone

You: no.

Eren: boooooo no fun smh😔😔

You: -_-

You: actually I do kinda like someone but i'm not saying

You: fine i'll tell you

You: Daddy levi ackerman😍😍😍😍

Eren: -_- why did i actually see that coming

You: because he's daddy

Eren: mmkay im going to bed now

You: bye daddy

Eren: ...

You: sorry that was directed towards levi

You: goodnight eren

Eren: goodnight (Y/N)

It was now 1:30 so you should be able to fall asleep so you plugged your phone into the charger and went to sleep.


	8. this shit bussin

You woke up 5 hours later before anyone else was awake.. because its 6:30. 'We love being sleep deprived🤪.' Since you literally had nothing else to do you grabbed the makeup bag out of your duffel bag and went to the mirror in your shared room to put on a little makeup. The flashlight on your phone was on so you could see yourself in the darkness covered throughout the room and didn't want to be too extra so you just put on a little concealer for your eye bags, blush, and mascara. 

That really didn't pass by much time though so you just decided it would probably be best to go to one of the separate lobby's that had a couch. Before you left you changed into a blue cropped sweater with mom jeans.

After getting dressed you finally left the girls room. When you got to the 4th lobby you went on the couch and laid down and enjoyed some peace and quiet. Although that didn't last long because a group of 3rd years came into the room you were in and would not shut up. They didn't even realize you were there so you just went on your phone, trying to ignore them.

You groaned and switched positions on the couch because you were uncomfortable which caught the notice of the 4 boys in the room. "Is someone there?" One of them called out in your direction.

"No, definitely not." You sarcastically replied to him. They walked over to the couch in curiosity to who they were speaking to, to find you laying on the couch on your phone. "Do you need something?"

They were shocked that they hadn't noticed that you were there the whole time and they hadn't noticed. Which wasn't completely abnormal to you, not being noticed was very common to you. It comes in handy in math so you don't get called on because Shadis doesn't even notice your presence. 

"Oh sorry did we disturb you.. we can leave iffu want" The other one said pointing at the exit. 

"No, its okay I might as well check on my friends." You got up and awkwardly smiled at the boys who just watched you leave the room.

To your luck when you got back into the girls room they had begun to get ready for the day. Some of the girls were surprised to see you look decent for once, which was true. You had never worn makeup to school and for once you weren't wearing a baggy sweatshirt. Since it was now 7:45 and breakfast was at 8, you guys decided to go get the boys and head down as a class. 

You knocked onto the boys door to see if they were ready to go to breakfast but a tired shirtless Eren stood in the doorway. At first when he opened the door you were looking at his toned abs, which he noticed but didn't mind. Eren was more stunned by the way you looked, but you didn't notice that he had looked you up and down.

Mentally slapping yourself to stop looking, you brought your eyes up to his. "You guys do know we have like 15 minutes until breakfast right?" Eren moved to the side so you could come in which wasn't allowed but no one really cared. 

"Yeah yeah, good morning to you too" You just rolled your eyes at him and spotted your best friend still tucked in his futon.

"Bruh what the hell are you doing still in bed." The boys attention all went towards you as you were the only girl in the room, everyone appeared to be ready besides Eren and Cameron. You bounce onto Cameron's stomach sitting with your legs crossed and he groaned in pain.

"(Y/N) get your fat ass off of me." 

"Yes, we know my ass is juicy. Now get up." Cameron was a hard person to wake up which makes sense why none of the other boys were trying to wake him up. Violence is the answer. 

"Fine, I'll get up... bitch" He whispered the last part. But at least you had gotten him to wake up and once they were all ready you headed down to the cafeteria.

\--

Shadis met up with the class after breakfast to tell you that you'd be going into town at 10:00. There was a pretty big town with a lot of places to tour around so that was todays main activity. 

The class was told to break into groups of 6 to stick with the entire time in town because their wouldn't be any supervision and they didn't want anyone to get lost. Today was warmer than the day before especially because going into town will be a lower elevation than the resort.

Once you got into town, which you got to by one of the school bus's taking your class, everyone started deciding what group they would split off into.

"Do you guys want to join me and (Y/N) in a group?" Cameron asked the group that had just exited the bus that consisted of Jean, Eren, Connie, and Sasha. No one knows why but Ashley jumped to get Mikasa and Armin into her group along with Marco. You thought it was odd but didn't question it.

"Yeah sure" They all agreed.

Your group started off by going to little shops around town and stopping by some food places occasionally for Sasha to stock up her stash.

We ate lunch ate a ramen shop since we were their during lunch time. The day wasn't much of an eventful one, kind of boring to you since you weren't a big fan of tourism.

\-- 

Back at the resort everyone just chilled taking a long break from the trip you had today. You were on the couch with Eren and Armin, they had started talking more today. Same with Mikasa, their friendship is coming back together with Ashley out of the picture. You later figured out that Ashley only asked Mikasa, Armin, and Marco because she wanted to talk crap about Eren and get them on her side which for obvious reasons didn't work. 

Cameron was laying down on the floor in front of the couch you were on with Mikasa showing each other memes. 

\-- 

Time skip to Monday

For the past few days you've been getting closer to Eren and his friends. You would talk to them on a regular basis now same with Cameron, somehow you had become popular. Not that you wanted to, it just kind of happened. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren's friendship had seem to go back to what it use to be.

It was a very long week for everyone and you were all tired. Since last night was the last night of the vacation everyone stayed up until around 2:30 and we had to wake up at 6:00 the same morning. No one even went to their rooms, you all slept in the separate lobby. Well except for Ashley and her friends. She now hates you more then ever since you 'took her friends from her' but you couldn't really give a shit to be honest.

Your alarm went off on your phone signaling it was time to wake up. But you didn't move because you were comfortable and didn't want to get up. Something smelt like nutmeg, ginger, and a little bit of citrus to you. It was weird it felt like something was moving under you so you opened your eyes to find Eren. Your leg was on top of his with your head on his chest. 

He opened his emerald eyes and looked directly into your (E/C) ones. Neither of you had realized the position he fell asleep in. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No its okay I don't mind" He reassured you it was fine. "But could you turn off that damn alarm." You reached over to your phone and turned off the alarm as everyone else was getting up. You sat up off of Eren and sat down on your knees next to him.

"I never even realized I went to sleep, huh." 

For some reason neither of your eyes left the others for quite a while until Cameron came up and tackled you. "Why did you guys look like you were undressing each other with your eyes." He said putting you in a chokehold, he let go after you tapped out.

"Dude what the fuck, we were not" You rolled your eyes at Cameron and walked back to your room to get ready without anyone else. 

You got dressed into a light grey sweatshirt with cream mom jeans and made sure you put everything in your duffel bag. Once you were finished getting ready all the girls started to come in the room. You were about to leave since you were ready but someone bumped into you and made you fall onto the floor instead.

"Ashley what the hell!?!" You yelled which since the door was open everyone could hear you. Some people came to check out what the commotion was, even the boys room across the halls door opened to see what was going to.

"I swear to fucking god (Y/N) don't ever get in my way. Stop talking to Eren, he doesn't care about you. He's just playing with you like he did me. One day he says he loves you then the next he goes off fucking another slut. Its always you isn't it" She laughed saying the last part. "Why you, there is absolutely nothing special about you. You got that? So don't go off thinking you're the best person in the world. It should've been you who died in that accident instead."

'What? What accident? I never told her how my mom died so she wouldn't have known? You know what, I don't give a fuck.' You were a little shocked at first but then just sat there on the floor unamused waiting for her to finish her speech.

"(Y/N)! Are you alright?" Cameron came up to you and helped you off the floor. Sasha and Mikasa came up behind you and picked up your phone and bag which had fallen on the floor.

"That was a little harsh don't you think" Mikasa added, Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Meh, I don't really know what she's talking about.. I guess it could be something I can't remember, but you would know what it was right Cameron?" You looked towards Cameron who just stood there shocked.

Cameron's POV

Ever since (Y/N) came out of her coma she didn't remember everything from her past. I should have felt bad for her but it more felt like relief. Ever since Chase died she blamed herself for his death. So when she asked me about what Ashley was talking about I didn't know what to say. I knew one day she would find out but I didn't want her too.

Maybe that was selfish but I don't really care. I was hoping she would never remember that part of her life. Her whole personality changed after he died, she didn't want to talk to me anymore. Whenever I did see her she'd avoid making eye contact with me. It was too hard to bear.

That led me to lie to her in the moment. "No I don't know what she's talking about either." That lie could continue if Ashley doesn't open her god damn mouth again. Since Chase was only here for the summer we were his only friends in the area, no one else knew about him. (Y/N) lost two people she cared about within 4 months. 

I knew she was in love with him, I could see it in her face whenever she talked to him. Though she never realized it. Just like how she was looking at Eren a while ago. She's going through it again, and yet again, its not me.

"Oh huh then I have even more of no idea what the hell she was talking about." (Y/N) grabbed her bag and phone so I took her hand and brought her into my room since she was clearly not wanted by someone in the girls room.

"Sorry" Eren apologized to (Y/N) when I closed the door.

"For what?"

"The reason she yelled at you was mostly because of me, you didn't deserve it. She should've taken it out on me, not you." Eren looked genuinely sorry. Even if I'm not the one in her heart, I'm glad its Eren. He would treat her right. All I want is for her to be happy.

Normal POV

"No its okay Eren, its not like I really cared about what she said to me. She should be the one apologizing." You knew that it wasn't Eren's fault for anything, its nothing he could control anyways.

You hung out with the guys until everyone was ready for breakfast. Once breakfast was over you all went to the busses and drove back to the school.

This time Sasha wanted to sit with Mikasa so Connie and Cameron switched leaving you to sit with Eren. Some of your other classmates that you had made friends with joined you too, their names were Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt. Armin sat with Annie, they seemed to be flirting a lot which you smirked at Armin pointing at the girl next to him and he blushed.

Everyone was on the brink of passing out, but not you. There are no such thing as naps for you. "I'm so fucking tired." Eren groaned.

"Wow its almost like we got 3 hours of sleep last night. Or more like this morning." You responded.

"You'd almost think" He said sarcastically. After a few minutes of silence Eren's head landed on your shoulder. You were gonna push it off at first but when you saw that he was asleep you just sighed and left him there. To fill the void of silence since everyone else was asleep you put in your airpods and listened to your music(My playlist may or may not be full of anime songs🙄✋).

It had been an hour since everyone fell asleep but Sasha woke up and started eating loudly which woke everyone else up.

"Sasha! Chew quieter!" Connie yelled at Sasha but she didn't listen and kept eating until Mikasa slapped the back of her head. "OW!" She rubbed her head and started eating quieter. Though the damage had already been done and everyone was awake again, including Eren.

"Finally, yo bitch ass up" You pushed his head off your shoulder since he was already awake and hadn't moved yet.

"You woke up, and chose violence." Eren rubbed his tired eyes his messy brown hair was everywhere and damn he was hot. Even when he just woke up. He could look like shit, but pull off that look. Except Eren thought the same about you. When he woke up and saw your face his heart jumped out of his chest, excited that the first thing he saw when he woke up was you. 

"Yeah yeah whatever, at least I actually let you sleep on my shoulder." He nodded agreeing.

"I really don't know how I didn't know you before that day at your house. Like what the fuck was I doing? I even knew the quiet girls name but not yours, I don't get it." Eren has been thinking about this for a while, its like this random girl popped out of nowhere and changed his future. But she was there the entire time.

"Oh actually there is a good explanation for that, I can literally disappear off the grid and no one would notice. In 2nd grade this one teacher totally forgot that I existed and never remembered me being in the class. Ever since then I've been able to avoid people easily because they don't notice me. I think throughout this whole year only 1 teacher noticed that I was gone during my coma."

"What in the supernatural shit is that?"

"Bruh I literally have no idea, its kinda nice though. I never get called on in class." You smiled satisfied.

"Well that would really suck if I forgot you." His tone of voice all of a sudden changed, it sounded deep and sincere. Like he actually meant it. A little pink flush appeared on your face but you quickly brushed it off.

"Yeah that would suck for you if you forgot me." You smirked. "Your life would be empty without me." Of course you answered sarcastically, why would you take anything seriously. That makes life boring. Eren just laughed.

"You know what, it probably would." He pat your head and sat more comfortably in his seat sighing. 'I doubt she'll ever understand how much I like her'.


	9. lick me🦺 tease me✂ touch me 🐱👤please me 🧿sex me🧍♂️

The bus finally arrived back at the school so you said bye to your new friends and went into your car with Cameron to go home.

"God dammit that trip was tiring as fuck." Cameron complained.

"Bruh and you told me to enjoy it..." You shook your head at him being hypocritical. 

"Yeah well tell me you didn't have fun." Cameron contredicted.

"Okay fine maybe some parts were fun, I made out with two people so that was pretty eventful." 

Cameron sighed and dropped his head. " Yeah but I wasn't one of those people." He grabbed your face and tried to kiss it but he was laughing too hard as well as you were so you easily pushed his face back with your palm.

"Oh yeah and I cuddled with Eren." Cameron's face went pale.

"The fuck? When did you do that?" 

"This morning. And he slept on my shoulder on the bus. But we're just friends." Cameron already knew that you definitely liked Eren but are to stupid to realize it.

"But you like him right?"

"No its not like that, we just like each other as friends. Me and you cuddle all the time but that doesn't mean we like each other." Cameron laughed 'She really has no idea'. 

"Yeah that's true I guess."

You arrived at your house and went separate ways with Cameron. "I'm home!" You yelled telling your aunt that you are back.

"Yay you're back! It was lonely as hell without you." She sighed and brought you into a hug. "So how was the sex?"

"Bruh what the fuck. I DIDN'T HAVE SEX."

"Dang that's too bad, I thought you'd finally blossom."

"Yeahhhhh... NO." 

"Okay~~ Then how was the trip?" Josey went into the kitchen with you and you grabbed a glass of water to fulfill your thirst.

"It was alright I guess. I think I got Ashley to hate me even more." You took a sip of your water.

"Ooooo drama, wait is that a good thing or a bad thing though?" Josey leaned on the kitchen counter interested to hear her nieces drama life.

"Well I guess my life got more interesting after that so it's not a bad thing. Ashley blames me for Eren not wanting to be with her anymore but like I didn't do anything so now Ashley isn't friends with any of Eren's friends anymore." You paused for a second and sighed. "It was a long week."

"Sounds like it, you should go in your room and rest I'm sure your exhausted." You nodded and thanked her. Reaching your room you plopped on your bed and went on your phone.

(Y/N S I M P S)

Jean:

(Y/N) you never gave me a goodbye kiss😫

Eren:

She gave me one😎😎

Jean:

😑

Cameron: 

She gave me one too😏

You:

bruh that literally didn't happen

Jean:

good

now give me mine

You: 

no.

Jean:

you've done it before why cant you do it again😉

You: 

no.

anywayssss..

Eren:

that's why your a virgin🙄

You:

bruh wtf

Cameron:

he's got a point there (Y/N)

Jean: 

iffu want i could change that for you😏

(Y/N) changed (Y/N) S I M P S to STOP SIMPING FOR (Y/N)

You: 

i just wanna be left alone😣

Eren:

fine we'll bully you instead

why is your body count the same number as your iq🙄

Cameron:

liking levi ackerman isn't a personality🙄

Eren:

having insomnia isn't a personality🙄

Jean:

you reject people and complain you can't get dick🙄

Eren:

Oliver likes me more than you

You:

DONT BRING MY CAT INTO THIS

imagine getting bullied by your friends ex🙄

Eren: 

that's you-

You: 

ik😎

Cameron:

she likes to bully herself a lot🙄

You: 

ya, its fun😎

Eren: 

do you even have a social life?

You:

no

well now ig i do

leave me alone😣

Eren:

fine🙄

The rest of the day you just spent relaxing and watching TV because you were peopled out from all that interactions that week.

\--

At school the next day since there isn't a strict seating arrangement, you sat with all your friends, next to Eren and Cameron.

Ashley kept glaring at you, which wasn't completely weird because she even did it before this last week. But it was kind of getting on your nerves. Its not your fault that Eren didn't like her anymore, I mean even though it mostly is. She doesn't know that for sure. And neither do you.

At lunch hour you even sat down with them at lunch. Since Eren was now a single man, girls kept trying to pick up on him. Even one of the third year girls that everyone thinks is hot as fuck flirted with Eren but he just ignored them all. You're not sure why, 'maybe its too soon' you thought. 

"Eren I swear if one more girl comes and confesses their love for you I'm gonna puke." You laid your head down onto the cafeteria table and groaned at the annoyance of girls randomly popping out of no where for Eren.

"What? Are you jealous~~" He teased nudging your shoulder with his.

"No I'm fucking annoyed, all I've heard today was 'oh Eren Jaeger please fuck me I'm deeply in love with you and want you deep inside me'" You made your voice higher pitched imitating the girls voices. 

"They didn't say it like that. It was more 'oh daddy rail the shit out of me until I can't walk for weeks.'" Cameron pleaded like the girls did to Eren.

"No they didn't say anything close to what you two are talking about. It was definitely 'I want your fat juicy cock inside of me, tearing my insides. Give me your semen and shove it up my vagina.'" Connie added.

"You guys are fucking idiots" Eren slapped his hand against his forehead. " I don't get why those girls are so horny, like bruh leave me alone."

"Bruh I told you guys to leave me alone yesterday and you're complaining about girls being horny?"

"Aye that was Jean that was the horny one." 

"Okay yeah true."

\--

After school you went home by yourself again because Cameron's basketball practice had started up again. At your house you went to the kitchen and made yourself some soup. Soup is great. Anyways.. you heard a knock on your door after taking the first spoonful of your soup and went to go check out she was their. "Ashley?" 'what the fuck is she doing here?'.

Out of curiosity and nothing more you opened the door to talk to Ashley. "Ew why are you still wearing your uniform, school ended like an hour ago." She said in disgust.

"That's the first thing you say to me? I have priorities." Priorities as in soup. "What do you want?"

Ashley invited herself inside and plopped down on your couch.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Well no shit, now spill." You sat down next, but not close, to Ashley on the couch.

"About your past, you really don't remember anything do you?" She questioned looking actually sympathetic for once. "When I mentioned the accident you didn't even flinch yesterday, either you've really become a self centered bitch or you actually don't remember."

"What accident?"

"You know what this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come here." She got up off the couch and headed to the front door. "Oh yeah and by the way you shouldn't get close to Eren again, its been almost 5 years. Friendships that end should stay that way." She left without saying another word.

'What the fuck is up with that girl, does she ever make sense?' You sighed and went back to your soup at the bar stools in the kitchen. 'NO GOD DAMMIT MY SOUP GOT COLD' a single tear dropped off the corner of your eye.

\-- 

"(Y/N)" Your aunt called to you from downstairs after just arriving home from work.

"YEAH?" You yelled back walking down the stairs.

"So I have a meeting in a couple weeks out of town where Bryson goes to school and since its a 3 day weekend that week, I was wondering if you would want to come with me." Bryson is your cousin, Josey son. When Josey was 18 she got pregnant.. and the dad left her. She was left all alone with a child, which seemed to run in the family. Once your mother (M/N) found out that Josey was alone carrying child, she invited her little sister to stay with her until the had enough money to live on her own.

Once Josey started living on her own with her 3 year old child, the same thing happened to your mother. She got pregnant and when your dad found out he went to go get some milk. Although your mom had enough money to live on her own seeing as she was already graduated from college and took over the family business.

"Yeah, I might as well. It would be nice to see Bryson again." 

"Okay good, I figured you'd agree so I already asked Bryson if you could stay in the house that he's in and he said yes."

"Wait like in a frat house? And what about you?" 

"I have a hotel reserved but I thought you'd might want to stay with him instead of staying in the boring hotel all day, its about a 10 minute drive from the campus. " She continued "Oh and he said that girls crash their all the time so you probably wouldn't be the only girl. But if you're still uncomfortable with that you could stay with me instead."

That gave you at least a little bit of relief. You probably would've stressed out if you were the only girl their, it would have been awkward. "No its okay, I'd gladly stay with Bryson and catch up."

You're aunt smiled at you. "Okay well if you need anything for the trip just ask me and I'll get you anything."

"Thanks. I should probably get to work homework, did you have dinner already. I wasn't sure what time you'd be home so I put your portions in the fridge."

"Oooo yay, I'm starving." Josey groaned and went over to the fridge and took out the dinner you made for her. "Thanks for dinner." She said stuffing her face.

"Yeah no problem." You went upstairs and started working on math homework. After you started writing down the first problem you got a buzz on your phone and you were bored anyways so you checked it (yes you stopped after not even completing the first question🙄. What about it.). 

Eren:

wyd

You:

taking my fish for a walk wbu

Eren:

...

i got bored

You: 

so you text me just because u bored🙄

Eren: 

yes, now fill my boredom

You:

bitch do your homework

Eren: 

i already did

You: 

yeah well i didn't

Eren:

cool now ft me

You:

u ft me🙄

Eren:

fine

8:49 P.M.

(INCOMING FACETIME- EREN)

(ACCEPT) (DECLINE)

You hit the accept button and propped your phone on your laptop so you could do work and facetime because your lazy ass wouldn't finish homework if you didn't.

"Hey" Eren said from the other line. He was laying on his stomach on his bed with his hands resting underneath his chin.

"Hi, are you good at math?" 

"Um kinda I guess, I have an A in that class so I could help you?"

"Okay great" He started helping you with your math and you started understanding how to do things the right way until the last question. "I don't understand what I got wrong."

"You missed a step. You're supposed to exchange the greater than or equal to sign for an equals."

"Oh shit you're right, oops." He chuckled at you being flustered with yourself about math. He smiled to himself and thought of how badly he wanted you. After he met you Ashley didn't seem to be in his mind as much as you were, he felt like he had known you years before actually meeting you. It was odd to him since he'd never felt like this towards someone before.

During Ashley and his time of dating they had actually taken a break before. It was around the beginning of 1st year and she 'wanted to explore her options'. Eren at that time was ignorant to anything she said just because she was hot and he liked sex. Although they were still friends, Ashley had started hanging out with different guys all the time, so Eren had decided to get on some of his own action. He pretty much became a fuck boy and played with girls feelings for almost half a year never committing to a relationship until Ashley came crawling back to him.

But even though they got back together he never thought of Ashley the same as when they first got together. Though he didn't just stay with her for the sex, it was mostly out of pity. She had family problems which got her really depressed. Eren was worried that she'd hurt herself. Sometimes she called Eren crying saying that she wanted to kill herself. 

That was until a few weeks ago when Eren found out that her family was doing perfectly fine and that Ashley was just doing it for attention.

You looked up at your screen to see Eren smiling at you. "What?"

"Nothing" He kept smiling and looked at the ceiling of his room.

"Mmm yeah sure." You glared at him knowing that he was probably having some lewd thoughts about you as the pervert he and his friends are. "Thanks for helping me with math, I swear I don't understand a word that comes out of Shadis's mouth"

"And you're my future business partner? Wow I guess I'll need to look for a new one then." He joked. You just rolled your eyes in annoyance and grabbed your phone and hopped onto your bed.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure ask anything." He responded thinking it would be an actual serious conversation, the tone of your voice when you asked seemed like you needed to say something important.

"How many girls have you fucked?" Eren bursted into laugher totally not seeing that question coming.

"Thats what you wanted to ask me?" He continued laughing.

"What? I'm genuinely curious. You told me that you used to be a fuck boy.. though I'm not too sure you still aren't.. so what's the answer?" You questioned again.

"Well if you really want to know probably around 15."

"Damn you really were a fuck boy huh."

"You're virgin ass could never." He teased.

"Mmm I think I'm fine being a virgin now. I don't want to just be fucked then tossed aside."

"Hey its not something I'm completely proud of you know."

"Well sure, anyways..." You looked at your clock to see that 2 hours have passed by of you two being on facetime. "Bruh what the fuck I swear it was just 9:00"

"Hahah yeah I guess time flew by pretty quick. You know what I just realized.. I know you but I don't really know you."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I know what you're like but I don't know what you like."

"Hmmm well, what do you wanna know? As long as I get to ask you a question after."

"Well first off what music do you like?"

"My playlist is literally full of random ass music, it literally has like RnB, alternative music but then I have some heavy metal. There is also the occasional anime songs which adds a little bit of spice."

"Okay but like same my playlist has some severe mood swings."

"What is your favorite kind of ice cream?

"Chocolate, what's yours?"

"Ummm probably vanilla, its simple."

"When was the last time you cried and why?"

"Well today I heated up soup and then someone so rudely invited themselves over-"

"Wait let me guess, was it Ashley?" Eren interrupted you rudely🙄. He needs to let you finish this sad story🙄.

"Yeah but that's beside the point-"

"What did she want?"

"I honestly have no idea, I kinda forgot what she told me not gonna lie. But she started saying something and like said never mind and left. Even though I didn't want her there in the first place.. back to my story. Okay so then I went back to my soup and it was cold so I had to reheat it, it was super depressing."

"Oh yeah that sounds super depressing." He sarcastically said.

"I will have you know it was the worst moment in my entire life."

"Hmm I thought kissing horse face would be the wort moment of your life." Eren laughed.

"No I will admit he was a pretty good kisser but-" You stopped yourself before finishing that sentence because you knew you'd regret it.

"But I was a better kisser." He finished your sentence perfectly.

"No, but I wouldn't do it again." You corrected him with a lie, which he didn't believe but just nodded his head and said 'mmhmm'.

"So you'd kiss me again." The side of Eren's cheek lifted into a smirk.

"In your dreams" You lifted your eyebrow at him with a sort of 'you wish' look.

"Oh okay I'll be waiting for you then."

"Jeez if you were really that desperate to kiss someone then why not just go to those fan girls you have." If you had to be completely honest with yourself you were sort of annoyed with the girls following him around, not because they were annoying, but because you didn't want him to have anyone. But of course you'd never admit that to yourself.

You're scared to love someone. Most of everyone important in your life has left you besides Josey and Cameron, and now there is Eren. Its tough to love others when you don't love yourself. You really don't care what other people think but everything you do, you do for yourself, to try to boost your self esteem.

And now you're also scared about what will happen when you get your memories back, what if you lost all your bad memories. Maybe you didn't want them back and that's why they haven't come back yet.

"See, the difference is I don't want to kiss any of them."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Because I only want to kiss you." Your heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Shut up you fucktard isn't it your bed time?"

"Mmm, I only feel like sleeping with you right now."

"Bruh.. And you said Jean was the horny one... I really doubt that now"

"What? Cuddles sound nice right now." He said with a serious face knowing that you fell perfectly into his trap.

"Oh wow sure, that's definitely what you meant." You rubbed your eyes from exhaustion.

"Fine. I guess we can go to bed separately." He continued. "You need to go to bed, we have school tomorrow still."

"Its really weird, I could probably actually fall asleep right now."

"That's good though, so go to sleep. Goodnight (Y/N)."

"Goodnight Eren."

You hung up the facetime call and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted all the ones from my wattpad so now I'll probably be posting daily. Anyways, hi guys❤


	10. HELP🐱 MY PUSSIES GONE CRAZY🔪⛓⚔

Three weeks time skip to going to Shiganshina University.

For the past three weeks you've been getting closer to your friends, but one friend in particular, Eren. Cameron didn't like the fact that someone besides him was getting closer to you but he knew that this is the happiest you've been in a while and that's because of Eren, and not him. Which that pains him that he couldn't be the one to help his best friend.

"Yo (Y/N)! How've you been?" Your cousin pulled you into a hug. It has been since the middle of your 1st year since you've seen each other. Bryson really wanted to come visit since he found out you got out of your coma but because of college he couldn't leave. And its too far of a drive to just take a days visit.(S/N: Bryson is in his 2nd year of college)

"What? No hug for your mother?" Josey came up beside you and Bryson pulled her into a hug too. Bryson got most of his looks from his father, you could tell. He had black hair and was tall where Josey had light brown hair and was on the shorter side. Though Bryson got the same nose as his mother.

"Its nice to see you again Bryson." You smiled at your cousin as he did the same.

"Okay so I have a meeting in 20 minutes so I'll leave you two to catch up. I'll see you tomorrow!" Josey got back into her car and drove off to her meeting.

You followed Bryson to his frat house and when you got there he introduced you to everyone. "Guys meet (Y/N) my cousin." You half ass smiled at them saying hi. 

"Hey (Y/N), I'm Erwin the president of this house. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" Said the tall blonde male. You just nodded your head complying.

The last time you had seen Bryson at college he was in a different fraternity so you'd never met any of these people before. You soon figured out some of the other guys names, there was Levi, Porco, Marcel, Colt and Zeke (For the purposes of this story they are all between the ages 19-22). 

"Its gonna be nice having another girl around while I'm here" A girl with glasses and brown hair slung her arm around your neck. "I'm Hange don't mind that little dude over there, he's kinda a neat freak." She pointed to Levi which he was giving her the most terrifying stare you'd ever seen, Levi did not like his height being called out. Though he was popular with all the girls, even the boys, he hated the mention of his height. Especially when it came from Hange.

"Guys if Hange dies tonight we know who did it right?" You stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"What? Why would I die tonight?" Hange said completely oblivious of the wild man tearing her apart with his eyes.

"Mmm don't worry about it." She just shrugged and went over to the 'little dude'. Damn she is totally gonna die tonight.

"Here (Y/N), let me show you to my room." Bryson brought you to his room where you would be staying at on a futon on the floor. When your mom died you moved in with Josey so Bryson was there too, he was practically your older brother so sharing the same room wasn't weird at all.

You set your duffel bag down next to the futon you'd be sleeping on. "Just so you know, we are having a party tonight. I figured you'd want to go to one anyways."

"Bitch you know me too well."

"Yes, yes I do." He continued, "Any good hookups lately, still a virgin?" 

"Yes, yes I am, and I guess I did make out with this guy that was pretty hot. But it was just a dare so it didn't necessarily mean anything to either of us."

"Boringg.... You need to get a good hookup tonight. Zeke is single if you're interested."

"Meh, I'm not opposed to older men so he was okay. I'm not gonna say anything's gonna happen tonight for sure, but if something were to happen I wouldn't be mad."

"Mmm okay then. Lets go eat lunch I'm starving."

"Bruh its 3:00 and you're just now having lunch?"

"Bitch I know damn well you haven't eaten either."

"Touché"

The two of you grabbed lunch from the campus cafeteria and then walked around the campus doing random shit for a few hours. Once you got back some people were helping set up things for the party. You helped a little bit with that and made some conversation with some of the boys. When everyone got finished setting up you all went to your rooms to get ready.

You got dressed into a grey crop top that had black outline with black mom jeans.

Since it was now around 10:30 people started showing up. You were with your cousin and Zeke having a drink. The music was blaring and some people were already hammered. Hange challenged you to beer pong with Levi and Bryson. 

Levi made every single one he tossed in which was okay, Hange didn't make a single one in. Her faulty had lead to your and Bryson's win, though you probably shouldn't have played because you don't carry your alcohol well.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Zeke said and drank some more of the beer out of his cup.

"Nah, single as fuck."

"Same, wanna-"

Bryson came up behind you and patted you on the head interrupting Zeke, "Hey (Y/N), I got something for you~~" He slipped a joint into your hand.

"Ooo thanks bro." You smiled at him as he went off to his room with a girl. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"Oh never mind, it wasn't important."

"Oh okay, I'm gonna step outside for a while then." You finished your drink and went outside with a lighter. After inhaling the smoke you felt a lot more relaxed then you had before and laid down on the grass looking into the starry sky.

A few minutes after your eyes turned blood-shot and the effect of the weed kicked in harder. "Hey, mind if I join you." You turned to the brown haired-male and rubbed your eyes to see if you were hallucinating.

Eren's POV (Around 9:00 p.m.)

Last minute my father told me that I'd be going with them to their meeting and spend the weekend with my half brother. I'm not opposed to doing so but we don't get along very well. So here I am at his frat house.

"Hey Eren, we're having a party tonight and I need to get some drinks so do you mind tagging along with us?" Zeke walked over to me with his friend Porco. 

"Sure" I agreed and we hopped into Zeke's car and drove to the liquor store. There had been a crash on the highway so getting to the store took much longer than it should have, I really didn't want to be stuck in a car with Zeke for more than 20 minutes. 

Zeke and I only don't get along well because our relationship was more of a forced one. Every time it was dad's week to have Zeke, he never seemed to want to be there and we were forced to interact. 

Zeke's mom also is a little crazy, she wanted Zeke to inherit the family company.. even though it is my mother's company and not the Jaegers. That didn't matter to her though, she just wanted the money and for Grisha to suffer the consequences of leaving her.

It was a really stupid situation. Anyways, once we got back the party had already been set up so I went to Zeke's room to get situated. Once the music started blaring I figured the party had started so I went to the main room and got a drink.

I was just chilling on the couch drinking but then a girl sat down next to me and started getting touchy. Her had slid up from my knee all the way up to my face. "Well aren't you a catch." She stroked her hand on the back of my neck as she got on my lap straddling me.

Part of me wanted to fuck this girl. But no. I don't want to. She isn't the girl I would want to fuck right now. It was kind of pathetic how this girl just clung onto a guy that she didn't even know, especially since she doesn't know I'm underaged, one more year until I'm 18.

I pushed her off of me gently and just walked away. So then I walked into the kitchen and saw my brother and chugged my drink.

"Yo Eren, you want another?" Zeke said pointing at my now empty cut. I just shook my head and he gave me the drink. "Wait which school do you go to again?" 

"Freedom high, why?" Zeke seemed to be shocked at the mention of my school.

"Their is actually a girl here that goes to that school, I think she's your age."

"Really, that's cool I guess." I don't really care honestly, its not one of my friends so it'll probably just be a horny fan girl or some shit.

"Yeah her name was (Y/N) I think" My eyes widened at the name. "Huh so I guess you know her?". Damn right I know her, she was the last person I would've thought would be here of all places though. "If you want to go see her she went outside, I already missed my shot so I might as well give her to you."

"You aren't giving me shit, she was never yours in the first place." I got really pissed at his last sentence, he said it as if she was just an object. How typical of him. I drank some more of the drink and left Zeke to go see (Y/N), and exactly as he said. Their she was.

"Hey, mind if I join you." She turned to look at me and was shocked to see me, I could tell by her eyes that she was cooked.

"Eren?! What the fuck? Why are you here?" Yep, definitely drunk too. "Oops sorry I didn't mean for that to sound rude." 

Shit she was hot, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I sat down next to her on the grass. "Its okay, mind if I take a hit?" She shook her head saying it was okay and handed me the joint.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My half brother lives in this house, you?"

"Oh that makes sense, my cousin lives here too." Her (H/L) (H/C) hair blew with the breeze and I could see her blood-shot (E/C) sparkle. How does she do it, what makes me crave her touch so badly. Even though we've been becoming better friends every day, I want more, even if I don't deserve it.

Suddenly she scooted closer to me and brought her face closer to mine our lips almost touching.

Your POV:

Eren, the one person I wanted to see right now. Actually showed up, what the fuck kind of coincidence is that. Well it may just be the drugs talking but holy shit I want to kiss him so bad. The way he looked in just his black sweats and white t-shirt did not do good things to your girl.

I could feel his eyes not leaving me after our conversation. When he sat down next to me all I thought about was just getting on top of him. Damn horny bitch calm down, eh you know what fuck it. Still probably the drugs speaking but I couldn't give a shit right now.

I scooted closer to him, my lips almost touching his. 

Normal POV:

Eren was hesitant at first, this definitely caught him off guard. But then he put the set then joint down on the cement next to him and pulled your face to his, smashing your lips to his. He gripped onto your thighs and pulled you onto his lap. This kiss was way more intense and passionate then the first time. 

You slowly grinded on his lap making him grab your waist and pulling you tighter against him and a moan escaped your mouth. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. When you both pulled away to take a breather, you pulled off your shirt. The cold winter air hit your bare skin sending goosebumps up your body but warmed up by Eren's touch

You felt his lips go down from your neck to your breasts. Neither of you could stop, whether you wanted to or not. This feeling of lust was taking over the both of you, his hands crept up your back to the clip of your lacey black bra and removed it. He stroked your right nipple that hardened by the breeze and sucked onto the other one, his tongue moving around on your boob.

Your silent moans filled Eren's ear which turned him on hearing how vulnerable you were to his touch. His bulge got larger and you could feel it against your crotch. You moved harder on him making him grunt. He brought his face up to your neck and started searching around for your sweet spot, leaving marks as he moved around. 

You moaned louder this time, your pussy got wetter by the second. This time you wanted to go further, you wanted to fuck Eren so badly. He was making you feel so good, he could do anything he wanted to you. And you'd let him. "Eren.. fuck" you hissed. 

Eren brought his lips back up to your and continued to explore your mouth. "Shit" he backed away after tasting alcohol and weed from your mouth. "(Y/N) how much did you drink tonight?" He instantly regretted taking advantage of you in a moment of your weakness. He didn't want to treat you like all the other girls he just tossed aside.

"Mmm, probably yes." You were drunk. Not as drunk as you could've been though. But you were also high so there's that too. Part of your answer was from your stupidity so you would still remember all of this tomorrow.

From his reaction you felt bad for pressuring him into kissing you. You were thinking he didn't like you in that way, but also you didn't like him in that way either which made you feel guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.. uh yeah um sorry" You stumbled to grab your bra and put it back on along with your shirt.

Eren's POV:

Shit I shouldn't have kissed her. She's probably gonna hate me for taking advantage of her, I should have known she was drunk. I could even see it in her eyes that she was smoked. Fuck I really screwed up this time.

(Y/N) kept saying sorry for what I should've been apologizing for. Maybe that meant she didn't hate me but blamed herself. "No you shouldn't be sorry (Y/N), I'm sorry. I'm not as drunk as you are, I shouldn't have let you make rash decisions you'd regret later"

"See, I don't think I would've regretted it later.." She went back over to where I was standing an pulled my head down into another kiss. Her slips were so soft I never wanted them to leave. "Fuck, I did it again. I'm so sorry Eren I didn't mean too, well shit I did. Fuck. Sorry, I should probably leave now." She panicked and left me, going back into the house.

I wouldn't have let her go alone in that state but it would honestly be for the best for me not to be around her. She kissed me again and I let her, I don't know what I would do if she asked me to fuck her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING APOSDFIAFO🥰🥰. I might not be able to post as much because I actually have to start doing things now that my doctor said I can walk😔. Anyways ily guys, i've got over 100 reads already❤.


	11. Isayama pls don't kill Eren🥰🥰 thanks🙏🙌

Your POV:

Fuck, why did I kiss him again! I walked through the crowd of people to get upstairs to the room I was staying in. God dammit why does he have to be so irresistible. I've never been like this around him before though so why now.. Oh right, I'm on drugs. Love that for me.

Opening the door to the room I was staying in I had totally forgotten that Bryson had brought a girl to his room. "Oh shit I'm sorry" I covered my eyes as Bryson just laughed. Luckily they were under sheets but seeing my brother-figure fucking a girl was definitely gonna scar me for the rest of my life.

I closed the door but didn't know where to go next. There was loud laughter coming from the door next to my cousins that sounded like Hange's so I went into the room to see what they were doing.

Levi, Hange, and Erwin were all just sitting around in the room. Hange had some crayons in her hand and was drawing some sort of rat. Erwin seemed to be doing some paperwork in the corner of the room.

"Why are you drawing a rat?" I asked. To be honest it was a pretty shitty rat but she's drunk so it's probably better than a lot of people could've done.

"HAHAHAH EVEN (Y/N) SAID YOU LOOK LIKE A RAT" She laughed.

"Tch, she's talking about you're drawing. You don't draw well drunk." Levi didn't seem to like Hange drawing him. Well I wouldn't want to be drawn like a rat either I guess.

"Psh it still looks like you."

"Yeah she has a good point, it looks like a rat-Levi."

"So you're drunk too huh, why'd you come in here anyways." Levi said annoyed.

"Mmm yeah, uh, my cousin is fucking someone in the room next door." And I still can't get that image out of my head, someone shoot me.

Crap, now that reminded me of Eren. Ughhh please someone spare me the embarrassment.

"Looks like you got in on some action too." Levi pointed at my neck. "Let me guess Jaeger?"

"Yeah, but probably not the one you're thinking." I laid down on the bed Levi was sitting on and sighed.

"Wait you mean Eren? Zeke's little brother?" He looked a bit shocked but still had his normal expressionless face. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Huh so that's who his brother is. He broke up with her a while ago. We actually go to the same school too."

"But if you hooked up with Eren why would you be here right now? Did something happen?" Hange being the caring person she is, asked me and sat down on the bed next to Levi after putting down her crayons.

"No. Well I guess kinda, but I'm alright. I think I had too much to drink."

"And you're high dumbass." Levi examined my eyes seeing them being blood-shot. "Damn girl you really don't take parties well do you?"

"Meh, I've been to plenty but this time is an exception."

"Is there anyway we can help you?" Hange was super sweet drunk it was kinda cute. She was treating me as if I was the Sawney to her Bean. 

"Do you mind if I crash here for a little." There was no way I was gonna risk walking in on Bryson doing the dirty again.

"Yeah you can, there are some waters in the mini-fridge if you need it." Erwin commented after flipping over his paper and walked over to the second bed and sat on it. I smiled at him and said thanks.

"Tch, at least wear your shirt the right way." Levi rolled his eyes at my improperness. Without thinking much about it I proceeded to take off my shirt and put in on the proper way.

Erwin was staring at me but then looked away to be polite and Levi just rolled his eyes at my stupidity. Hange just laughed, she was way drunker than me. I don't think Levi or Erwin had anything to drink though, unless they just handle their alcohol well. 

"Oh shit, I didn't even realize what I was doing. Sorry." I slapped my face that was pink from embarrassment. Ugh why do I keep screwing up.

I grabbed a water from the mini-fridge and sat back down. Soon both me and Hange were passed out on each other.

Normal POV:

When you woke up the next morning you had a severe headache. It was just you and Hange in the room, she was still passed out. There was a note on the desk next to the bed you were on that said "take three" with ibuprofen and water next to it. 

You presumed Levi had written it because it was straight to the point with absolutely nothing else. After taking the medicine you got out of bed and went into Bryson's room, luckily he wasn't in there. 

Sluggishly, you tread over to your black bag and pulled out clothes to change in to. Since you had already picked out your outfit for today when you packed, you wore a long sleeve white crop top and mom jeans. Though you weren't in the mood to wear it but, wore it anyways.

Once your headache went down a little you decided to go downstairs were the other boys would be.

"Oh (Y/N) you're finally up." Bryson was on the couch with some of the other boys. You never looked at the time on your phone, but when you did you were a little shocked that you were able to sleep until around 10. 

"Haha, yeah." You scratched the back of your neck awkwardly when you saw Eren sitting on the couch next to Levi. You went into the kitchen which was separate from the living room where to boys were and Bryson followed.

"You can have anything for breakfast that doesn't have a name on it." You found an apple which didn't have a name on it and ate it. "So, Levi told me you crashed in his room last night."

"Is that it?"

"Eh, also that you hooked up with Zeke's brother. I didn't think that kind of dude would be your type." Bryson thought that you would hook up with the blonde Jaeger, he seemed like more of the guy you would hook up with rather than Eren.

But since you and Eren already knew each other, it made a little more sense to him.

"Yeah.. Lets not talk about that." You sighed.

"Whatever, as long as we don't talk about last night"

"Good, I really didn't want to anyway." 

"Hey, you guys wanna go get boba with us?" Colt came into the kitchen looking for you and Bryson.

"Yeah sure, you wanna come (Y/N)." You nodded your head agreeing to go along. Boba sounded really good right now.

When you got to the shop everyone ordered theirs separately and you got your favorite Mango milk tea with tapioca. 

You tried your best to not make things awkward between you and Eren which seemed to work pretty well. You two were talking as if nothing had happened which was good, but something did happen and pretending like nothing happened felt weird to you.

Last night you were cooked and drunk, that made you make decisions on a whim but still now you enjoyed what happened between you and Eren. Though it should have never happened, you did regretted kissing him. Not that you didn't want to, but you didn't want to ruin the relationship that you had with him. You felt bad for using him like that, you don't have feelings for him so you still don't understand why you wanted to kiss him so badly. It may have just been the drugs, but not right now. There was still a little part of you that wanted to kiss him.

He even likes someone. Which made you feel even more guilty for pressuring him to kiss you in the moment.

Your POV: 

We were talking like we normally always had, but it wasn't perfectly normal. There was still tension between us, awkward tension. Now that I have full control over my actions again I know it was really sudden to just kiss him, but why do I still want to kiss him. Sure he's hot, who wouldn't want to kiss him. But before now I never did want to like this.

Maybe we made jokes about it before, but that's all they were. 

When we got back to the house everyone split up and started doing their own thing. "Hey, can I talk to you." Eren came up to me, which I was glad he did. We did need to talk about last night to clear everything up.

"Yeah, do you wanna go for a walk or something?" He nodded and we walked around in silence for a while until we reached a park where we sat down on a bench.

"So uh, last night I know we were both pretty out of it. You don't have to worry about it, I know we're just friends and last night was an accident." I broke the awkward silence, it was hard saying that. I know that was what I wanted to happen but when I said it it hurt. Why, its not like I wanted to be more than friends.

Oh shit. Do I like him? Is that why I've been feeling this way? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. FUCKKKK. AHH ITS TRUE ISN'T IT.

I HAVEN'T HAD THIS FEELING IS SO LONG THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T RECOGNIZE IT AHHHHH. I'M A HORNY BITCH AREN'T I.

Eren's POV:

To be honest, I want to be with (Y/N). More than ever, but I don't deserve to be in a relationship with her. She probably doesn't even like me like that. And for me to kiss her was wrong. "So uh, last night I know we were both pretty out of it. You don't have to worry about it, I know we're just friends and last night was just an accident." 

Those words stung. I knew she thought of me as just a friend and still kissed her. Fuck I screwed up again. "Yeah we're just friends. I wanted to clear that up. Sorry about last night. But just so you know don't feel bad for what happened last night, I don't regret it. It was nice." Fuck I didn't mean to say that, I'm talking like a fuck boy again.

"Oh okay then, to be honest I don't regret it either. But to be clear though, we are just friends" I could tell that that lightened up the mood. It was a relief knowing that she didn't regret it, unless she just said that because I did. But it still hurt when she said we were nothing more than 'just friends'.

I looked at her neck where I had given her marks last night and laughed. She noticed me looking at the spots.

"Yeah, uh huh you did that mother fucker." (Y/N) shook her head and laughed.

"Yes, yes I did." I messed up her hair and she pouted. Things were already starting to ease up.

Normal POV: 

"Anyways, do you want to go back and play some video games. I think Bryson was setting up Mario Kart when we left." You wanted to avoid talking more about this subject. You meant what you said earlier, you didn't want to be more than friends. But there was a chance that you were wrong. 

"Yeah sure, but I'll have you know. You won't beat me."

"Mmm yeah definitely. We'll see about that" You challenged him.

"Yup, we sure will." He continued "So is Bryson the one that's your cousin?"

"Yeah, and you never told me you had a half-brother." 

"Well, I don't really like talking about it. Zeke's side of the family is complicated."

"Oh I guess that makes sense." You didn't want to push any further on that conversation since Eren seemed like he didn't want to talk about it to you. Which you were fine with.

When you arrived back at the house, Bryson, Levi, Hange, and Colt were playing Mario Kart so you and Eren joined them.

In the end Eren did beat you as he said he would.


	12. i like to be fucked like a slut👴

Sunday afternoon you arrived back at your house with your Aunt since you still had to go to school Monday. You didn't tell Josey about what happened because well you didn't want to talk about it and it involved drugs which she was not fond of.

Cameron came over when you got back too. You didn't tell him anything as well, he would probably just get mad at Eren since what he told you seemed like he just used you. But you did the same to him pretty much. You just wanted to forget about it.

The more you thought about it the more you longed for Eren's touch.

"Wait Eren was there?" Cameron was shocked to hear that you spent the weekend with not just Bryson but with Eren too.

"Yeah, his half-brother is in the same house as Bryson. Weird coincidence I guess."

-1 month time skip-

For the past month you and Eren have drifted apart, you still talked with him because you were in the same friend group though. But both of you still felt bad for using the other. 

Eren took the hint that you didn't like him so he backed off, which is what he thought you wanted. But that just made you distance yourself even more from him because that's what you thought he wanted. You also didn't want to risk being played by him, if you did start to develop feeling for him, he would probably just crush them. 'Maybe Ashley was right, he would just play me.'

"(Y/N) don't forget that after school we have a dinner to attend to." Josey slipped on her shoes and headed to the front door.

"Shit I totally forgot about that, thanks for reminding me. Cameron's family will be there right?" You finished packing your lunch that you would eat at school and went to the door where Josey would be leaving.

"Yeah they will, have a good day. I won't be coming home later, after work I'm going straight to the dinner." She opened the door and waved goodbye to you.

"Okay, see you later!" You waved back then continued to get ready for school. 

Ever since last week you started driving to school with Cameron again since their basketball season had ended. And today was your turn to drive to school.

Usually since Cameron is always ready first he comes to your house 20 minutes before leaving to school.

"I really don't want to go tonight." Cameron sulked and jumped onto your bed as you pulled up your school socks.

"Bruh neither do I but we just have to put up with it. Our futures have already been decided for us so their isn't much we could do about it." You ruffled your fingers through Cameron's blonde hair and he groaned in annoyance.

"Do you ever just want to run away and live your own life?" You were a little shocked at his question because Cameron always seemed to enjoy his life and looked forward to taking over his parents company.

"Well yeah I guess. But I hadn't put much thought into it."

"Do you want to go run away with me." Cameron looked you dead in the eye, he was serious. He just wanted to run away with you and marry you. Though he knew that was never possible so he just laughed.

"Cameron don't say stupid shit like that, you know we can't." You rolled your eyes and sighed at your bestfriends change of attitude. "Besides, we are kind of lucky that we have our lives planned out. If I had a choice of what I wanted to do when I got older I would literally live in a ditch because I have no idea what I would do."

"Mmm, I bet if you had a choice you would find yourself a sugar daddy and live off of him. You could easily pull one."

"Hmm that's tempting, maybe in another life."

Cameron thought to himself, 'Yeah, maybe in another life... I could be with you'.

"Okay lets go." Cameron hopped on the and shrugged off the depressing thought. The two of you got your bags and drove to school.

\--

"OW SASHA LET GO" Connie screamed in the hallway at the girl who was biting his hand that thought it was a potato.

"Jeez has there ever been a day where something doesn't happen with the two of them." You and Cameron walked towards the scene. Today you came prepared, before leaving you put a slice of bread in your bag.

You pulled out the piece of bread and waved it in front of Sasha's face to let go. Pretty much everyone was staring at you guys at this point but they were used to Sasha's behavior.

She latched onto the thick piece of bread and ran to a corner to eat in peace.

"Ah thanks (Y/N)." Connie rubbed his tooth-marked hand and hissed. "I think she's getting more and more violent every day."

"Yeah, she definitely is." 

"Hey guys." Eren came up to the group with Mikasa and Armin at his sides. The group seemed much happier then before when they weren't friends because of Ashley. 

"Hey." You gave him a half smile. The group could feel the awkward tension between you and Eren. Cameron noticed a while ago that you had been distancing yourself from Eren, but he never really questioned anything. That's what he wanted to happen between you and Eren, he knew it was selfish. But don't we all deserve to be selfish sometimes, it was your decision to stay away from Eren anyways.

"We should probably get to class, the bell is going to ring in a minute." Mikasa told the group, we all agreed and went to Shadis's classroom.

"Alright class, today we will be starting our science project. I have assigned each of you a partner to design a car that is durable enough to hold an egg but also have speed." He got more into detail on the project and handed out packets to the class for everyone to have filled out by the end of the deadline which was in 2 and a half weeks.

"The partners will be Cameron and Sasha, Connie and Mikasa, Jean and Marco, Reiner and Bertholdt, Anne and Armin, (Y/N) and Eren..." He continued on calling out partners but your gaze went over to the emerald green hued boy as his went to you. 'Shit this is not good, I should ask for a different partner. No I doubt Shadis would ever agree to that, I'll just have to live with it I guess' You sighed and waited for Shadis to stop talking so you could start the project.

When he did, you walked over to the seat next to Eren and sat down in it. "So what do you want to do for the project." Eren went through his packet to the drawing section to sketch out a plan.

"Well since we can only use paper and straws for the body of the car we should make it into a pizza shape and have the egg be put inside the car with some sort of paper seat belt to hold it in." Eren was drawing down the idea onto his paper as well as you were. 

After discussing more of the project Eren lost focus staring into your eyes. He missed those (E/C) orbs that he used to look in all the time.

He wants to be better friends with you again but doesn't know how. Even though you have been drifting apart Eren still likes you. "Eren?"

"Oh sorry what?" He jolted back to reality.

"Um, I was saying that I think we did enough for today so we could take a break for the rest of the period."

"Oh okay." You were about to walk off to go talk to Cameron but then his hand grabbed your wrist stopping you from leaving. You turned to look back at Eren who was holding your wrist. "Oh uh sorry" He let go. "Could we talk for a little?"

You sat back down, you didn't want to leave Eren, even if it was for the best if you did. "Yeah? Got something on your mind?"

"Mmm, just you again." Your heart fluttered, its been a while since you've heard his flirty voice. Damn did you miss it. The slight rasp of his deep voice filled your ear, you enjoyed being around Eren. 

"Hm that makes two of us." You cockily when along with the flirting.

"Oh really? In that case why don't we hang out tonight, you're going to the dinner tonight right?" Eren gave up on avoiding you, he just wanted you back. Even if you didn't want him back.

"Yeah I am, I'm sure theirs no way of avoiding you tonight so might as well." As much as you knew it would be a bad idea, you didn't care. Cameron and Jean would be there too so it should be fine. Plus doing the project with Eren seemed to bring down the awkwardness. 

Maybe things could go back to how they use to be. You both hoped it could.

"Okay great." The bell rang and everyone started packing out the door. You put all your stuff into your bag and went to your next class, P.E. which was taught by Pyxis.

Once lunch period rolled around you sat next to Eren today. Cameron was jealous by you suddenly sitting by Eren again. But in the end he knew it would happen eventually so just went back to talking to Jean.

After lunch you caught up with Eren, Cameron, and Jean to ask them something. "Do you guys wanna stay the night at my house after the dinner?"

"Wait really? A chance to stay over at your house, hell yeah." Jean answered as the horny boy he is. 

"Yeah sure sounds fun." Eren was glad that you were comfortable around him again. He was proud of the progress he had already made in one day.

"I was already planning on it but I guess they can join." Cameron said.

"Okay great, I'm gonna pick all of you up on my way to the dinner so you can put your stuff in my car if that's okay." They all agreed and you walked into class with them.


	13. 😎🤏😀🕶🤏

After school Cameron got ready at his house this time so that he could bring over what he needs to stay the night.

When you got home you cleaned the house a little before getting ready. You wore a tight black scoop spaghetti strap dress that had a slit on the right ride with a silver necklace and black heels.

Cameron came over to your house once he had finished getting ready and bought over a bag with some extra clothes to stay the night. You figured that Cameron would be finished before you so you left the door unlocked for him to come in.

When he came into your room you were applying blush. "Ooo perfect timing, I wanna put some on your face." You walked over to Cameron with a bush stick but he dodged it not wanting it on his face. "Stop struggling it'll only make it worse." 

"NO I DON'T WANT IT ON MY FACE" He ran out of the room with you following behind. 

"Bro slow down, you're going too fucking fast." After a few minutes you were too out of breath to keep following him. "Fine I give up, luckily for me I know where you are sleeping tonight."

"Oh hell no, how about I let you put blush on me when we get back."

"Mmm, deal." You laughed and went back upstairs, Cameron sighed and followed you.

"So, you started talking with Eren again." Cameron sat down next to you on your bed.

"Yeah, I guess I missed being his friend."

"Yeah, 'friend'" He said with an annoyed tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.. well, what happened for you not to be his friend anyways. I never asked but now I'm curious since you wanna be closer with him again."

"Nothing really happened. We just drifted apart." Which was mostly true because you had talked it out with him Eren the day of and were on good terms. 

"Sure don't tell me. It's not my business to know you fucked him anyways."

"Bruh what the fuck. I literally didn't fuck him but whatever. Why are you so pressed about it anyways if I did?"

"Just forget about it, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Mmm okay whatever, I'm putting lipstick on you later."

"HEY WHAT THAT WASN'T PART OF THE AGREEMENT." You evilly smirked at him which he just backed off, he knew he couldn't win this argument.

"Okay we should start picking up the other guys now. Wait I don't know where they live."

"I do, I can cut put in direction on my phone."

"Oh okay good."

You drove off in your car with Cameron to go pick up the boys. Since Jean lived closer you went to his house first. Cameron texted him that you arrived at his house so he came out dressed in his suit with a bag for tonight.

"Yo wassup." Jean got in the back of the car and sat down.

"I warn you, (Y/N) is a crazy driver."

"Bruh the the fuck up, I am not." You punched Cameron's shoulder.

"Hah that was so weak!" He made fun of the punch that didn't even seem to faze him.

"Get out."

"But the car is moving?!"

"Yes. That's the point" Cameron just rolled his eyes and both of you laughed.

"Oh that's a good idea, get out Cameron so I can sit next to (Y/N)" Jean smiled slyly.

"Mmm, on second thought I think I'll get out." You joked, but not really. But you still didn't get out. "Bruh Cameron put on directions I don't know where the fuck I'm going."

"Oh right sorry." He put in the directions for you to drive to the house. When you got to the house you were surprised to see how big it was. Sure, you're house was unnecessarily big but his was just huge. It made sense though since both his mother and father had a well paying job.

You pulled up to the driveway and Eren came out after you texted him, when you saw him you choked. "Are you good (Y/N)?" Cameron patted your back trying to help you.

"AHDFOS ya I'm good." He took your breath away, literally. You had forgotten how hot his looked in a suit. Like god damn what are they feeding this dude. 

Eren got into the opposite side of the car that Jean was on which was behind you. As he got in, the smell of your vanilla aroma filled his nose. He really liked the way you smelt, not in a weird way though. It was kind of nostalgic to him, their was always the slight hint of jasmine on you which was his favorite flower that he gave to his mom when he was little all the time.

Eren couldn't fully see you but he already knew you looked hot. Your bare shoulders is all he could see which got him thinking of you naked. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of you like that but he just couldn't help it.

"Hey" Eren said one he sat down.

"Eren you made (Y/N) choke, I'm jealous." Jean pouted.

"Bruh, the fuck. He didn't make me choke." You started driving out of the driveway.

"Well I could make you choke if you wanted to." Eren smirked at you in the rear-view mirror and you slammed on the breaks suddenly, making them jolt forward.

You were shocked at first but then bursted out laughing. The three guys just looked at you and laughed. "Wait what the fuck, I mean.. say less hehe." You did the debby ran smirk thing because it was the perfect moment for it.

"Umm.. anyways..." You started driving to the place where the dinner was going to be held. "So on our way back to my house I was thinking we could get some mochi if you guys want."

"Ooo yes, I'm in. I still don't get why you don't like the matcha flavor." Cameron shook his head, disappointed.

"Dude I never said I didn't like it, I just like the mango more." 

"Yeah the mango is pretty good but I like the chocolate the best." Eren added.

"Mmm no, mango is definitely the best." Jean disagreed.

"Simp."

"No, I just like the mango the best. Not because its (Y/N)'s favorite."

"Hm sure."

When you arrived at the dinner their were tables with name tags which meant arranged seating. You had to sit separate from your friends but it was alright. It was a little weird though when one of the older men at your table called you a sexy young lady, as if he was some sort of Grandpa. 

Josey seemed to play out the awkwardness though. She brought the conversation into politics which every old person seems to like to talk about. Thanks goodness she was there or else you would've literally hung yourself at this point.

After everyone had finished eating Josey had to make a speech so you were left alone at the table with some men but luckily most of them had wives.

You had the feeling that someone was looking at you though. Your eyes travelled the seats around you in hope to find who it was. That's when your eyes met familiar green ones. You lifted your eyebrow at him and mouthed the word 'what'. He pointed at his phone signaling for you to look at yours so you did.

You opened your phone to see that Eren's name flashing on the screen, you opened the message that said:

Eren:

your hot

You:

you're

at least get it right smh

You put your phone back away and focused your eyes onto Josey. While your eyes may be on her, your mind isn't. 

Though you didn't think much of a friend calling you hot since Cameron did it all the time, but when Eren says it it feels different. 'Maybe he's doing this to me on purpose, jeez I don't know anymore.' You thought.

You just sighed and brushed the thought off as you felt your phone vibrate, probably just a text from Eren so you ignored it. 

Everyone clapped once Josey finished her speech and went back to talking with people at their tables so you went back on your phone:

Eren:

wow, sorry

you're hot

You:

thanks

Eren:

what do you not think I'm hot🥺🥺

You:

oh my god you're so fucking hot😍😍😍❤💦💢

Eren:

...

mkay I guess not😔

You:

i already told you i'm in love with levi ackerdaddy

Eren:

ya okay i guess he's an exception

You:

yes now get off your phone bye🙄

You went back to talking with the people at your table now that Josey had gotten back. After around a half an hour people started moving around to get the chance to talk to other people. When you finished talking with some people that introduced themselves to you, you took the opportunity to meet back up with your friends.

Cameron and Jean were stuck talking to some people so you couldn't talk to them yet. You looked around for Eren but couldn't find him. You sighed and gave up. You were gonna go sit by yourself for some alone time but then hands reached around your waist and pulled you against the person.

"Hey?! What the-!?!"

He cut you off "Shh, just go with it. I don't like the way that guy is looking at you." You automatically recognized Eren's voice, it sounded sweet with a tint of rage towards the guy staring at you.

The guy who was looking at you was clearly drunk so you stayed close to Eren to avoid the man. "Thanks..." Eren's grip got tighter around your waist and he set his head on your shoulder as the man walked past the two of you. 

You sighed in relief once he left the building. "Ugh I swear who goes to a business dinner and get drunk. Honestly me but like no."

"At least he left." His warm minty breath hit against your neck. The feeling came to you again, you wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss you, his face barely inches from your lips again. So close.

"Oh come on get a room already." You attention was brought to Cameron who was with Jean making their way towards you.

"Shut up." You shoved his shoulder. "Their was a creepy guy, Eren was just helping me." You had been so focused on wanting to kiss Eren you had forgotten that he was latched onto you. But when the other two boys came over he let go and stood up straight again.

'Shit it happened again, I really need to get over this feeling.' You thought.

Though Eren let go, he didn't want to. He wanted you to still be in his arms. Whether it was for lustful desires or not he still really liked you. Being around you comforted him. His friends comfort him, but not the way you do.

"Okay well since mostly everyone is gone do you think we should head out now?" Jean suggested.

"Sure, I think Josey mentioned something about her going out drinking with some people tonight so she wouldn't mind me leaving now." You sent a text to Josey just in case and left with the three boys.


	14. 🧍♂️

Before you went to your house you went to the store to get some mochi. The 4 of you were extremely overdressed to go into a grocery store so some people were staring weirdly at you.

When you got to the ice cream isle you picked out 4 flavors, matcha, mango, vanilla, and chocolate. You got the vanilla because it is Josey's favorite flavor and you figured she'd appreciate if you bought her some.

You figured that one of the guys would try to pay for it instead of you so you dipped. Leaving them completely clueless to where you went. 'Too easy' you got to the register and payed for the mochi.

The lady put your items in a paper bag and thanked you for shopping. You were walking to the exit when you accidently bumped into someone and landed on your butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." The redhead turned around to see you sitting on the floor.

"Oh it's okay." He replied. 'Oh shit he kinda hot' you thought "Thanks, you too" Yes, yes you said that outload. Your face went pink from embarrassment but he just smirked. He was glad that a hot girl had just called him hot so he got cocky.

"Say, can I have your number." He pulled out his phone and opened contacts.

"Sure, um..." You didn't know what to call him.

"Floch" After putting in your contact you gave his phone back. "Nice to meet you (Y/N)."

"Yeah, same.. make sure you text me." You winked at him and walked out of the store and called Cameron.

"BITCH WHERE ARE YOU" He answered the call.

"OUTSIDE BITCH, NOW COME." You hung up and moments later they came outside.

"You sly little shit." Cameron smacked the back of your head. "Don't leave us again."

"Mmm no promises." You giggled and got into your car.

"You're stupid, what if you got kidnapped." Eren added.

"Psh who would want to kidnap me."

"Literally anyone who has type." You were a little shocked at this compliment, at least you thought it was a compliment though you weren't sure.

"Yeah and I'd let them. Besides if I hadn't ditched you guys I wouldn't have gotten a hot guys number."

"Wow I didn't know (Y/N) had game." Jean teased.

"Just not with you sweetie." You sarcastically smiled at him.

When you got back to your house you put the mochi in the freezer since it had melted a little being in your car.

The boys got dressed as you got water for them. You told them to just hang up the suits in your closet when the got undressed from them. Once they finished you went back into your room and picked out some clothes to change in to. 

You looked at the boys who were laughing hysterically which you knew they had done something. You raised your left eyebrow at the three sitting on your bed.

"Why are you guys acting like you did something?" It took you a second to notice it but you looked down to see that they all had boobs. They were wearing your bra's. "BRO HAHAHH WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING."

"What? We wanted tiddies." Eren said squishing the padding of the bra he was wearing. Jean was squishing Cameron's padding while Cameron was squishing Jean's.

"Bruh take them off."

"No" They all responded.

"Fine I'll take them off myself." They willingly let you take them off because why would they miss out on a chance of you touching them underneath their shirts.

You knew that that was what they wanted but still continued to take them off. The difference was you were actually nervous to get close to Eren again, and touching his body. What if you were to kiss him again. 'No (Y/N), don't give in. You can do this.'

Reaching into Eren's shirt you felt his toned muscles one again. They were jaw dropping but you kept it together and removed the bra. When you looked at the bra you had removed you immediately froze, it was the same one from the night at the party.

You wondered if he had done that on purpose, 'he is fucking with me at this point'. "Why'd you choose this one? Out of all of the other bra's?"

"Good memories." He smirked leaving the two boys dumbfounded, they didn't seem to understand what you were talking about. You just sighed and put the bras back into the drawer. 

"Whatever, I'll be right back." You grabbed sea green sweats and a oversized grey t-shirt that mad the words 'Michigan' on it then went into your bathroom. Eren's POV:

Fuck I didn't mean to say that! Everything I try to say doesn't come out the way I want it to. I'm not meaning to talk to her like a fuck boy but it just happens.

"Eren? What did you mean by good memories?" Cameron asked me, he didn't seem to have caught on to what I was talking about so (Y/N) must have not told him.

"Honestly I didn't even mean to say that so I don't know." Technically that was true because I didn't mean to say it but yeah.

"Oh okay." (Y/N) came out of her bathroom changed out of her dress and with her makeup wiped off. She looks hot with and without makeup, I think her little eyebags are cute. It shows her true self and she doesn't try to hide it like all the other girls at school.

God damn those girls are annoying, nothing like (Y/N).. but that's what makes her special.

Normal POV:

"So (Y/N), you still a virgin?" Eren asked out of no where.

"I will have you know I am fine with being a virgin." You flopped onto your bed face down.

"What? I never said it was a bad thing. You probably could pull anyone if you really wanted to."

"Heh yeah you got that right." Cameron smirked.

"Mhmm" Jean nodded his head agreeing.

"Moving on..." You hung up your dress next to your laundry basket. "Do you guys wanna go eat the mochi now?" They said yes and went downstairs with you to the kitchen.

You grabbed the ice cream from out of the freezer and set it down on the table. Each of them grabbed a napkin from you to carry the mochi back into your room after you put it back in the freezer.

The four of you laid down on your bed and ate the mochi. Somehow you all fit onto the bed, yes it was a king sized bed but with three large guys on it as well as you was very squished.

"Matcha is still the best." You took a bite from your mango mochi and turned to Cameron.

"I think the fuck not." You felt where your hand was holding your mochi move so you looked back at your hand to see half of it missing. "Bruh the fuck Eren, did you just eat my mochi?"

"Maybe." He said with an orange color mochi in his mouth. 

"Bitch." You went towards the chocolate mochi in his hand and bit into it. "K now we're even." He just sighed and continued to eat his ice cream.

Once you all finished eating you put the trash in your garbage bin an jumped on top of the three boys laying on your bed making them groan in pain.

"Ow (Y/N) what was that for." Jean complained.

"I got bored dumbass."

"But you literally got up for 2 seconds." Eren argued.

"Yes, and that was boring. Did I stutter?"

"Okay then what do you want to do?"

"Ooo I'm making you guys watch A Silent Voice with me."

"Dude isn't that a sad movie." Jean said.

"Yes, what about it." The three boys gave it so you dragged them into the game room and put the movie on the TV.

You grabbed a couple blankets for the 4 of you and sat down with them on the couch. You set your head down on Cameron's lap and stretched your legs onto Eren and Jean.

"Really? My legs are gonna fall asleep." Eren put his hand onto your thigh which was on top of his legs.

"Okay, deal with it." He just sighed and continued watching the movie. 

About half-way into the film your phone vibrated getting a message from an unknown number:

Unknown:

hey cutie, it's floch;)

You:

hey wyd

-You added Floch's number into your contacts.-

Floch:

just got home, u?

You:

watchin a movie

Floch: 

cool

do you wanna come over to my place tonight

You:

damn

straight to the point ig

sorry i can't tonight, i have company over

Floch:

that's okay maybe another time

You:

ofc

Floch:

good, bye babe:)

You:

bye <3

You put your phone away and smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING AT, THIS IS A DEPRESSING PART! WHAT ARE YOU A PHSYCHOPATH OR SOMETHING!" Jean had tears in his eyes as well as the other boys and their attention turned to you.

"Wait you were talking to that boy weren't you?" Eren looked at you observing your now happy attitude.

"Maybe..."

"What's his name anyways?" You didn't say anything so Cameron took your phone and threw it to Eren for him to read the texts while holding you down.

"Hey!! What was that for?!" You struggled in Cameron's grasp.

Eren went onto messages with Jean peering over his shoulder and both of their eyes widened.

"(Y/N) don't talk to Floch." Eren said firmly.

"Do you know him or something?"

"Yes, he's not the type of guy you want to be hanging around."

"I bet a lot of people would say the same thing about you." Cameron let go of you and you grabbed your phone from Eren.

"No its not like that (Y/N), he plays girl. He-"

"What? You play girls too don't you?" You interrupted.

Eren just stood there, he knew you were right. But he wasn't as bad as Floch, Floch is just straight up a bad guy.

"She's got you there Eren." Jean agreed. "Though Floch isn't someone you want to get involved with."

"Whatever, she'll figure it out eventually. I'm not gonna tell her who she can't like, its not like I'm her boyfriend." Eren sighed and went back to the coach with Jean.

By the time the movie finished you were all in tears. You turned off the tv and got up leaving the room, you hadn't said anything so the boys were confused but just followed you.

You had gone downstairs and into the kitchen and got out some chocolate milk.

"Chocky milk make pain go away." You poured them a cup. Each of you drank the milk swallowing your pain.

After that you guys just did random stuff for the rest of the night until they got all tired and fell asleep on the couch with you.

Heat took over you, squirming around breathing hard. You were having a nightmare, but was that all it was? Eren woke up to the sudden movements of you since he was laying on your chest and started moving you to wake you up.

"(Y/N)!" Eren whisper shouted, "(Y/N)!". His touch woke you up from your nightmare that seemed like the longest dream of your life. You jolted up panting and you felt water on your cheeks. Eren hadn't noticed that you were crying until now.

"Hey are you alright (Y/N)?" He asked and wiped away some of your tears. You just sat there shocked, not knowing what just happened but you remember.

Your POV:

I remember it, not much of it. But I remember some things from before the coma. Holy shit, they don't feel real. It just feels like I came out of a long dream and none of it was real.. but it was. I wouldn't have though much about it but what Ashley said a while ago, something about 'leaving her for a guy'. 

Now I know it wasn't true, she jumped to conclusions that I left her for a guy but no. I stopped being friends with her after my mom died, I guess now I know why she didn't like me. When my mom died I didn't leave Josey's house for a while, Cameron came over but Ashley never did.

I remember Cameron telling me that Ashley just started hanging out with other people out of the blue ditching me but now I know it was her thinking I ditched her.

Well not that any of this information does me any good. It's not like I want to become 'besties' again. She's too much of a bitch for that.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry I don't want to be a bother but can I talk to you." I don't want to bother Eren with this but I really felt like talking to someone about it and he was already here so might as well ask him.

"Sure, do you want to talk to me about the dream you just had?"

"Well kind of.. um I think I'm getting my memories back." 

"Really?! That's great!" Is it though, I don't want to change from who I am now. I'm scared that when I get all my memories back that I will change. But not in a good way. Who could've known what was going on in my head before the coma.

Cameron hasn't exactly told me what I was like before my coma which got me thinking he was hiding something. That scared me, what if I was a completely different person now than before and what if getting my memories change my everything. 

Yeah, I do remember some stuff from before but most of it is vague. But I barely remember anything at all from first year.

I sat down closer to where Eren was and wiped my face off with the bottom of my shirt. "I don't know, it isn't much to go off of. It's only one thing, there is a chance that it wont happen again. It was about me and Ashley. The reason she isn't friends of me is because when my mom died I stopped hanging out with her, technically I stopped hanging out with everyone except Cameron. But that was only because he came over to see me. And so she thought that I left her for a guy but like whatever. This memory isn't really that important to me, it's just nice to know that I didn't ditch her for a guy so now I don't feel bad for her."

"Well at least its a start, who knows. Maybe you'll get all your memories back soon."

"Yeah maybe you're right." I kinda hope not. Eren smiled at me and looked at his phone to see it was only 5:30.

"Do you think you'll be able to fall back asleep, I can stay up with you if you can't."

"No I probably can fall back asleep, I'm tired as fuck right now. That dream wore me out." I feel like shit right now bro, I may have insomnia but I'm bouta hibernate.

"Okay good, sleep with me." He patted on his chest signaling for me to come lay with him. If I wasn't tired as fuck right now I would either beat him up or be flustered as hell. But for now I'm giving in, he put his arm around my waist as I placed my back against his chest. There was a pillow which both our heads were placed on.

This dude got some real balls asking to 'sleep with me'. I hate to admit it but I am comfortable, suddenly his hand slipped into mine. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MAN DOING, IF HE DOESN'T STOP I'M GONNA FALL AND NOT BE ABLE TO GET BACK UP. 

Is that really a bad thing though. Maybe Eren has his downsides but don't we all? Shit I think I might have already fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floch slander is much appreciated🥰


	15. dino nuggets🥺

Normal POV:

2 hours later you woke up again and everyone else was still asleep so you slipped out of Eren's arms. You walked downstairs to your kitchen where you found Josey getting ready to leave for work.

"Good morning" You walked past her and grabbed 4 muffins to bring upstairs for you and the guys.

"Morning, Eren's here right?" Josey said which you just gave her a confused look to why she was just asking about Eren.

"Yeah? Same with Cameron and Jean?" 

"I went drinking with Eren's parents and some other people again last night and we talked about you two~~"

"Huh, cool. We're just friends, just because him and Ashley aren't dating anymore doesn't mean I'm going to make a move." 

"Something tells me you already made a move on him.." Her motherly instincts kicked in after you said that. You froze in your place and turned to face her slowly seeing her eye you suspiciously. She knew she was right by your reaction.

"Oh shit you actually did make a move on him didn't you?!"

"Yes.. no its not like that, it was an in the moment thing that probably wont happen again."

"I'm really liking the chances on that 'probably', anyways you should've told me you weren't a virgin and I would've gotten you a cake!" Josey cheered jumping to conclusions about you fucking him.

"Bruh, you should buy cake anyways. But that didn't happen, I'm still a virgin. Sorry to disappoint." You sighed at the fact that Josey would be disappointed you didn't have sex. What an odd aunt, we stan Josey though.

"Dang, that's sad. You should.. Anyways I gotta get going, I'll be back later." She was about to step out the door but then you remembered that you got a missing memory back.

"Oh wait!" You stumbled to the front door. "I remembered something last night.. wait more this morning.. either way um I think some of my memories are coming back." Josey's confused expression turned happy.

"Good, I'm glad. It's about damn time you start remembering things, just tell me if you remember anything serious because I'm here if you need to talk." She left waving goodbye but it took you a minute to process what she meant, 'She wouldn't say something like that if she wasn't hiding something. Maybe its the same thing that Cameron's hiding, the truth of the old me. I don't get why they're keeping it secret if its something I did in the past.'

You just shrugged it off and went back upstairs with the muffins. The boys groaned in annoyance when they saw the lights flicking on and off from you pressing the button.

"Ayyo muffin time." You sat the muffins down on the coffee table then sat down next to where Eren had just got up from.

"What the fuck (Y/N), its 8:00 on a Saturday. Not time to wake. Sleep me go." Jean laid back down.

"Bitch, if you get up I'll give you a kiss." With your words Jean jolted up from his spot and looked at you surprised. You leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. 

"Bruh that ain't no kiss, gotta kiss lip." He pointed at his lips and puckered. You put a muffin to his mouth.

"No, I said I give kiss, you up so you stay up or die." You talked back and forth with Jean like a caveman while Cameron and Eren watched the two of you entertained by stupidity. 

You had won that argument since it woke up Jean and he was incapable of going back to sleep.

"Wait a minute, I never got to do your makeup Cameron." You smirked evilly at Cameron who was hoping you'd forget about doing his makeup.

"Haha, and you thought you'd get away with it." Eren laughed at Cameron who just glared at him.

"Don't think I'm not putting blush on you too." Your gaze turned to Eren who froze. Jean didn't fight because he liked the idea of you getting close to his face.

You only put lip gloss on Cameron since he had it coming. After you put the black lip gloss on Cameron he put his lips on your forehead leaving black lip marks.

"Bruh the fuck." The boys laughed. You got makeup remover and removed the black lips from your forehead and removed the lip gloss from Cameron's lips since all it did was backfire on you.

"Oh yeah (Y/N) I was gonna ask if you started to remember anything else." Eren asked you and Cameron's attention immediately to you, hoping you weren't talking about what he thought you were.

Cameron's POV:

Shit, its too soon. I want her to stay happy, maybe if I get her together with Eren quicker I can make her happy with the dark memories. I don't want her to go back to the way she was after Chase died and then her mom. 

Honestly I think she gave up after her mom died. When Chase died she was just straight ignoring me but when her mom died she actually payed attention to me again. I never knew why but I was just grateful that she let me into her life again.

But shit I don't think she's ready.

"No all I remember so far is why Ashley doesn't like me, kinda boring that that's my first memory." At least she didn't remember Chase first. Josey agreed to keep it a secret with me, she wanted (Y/N) to be happy while she could.

Normal POV:

You saw Cameron sigh in relief which confirmed to you that he was hiding something. It really pissed you off but you just needed to wait for the right moment to have him slip up.

"That's great (Y/N), I'm glad you're getting your memories back. Maybe then you'll come to your senses and like me." Jean smirked and you looked at him like 'really'.

"Yeah, that's good you're getting your memories back." Cameron added.

You guys hung out for a couple more hours but then around lunch time you drove them back home.

\-- 

Later that night you were laying on your bed and got bored so decided to text your new friend.

You:

hey 

Floch:

hey

how are you

You:

good, how about u

Floch:

same 

jw what year are you, i'm a second

You:

ya i'm a second too

Floch:

nice, do you wanna get coffee rn

You:

bro its 9:00

Floch:

okay and

You:

yeah sure why not

Floch:

k great where do you live

You:

(sends adress)

Floch: be there in 10❤

You put down your phone and got ready for the coffee date. Since you wanted to look at least a little appealing you put on a white cropped tank top with a dark teal denim jacket and cream mom jeans on.

When he texted you he arrived at your house you slipped on your shoes and went outside to find him in his car. As soon as you got in he checked you out.

"Damn you look good (Y/N)." Floch winked at you and you chuckled.

"Aw thanks your too cute." You smiled biting down on your bottom lip and he drove off.

"I strictly remember you saying I'm hot." He laughed.

"Mmm really? That doesn't cross my mind.. no one in my sight is hot." You looked around searching for someone that was hot, looking everywhere except for at Floch.

At the stop light he put down the sun visor and flipped open the mirror in front of you. "Found them." You looked at the mirror to see your reflection. 

"Damn that was smooth not gonna lie." The both of you laughed.

When you got to the coffee shop you ordered (regular drink), you were going to pay for it but since Floch invited you he payed for it before you could. 

With drink in hand you walked back to Floch's car since he wanted to drive you somewhere. After about 15 minutes of driving he brought you to a hill that looked over the city the two of you were going to sit on the hood of the car but even though winter was coming to and end it was still too cold outside, so you looked at the beautiful sight of the city on a Saturday night inside the car with Floch.

The two of you had talked to each other the whole night out so far and got to know each other better. You figured out that he actually went to your rival school Titan Academy which is probably why your friends had some sort of grudge against him.

You were staring into the starry night sky when something Floch said caught you off guard, but you were hoping he'd ask you.

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Hmm, no." He sighed not hearing your sarcasm so you rolled your eyes and took initiative. You crawled to the drivers seat over the center console straddling Floch which caught him off gaurd.

"Huh? You said no?" He said confused.

"Yeah I guess I gotta be careful being sarcastic with you." You brought your lips onto his and put your hands on the back of his neck pulling him in. He put his hands onto your hips and caressed your bare skin.

Floch brought his lips to your neck and started nibbling around. You tilted your head back so he could have easier access to finding your sweet spot and once he did you moaned softly "Er-"

You stopped before you could finish that word, realizing that you were just imagining kissing Eren and not Floch. He noticed you all of a sudden getting tense and stopped kissing your neck and looked at you. "What's wrong?"

"Oh uh I-" Your phone started ringing and you pulled it out seeing that Josey was calling you. "Shit its my aunt, I have to take this." You answered the phone still on Floch's lap.

"Hey Josey, what's up?"

"Hey could you come home I need your help, its an emergency."

"Oh sure yeah, I'll be there soon." And with that you hung up the phone. Floch sighed knowing that this 'meet up' would be cut short. "Sorry, I guess I gotta go back home."

"It's okay, it's getting kind of late anyways." You crawled back onto the passenger seat and buckled in the seatbelt for him to take you back home.

Once you got back to your house you thanked Floch for taking you out. "I had fun, we should do it again." You felt bad for thinking about another man when you kissed Floch on the date.

"I had fun too, see you later." Floch smiled at you. After removing the seatbelt you leaned into Floch to give him another kiss before leaving and going back into your house.

Though the kiss got a little heated so you had to pull away before your aunt saw anything.


	16. ⚠️dump truck alert⚠️

Back in your house you went to the main room where she was sitting down watching tv.

"Is everything alright? What's the emergency?" You were a little confused since Josey was just relaxing when she said that their was an emergency.

"Oh, were you on a date?" She asked and patted the cushion next to her for you to sit down on.

"Yeah, something like that I guess."

"So I was right, what happened. Why did I get the feeling I should call you to come home." You just froze in shock. 'What the fuck is she a witch or something, I swear to got I don't know how this lady knows everything.' You thought.

"Kinda creepy, but at least you came in clutch I guess. And no way in hell am I explaining to you what happened. Just know you got me out of something that would've been an awkward conversation." You sighed and sat down.

"Yeah I figured you would need help getting out of it since it wasn't the guy you actually like."

"Bruh what's that supposed to mean, I do like him."

"Well maybe you like the idea of him, but you don't like him like you like Eren."

"Mmm, I don't know about that. Oh wait never mind." You sighed remembering that you almost moaned Eren's name while making out with Floch.

"See, I told you you like Eren."

"Okay maybe but I don't think he's good for me. He's the guy that can pull anyone if he wanted to, I just don't think I would want to be with that kind of person. If Eren found anyone better than me he would just toss me aside like a piece of trash."

"You know, you never know if you don't try. Take risks once and a while, maybe you'll end up finding someone better than Eren in the end."

"Yeah maybe you're right."

The thought of Eren being with you made you happy but then you realized that he had to like you for you to be in a relationship. You aren't afraid of rejection, you're afraid of how he will treat you different after he finds out. Maybe he'll make fun of you, maybe he won't talk to you, or maybe it'll make everything awkward.

-About 3 week time skip-

Since winter ended around 2 weeks ago you now have to get ready for mid terms which would be coming up next week.

Everyone was stressing out, excluding you. Josey's side of the family expects you to have perfect grades since you'll be the next head of the company so you always have to be at the top of your game. Tests like midterms are just normal tests to you.

One time when you had an F which was your teachers fault for forgetting that you existed you grandmother came over from a 6 hour flight just to scold the hell out of you, which ended up getting you grounded for a month. Lets just say you're family isn't the nicest group of people, at this point the only person in your family you do like is Josey and Bryson.

But just in case you don't fail, you do still study a little for midterms. It would've been a hell of a lot more nerve wracking to go into your 3rd year if your job hadn't have been picked out yet. 

It was odd that only one little part of your memories came back because ever since then nothing had come back to you.

You have been talking to Floch more after the date you two had. Eren still lingered through your head so you had distanced yourself to Floch and mostly just texted him. You've only hung out with him in person like 4 times.

Though you started hanging out with Eren a lot more, but these times it was just the two of you alone. Mostly because you had the science project to work on but even when that ended he still came over to your house.

"Hey, do you wanna come over to my house after school and we can study together?" Eren walked up to the seat next to you and sat down in it.

When he asked you this you realized that you had never been to his house. Every time the two of you hung out it had always been at your house. 

"Yeah sure, it's kinda hard to believe that we're gonna be 3rd years in a week." You were excited to go to Eren's house.

"It went by pretty quick... Oh uh do you want me to drive us to my house, or did you drive your car to school today."

"Cameron drove me to school today so it'll be fine for us to take your car." 

"Okay sweet" The bell rang signaling class to start and the teacher started talking you focused your attention on him.

After school Eren drove you to his house. Once you got to his house he brought you to his room where the two of you would study. When he sat down on his king sized bed you examined the room a little more while plopping yourself down next to him.

The room had barely any natural light, the one window he had in his room was covered by blinds. It was kind of comforting being in his room, you didn't know why but it just felt like you didn't want to be anywhere else. You do really like the dark though so his room makes you feel at home.

"So which subject should we start in." Eren pulled out his books from his bag and placed them in a stack in front of him.

"Hmmmm, I guess we could start with history." He nodded and grabbed the book that had the bolded letters 'History' on the cover.

You guys studied for around an hour and a half then decided you had studied enough for one day. Eren went to his kitchen to get snacks leaving you in his room. You laid on his bed with your head on his black comforter and went on your phone to see you got a text from Floch.

Floch:

hey bb

You:

sup

Floch:

i'm dying, i literally haven't studying for any of my tests

You:

bruh you dumb fuck go study

Floch:

okay but i'd rather talk to you😫😫

You:

yeah i know i'm amazing😎

now go study🙄🙄

Floch:

i'd like to study you😉

You:

hmm no thanks❤

Floch: 

damn, playing hard to get ig

You:

you the one thats hard here🙄

Floch:

how'd you know😳

You:

😳

go study

Floch:

okay fine but i gotta do something else first

You:

😳

i-

Floch:

😏

Eren came back into his room holding two waters and snacks. "You're still talking to Floch aren't you" He sighed.

"Yeah.."

"Don't tell me you've kissed him too." He set down the food on his desk that was by the door of his room.

"Eh uh.. Wait it shouldn't concern you what I do with Floch."

"Yes it does."

"Oh really? Why is that?" You sat up on his bed with your back resting against the headboard. Eren sat down next you where he was sitting before.

"Becausee.. my lips are the only ones that should be on yours." Your breathing started to get heavy when Eren put his hand on your thigh. His face again inches from yours. Then he started to laugh and pulled away to see your red face.

"I swear to fucking god Eren you're definitely more horny than Jean." You slapped the back of his head and he continued to laugh.

"You should see how red your face is!"

"Bitch please, I didn't see that coming." You rolled your eyes and smiled at Eren who wouldn't stop laughing. Though you were disappointed that he hadn't kissed you.

Eren didn't mean to act like that, he just did it on impulse. You lying on his bed really got him thinking. The more the two of you hung out the more he liked you.

And when he realized what move he had made on you, he played it off the best he could.

"Yeah yeah. You know (Y/N), I actually do want to kiss you right now but I'm holding myself back." Eren truthfully said.

You didn't know whether he was joking or not but didn't care at this point.

"Then don't" And with that he crashed his lips onto yours. This is the moment both of you have waited for. Now that it was happening the lust you had built up was releasing. But this time both of your minds were cleared, no drugs involved. This is what both of you wanted.

Eren hovered above you and removed your shirt. You wrapped your legs around his waist. His hands traveled to the bare skin of your arched back as you put your fingers in his brown hair. Your mouth opened allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. Before he pulled away he bit your bottom lip gently and then removed his shirt. 

Your eyes stared at his toned muscles. It had been a while since you had seen him shirtless and it made you drool every time. Eren latched back onto your mouth and was about to remove your bra but then the door opened revealing Armin. 

"Ah shit sorry!" He quickly covered his eyes and closed the door.

Eren looked sad that you had to cut this short but proceeded to hand you your school shirt and put his back on. "Its okay Armin you can come in now." He walked into Eren's room. "How did you even get in my house anyways?"

"Oh uh your mom let me in and said you were in your room.. i.. uh.. didn't know you two were a thing." Armin awkwardly said.

"Oh I didn't know she got home. And it's not like that, we aren't a thing." Damn that kinda stung but you had it coming. You knew that was probably going to be the case but it still hurt knowing the guy you liked didn't like you back.

"Um oh okay, you left your sweatshirt at school so I though I should bring it over to you." Armin put the sweatshirt down next to where Eren had set down the food earlier. You could tell Armin was feeling awkward about the whole situation, he was staring down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

You were going to try to break the awkwardness but instead Carla go to it before you. "EREN CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THESE BOXES!" 

"BE RIGHT THERE! Lets go." You and Armin followed him back downstairs to the kitchen where Carla was standing next to boxes full of files. She looked out of breath from carrying in some boxes, but when she saw you her expression changed a little.

"Oh (Y/N) sweetie I didn't know you were here." She had a great smile on her face as she pulled you in for a hug.

"Its nice to see you again Mrs- er I mean Carla."

"Yeah we were just studying for midterms in my room. Where do you want these boxes?" Eren pointed at the boxes.

"Could you put them in my office please and there are some more still in the garage." Eren nodded and grabbed a box, Armin being the nice person he is helped Eren put the boxes away.

"Does (Y/N) know that you like her?" Armin said as they reached Carla's office.

"No"

"Then why were you guys.. doing that in your room?"

"I don't know, it just kinda happened."

"You should tell her. I'm sure she feels the same."

"I'm not so sure about that Armin, why don't you tell Annie you like her."

"... okay you have a point." he continued. "It still wouldn't hurt to ask her about it."

"Maybe" After they finished putting away all the boxes they returned to you and Carla who were making food in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SM FOR READING MY STORY WE AT 600 READS🥰🥰🥰
> 
> The next chapter gonna have some spice😏😏


	17. just got caught in 4k📷📸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe smut ig

"You really don't have to help (Y/N), you're our guest so I wouldn't want to trouble you." Carla said as she was cutting up some kale.

"No I insist, I don't mind helping out. I enjoy cooking anyways." You reassured.

"Oh okay then could you start peeling the potatoes" You made your way to the trashcan with a cutting board and potatoes. Eren came over to you to give you a peeler and help you with the peeling of potatoes.

Since Eren started helping out Armin helped Carla with cutting the kale.

"So uh.. about earlier-" Eren started peeling the potatoes.

"Its okay, I know it didn't mean anything. And also don't worry it wont make things awkward either."

"Oh okay good." Eren was hurt just as much as you were, when he said 'its not like that' he didn't mean it. He wanted it to be like that but just couldn't bring himself to saying it. And now that you said it didn't mean anything, he got disappointed.

After all the ingredients were cut Carla insisted that she could do the rest herself so you, Armin, and Eren went back to his room. Since he had a tv in his room with an Xbox the three of you decided to play minecraft.

It wasn't until about an hour later that dinner was finished and you ate food with them. Grisha, Eren's dad came home just before dinner finished and ate with you as well.

Armin's mom texted him to come back home after you ate dinner for some sort of family emergency so it was just you and Eren left alone again in his room.

"(Y/N), you know.. I really didn't expect you to be a good kisser."

"Uh? Thanks? I'm just gonna take that as a compliment." You bit the inside of your cheek. God he was hot. You wanted to kiss him again even if it meant nothing to him. Even though you know he doesn't like you, you hope their is still a chance he could grow to like you. "I bet you want on them again." You smirked.

Boy were you pushing him off the edge. You were right, he did want to kiss you again. For the same reason you wanted to kiss him. He crawled on top of you again and held your arms back pinning you to the bed. Once again his lips met yours. After a heated make out session you felt the need to tell him... and sat back up on the edge of the bed. Eren felt the mood change and sat down beside you.

Who needs pride anyway. "Eren... I know you don't have feelings for me but fuck. I think I'm in love with you." You sighed, heart beating faster than when your dad left after he found out your mom was pregnant. You avoided making eye contact because you wanted avoid being more embarrassed then you already were.

"(Y/N)..." Eren was so happy at the moment he didn't know what to say. This is the last thing he expected to hear from your mouth but he was glad you told him. He feels the same way with you.

"It's okay, I get it. I'm just another girl to add on the list of who likes you." You got up off the bed and started walking away. "I should probably go... I'll just take the bus." Eren grabbed your wrist preventing you from leaving.

He stood up next to you and leaned down to your face placing another kiss on your lips, a gentle kiss. "No. I wont let you go (Y/N). You aren't like any other girl.. you're special. Those other girls only don't mean anything to me because they aren't you."

Your mind went blank trying to process what the hell he just said. The thought of him actually liking you back seemed impossible, but there he was confessing back to you. Your face went a crimson red after taking in all the information.

Eren laughed at your flustered form. "I mean it (Y/N), I think I'm in love with you too." You could tell he wasn't fucking with you by the tone of his voice.

"T-then prove it." Eren smirked and lowered his mouth to your ear.

"What is it you want me to do?" He said in his low raspy voice which just by hearing turned you on. You kissed him once again. Eren brought his hand to your thigh and held it against his waist and pushed you down onto the bed hovering over you. His tongue immediately went into your mouth.

You took off your shirt as well as his. You were glad you wore your matching light pink lacy bra and underwear. His lips were so soft and warm, there wasn't as much lust in this kiss it had more passion. You could feel that it meant something.. and you wanted more of it.

Before he could take off you skirt he looked at you asking for permission to take it off so you nodded. Eren couldn't wait to get a taste of you, he brought his face down to your clothed folds leaving wet kissing going all the way down. You were already wet from Eren's touch, it was kind of embarrassing how wet you were already but Eren just smirked seeing how wet he made you.

He slid down your panties and threw them across the room then went back up to your chest and took off your bra leaving you completely naked. Eren grabbed your legs and placed them over his shoulders. A quick blow of air left his mouth making you squirm by the sudden burst of air hitting your clit.

You brought your hand into his brown locks as his tongue started flicking against your clit. Your hips buckled together when he entered his two fingers going in and out of you quickly, curving his fingers to hit your walls. Hums left your mouth and Eren could feel your insides clench against his fingers. Your feet curled up preparing for climax to take over. "I want you to cum all over my fingers, alright?" You nodded.

Eren was holding himself back for your sake. He wanted to fuck you so bad it was killing him. Seeing you squirm all over from his touch was pleasing him but he wanted to fuck you so hard you couldn't walk.

Your back arched preparing for your orgasm and liquid came pouring out all over his fingers, some dripping down your pussy. He licked your juices off his fingers as you regained your breath. "I'm sorry (Y/N) but if we don't stop here I won't be able to hold back anymore."

"Fuck Eren, just fuck me already." You pleaded, you wanted his cock to twist your insides. You've been eaten out before but never like this. You wanted more of him.. you wanted all of him.

"Shit." Eren couldn't hold back any longer. Once you begged him to fuck you all chains broke. He pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time and shoved them to the side. Your eyes widened at his size, 'damn'. Eren chuckled a little at your shocked state. After putting on a condom he crawled to be on top of you again spreading your legs apart so he was right at your pussy. 

His cock rubbed against it, teasing it then looked back at you to see if you were ready, nodding confirming him to enter. You winced when he went inside, grabbing onto the sheets under you, this was your first time having sex so Eren understood and let you adjust to his cock before moving, waiting for you to confirm he can move. 

Eren's face was in the crook of your neck leaving marks as he went around and his hand fiddled with your boob using it as a stress ball.

"Fuck me Eren." He started moving his dick in and out of you, he started out slow, gradually getting quicker, not wanting to hurt you. But that's not what you wanted, you wanted him to pound into you. Horniness was taking over. "F-faster." You moaned into his ear.

"You want my cock that badly?" He smirked and you held onto him tighter.

"Please fuck me harder Eren." And with those words he let loose on you, pounding in and out of you.

"Fuck you're so tight." Eren groaned. His dick slammed against your walls hard and fast, tears were starting to appear on the sides of your eyes. Eren would've gone easier on you but it was too late, he had lost control and his lust took over. He started ramming even harder and you dug your nails into his back, a load moan escaped your mouth but before it could finish Eren quieted you with his mouth.

"You wouldn't want my parents to hear would you?" You bit your lip and held on to Eren as tight as you could while taking his large cock. The bed creaked back and forth at his movements. Your pussy tightened feeling him hit your g-spot and arched your back. 

"Ah fuck I'm gonna cum." You hissed into his ear.

"Shit me too." Eren held onto your waist pushing you down onto him as he thrusted into you harder. "Fuck" He groaned as the two of you released at the same time. You both laid down out of breath on opposite sides of the bed next to each other. He pulled off the condom and set it in the trashcan next to the bed.

"Holy shit that was hot." He chuckled.

"Yeah no kidding" You said still out of breath. "Wait I need to fucking pee so bad."

"Me too, wait you're bleeding." Eren quickly grabbed tissues and wiped up the blood and juices from before on your pussy.

"Oh yeah, its just a little so you probably just destroyed my insides." You laughed and sat up on your knees to where Eren was in front of you then kissed him. After winking at him you made your way to the bathroom that was inside of his room. It was a little hard to walk since he just fucked the life out of you so your legs shook on the way to the bathroom.

After you went pee you went back into Eren's bedroom and he was putting his boxers on. You slid your panties on that was in front of the bathroom door and then Eren's arms slid around your waist. "Who would've thought that (Y/N) (L/N) was a horny bitch?" He teased, placing kisses on your neck.

"Hmm, who would've thought that Eren Jaeger had a big dick." You laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He put his hand on his heart exaggeratedly offended.

"Whatever you want it to mean." You walked over to your bra and put it back on as well as your other clothes, Eren did the same.

Your phone started buzzing and it was a call from your aunt, she always seemed to call at the worst times. "Hey, what's up?"

"(Y/N) I think its time we should talk. I'm not sure if your busy right now but just come home whenever you can."

"Oh okay, I'll see you soon then."

"Bye." She hung up on the other line. You were kind of worried since her voice seemed serious, she rarely had a serious conversation with you

"I think should probably go home, its getting pretty late anyways." Eren nodded and walked out of his room with your bag which he carried for you. 

You said your goodbyes to Carla and Grisha and thanked them for dinner then left with Eren. In the car he played chill music.

"Damn, you know what I just realized." Eren sighed.

"What?"

"I can't tease you for being a virgin anymore." He shook his head.

"Oh shit why did I just now realize that I'm not a virgin anymore. Wow how stupid can I get." The both of you sighed at the same time and laughed.

"You are pretty stupid. But at least you're hot."

"Hmm I guess I'm literally pretty, stupid."

"Yes, pretty and stupid. A great combination."

"Yeah and you're pretty stupid too. You really thought 8x7 was 54, and you have an A in math, bullshit." You laughed.

"Hey! I meant to say 56 but it came out as 54!"

"Mmm yeah sure, whatever you say pretty boy."

When you got to your house Eren refused to give you back your bag to tease you so you reached over to grab it from the drivers side of the car but when you did Eren grabbed your face and kissed your lips again. Butterflies arose in your stomach, his minty, ginger, nutmeg, aroma sent you into a trance. "Bruh if you wanted a kiss you could've just asked." You said after pulling away from his kiss

"Meh that's no fun." He let you grab the bag and you kissed him one more time before leaving the car.


	18. google, show me a picture of this dudes balls😏

"Josey! I'm back!" You entered your house and locked the door behind you.

"Okay great! I'm in the kitchen!" Josey yelled back so you walked to the kitchen to see her holding medicine.

"What's that for?" You asked her.

"Well the doctors thought it would be a good idea to put you on medicine since you're getting some of your memories back."

"Oh is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, but not exactly. I need to tell you about a part that is missing." You sat down on one of the barstools that was on the other side of the kitchen sink where Josey was. "But more importantly I already knew that you were home because I was waiting for you to come home, not gonna lie I'm kinda stressing out about telling you." You suddenly froze knowing where she was going with this.

"And.... I kinda saw you with Eren. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINALLY HOOKED UP WITH HIM." She came around the counter and hugged you, she was secretly watching behind the scenes for quite some time shipping the two of you. "So are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Oh shit, I didn't even talk to him about that. I guess I'll have to do that tomorrow." You can't believe that that had completely slipped your mind, you were more focused on how good that sex was. Like shit he really fucked you brainless.

"Fuck wait now I don't want to tell you until tomorrow since it will ruin the mood." You aunt decided that was the right decision for now since she wanted you to still be in a good mood. "So what happened, did you tell him you liked him or did he tell you he liked you."

"Well I kinda told him I loved him and he kinda told me he loved me too."

"And then..." 

"And then the rest is unknown."

"So that's all that happened then I called you? Dang I really ruined the moment didn't I."

"Hehe sure." You scratched the back of your head awkwardly because you weren't about to tell your aunt you fucked Eren.

But when you pull your hair back when scratching your head she saw purple marks on your neck.

"Wait you totally did it with him didn't you. Did you have a condom on at least?" There probably wasn't anything you could pass by Josey.

"Uh hahahahaha ha ha ha." You awkwardly laughed.

"Yup you definitely did, luckily I felt like cake so I bought one if you want some."

"Haha ha ha. Sure I guess I'll take some cake." You grabbed a piece of (f/f) cake and started eating some with Josey.

"Man I haven't gotten some good dick in a while." You merely died choking on your cake.

"I really did not need to know that." You said after drinking a glass of water clearing your throat.

"Yeah yeah but I just want to give you advise to use protection because us (L/N)'s have bad luck with men."

"Nah I think we just have bad luck in general."

"Touché." Since Josey didn't want to talk to you until tomorrow about the thing, you went to your room after finishing the piece of cake and cuddled with Oliver. He purred and rubbed his head against yours, you wanted to talk to Eren but it would be better to discuss it with him in person what label he wants to be with you.

The medicine that you took probably had some sort of drug in it that puts you to sleep because you fell asleep with the lights on at like 10:30 which is the earliest you have gone to bed in months. Either that or Eren truly did rail the fuck out of you.

The next morning you woke up not realizing you ever went to sleep and looked at the clock to see it was only 4:30 and you were wide the fuck awake which sucked. You had no idea what to do, it was too early to start getting ready for school and you didn't want to wake up Josey by making any noise.

So you pulled out your laptop and put in headphone connecting them to the laptop to watch anime. That seemed to make time pass by because before you knew it the time changed to 6:30 so you started getting ready.

After getting ready you went downstairs and made breakfast. Josey must have already left since her shoes were already gone. Cameron came over not too long after for him to drive you to school.

"You seem different but I can't put my tongue on what the fuck is wrong with you." Cameron said after you both sad down in his car.

"Bitch I woke up at 4:30 this morning because the medicine the doctors had me take made me fall asleep."

"Oh that makes sense, you're on drugs."

"Hmm yeah definitely."

When you got to school Eren wasn't there yet so you went to class and waited for him to arrive. Though once you sat down in your seat you suddenly felt very tired and laid your head down on the desk, passing out.

Eren arrived just before the bell rang and took his seat next to you seeing that you were asleep, he didn't want to bother you since he knew you rarely got sleep. But once the teacher started talking and saw that you were asleep he was furious. "MS. (L/N) MY CLASSROOM IS NOT A PLACE TO SLEEP." Shadis's loud voive would've woken anyone up, not you. You were still dead passed out on your desk.

"JEAGER WAKE HER UP" Eren did as the teacher said and tried waking you up but you wouldn't.

"She's not waking up." Shadis walked over to your desk and propped you up setting your back against the chair revealing your face that was cold to the touch.

"Crap Mikasa go down to the office and Eren call the ambulance!" The teachers have been informed about your health problems so he knew the best thing to do was get the experts involved. 

The ambulance had arrived a quick 5 minutes after Eren called. All the students were in shock, they were worried for you. Especially Eren, he didn't want anything bad to happen to you. He hadn't gotten to ask you to be his girlfriend yet and was planning to today.

The medics brought you out on a stretcher and took you to the hospital. "She's not breathing!" One of them yelled and put a thing on your face, starting to pump air and lifted you into the vehicle.

\---

It has been 2 hours since you were brought to the hospital. Josey got off of work to come see you in the hospital, she was worried still but when the doctors told her you were allergic to the medication they gave you it at least relieved some stress.

Since the doctors should've known not to give you that medication since you were horribly allergic to something in it a lot of people got fired. Its not a mistake any doctors should make. Luckily the hospital you were in was actually owned by Josey she personally fired the doctors involved.

Though that wasn't the only reason you passed out. Your memories came flooding back in and you couldn't handle it.

It came back to you. Chase and everything else, except actually you were still missing something. Back in 5th grade, you still don't remember who it was you liked. The boy Ashley like, it was still a mystery.

You woke up with tears in your eyes, but they weren't yours. Well they were yours, though they didn't feel like it was truly you who was crying. It was the girl you used to be, its been to long living without those memories that whoever you were before is just a distant memory. 

To you it doesn't feel like you lost 10 months of your life from the coma, now it just feels like you started a new life after the coma. It was hard to process. "She's awake!" One of the nurses called.

Josey came in with one of the doctors who started asking questions like 'how do you feel' and 'how many fingers am I holding up'. After answering all his questions he came to conclusion that you recovered well but would still need to be in the hospital for the next couple days just in case.

"Oh yeah and also I remember everything, well mostly." Josey's eyes widened, she was happy but sad for you at the same time.

"Like, everything.. Including Chase?" She asked

"Yeah but I don't think you need to worry about me, I'm fine. It's weird.. I don't feel like it was me who knew Chase, getting those memories back just seemed like I was watching a tv show. It felt real but fake at the same time. I think I just have to process everything still."

Josey was relieved, she didn't want you to dwell on missing Chase still. She just wanted you to be happy and believed that you found your happiness with Eren.

"Okay but do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really, I'm not one to dwell on the past that much anyways." It mostly just felt good to finally know the truth, you understand why they didn't tell you now that you know how sad you were after he died. But it still hurt a little that they kept it from you though you don't want to think to much about it and finally move past all this memory shit.

Josey had to go back to work since her job doesn't let her get many breaks. She had picked up (f/f) for you to eat for lunch so she kissed your forehead goodbye and left you with the food.

You don't know how you literally just noticed that you were no longer in your school uniform and into one of those hospital dress things. You started laughing and cringing to the thought of when someone changed you they no doubtebly saw the bruises and marks all over your body from Eren.

Eren, he totally slipped your mind. You didn't get a chance to talk to him today so you pulled your phone out and texted him to come visit you today after school. He agreed.

A few hours later school is just about to end but who you were expecting to show up wasn't the one to enter the room you were in.

"Cameron?"


	19. todoroni and cheese😳

"Cameron? Doesn't school end in like.." You looked at the clock on your phone, "3 minutes?"

"Yeah, I left a little early when the teacher wasn't looking." Cameron chuckled and sat down at the edge of your hospital bed. He put his hand on yours. 

It scared him this morning seeing his bestfriend lifeless, the thought of possibly never seeing you again crossed his mind after that. He never wanted that to happen again, even all the other students were worried about you.

Most of the talk throughout the halls were how you got sent to the hospital first period.

"You stupid fuck."

"Bruh you literally do it all the time."

"Yeah okay you got me there." You laughed.

"Josey told me that you got your memories back... And that you aren't sad about them." Cameron pulled you into a tight hug. "I don't ever want to lose you" He whispered.

"Huh? Why would you lose me?" You asked.

"Well uh this morning a lot of people thought you died." You bursted out laughing. For some reason that was the funniest thing to you. It was stupid how people really just jump to conclusions like that. But still hilarious.

"(Y/N), I need to tell you something." You could tell he was serious by the sudden change of tone.

"Yeah, what is it Cameron?" Your full attention turned to him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it.. the way if fee-" He paused gaining courage. "It's been since 5th grade, even back when you loved Chase and not.. Fuck it, (Y/N) I love you." Cameron brought his face to yours and slowly kissed you on the lips.

Erens POV:

I am nervous to finally ask (Y/N) to be my girlfriend, but here I am in the elevator heading to her room. She didn't leave my mind at all today, I was so worried but when she texted me relief surged through my body.

I was going to get her flowers but I just wanted to see her right away. I'll probably get some on the way I come to visit next time. Is that too cliché? Nah I'm sure she'll like it.

The halls were empty on the way to (Y/N)'s room with the occasional nurse walking past but it was dead silent up until her room. Cameron is here, I guess he got here before me.

There wasn't much thought about it until I could fully hear their conversation. I hid right outside the door to listen in on the conversation. "I'm sorry, I can't help it.. the way if fee-" He paused and sighed. "It's been since 5th grade, even back when you loved Chase and not.. Fuck it, (Y/N) I love you." He kissed her, shit that made me mad as hell. 

But she didn't push him off or anything. Why? Was everything the other day a lie?

After the kiss ended she said something I didn't expect. "C-Cameron... you know I love you too." She pulled him in again. I didn't want to see her, I looked away. How could she tell me she loves me then goes off telling another guy she loves him, maybe yesterday was just an act. I don't want to deal with that bullshit. 

I knew that Cameron liked (Y/N) but I never thought she would've liked him back. What the fuck, she literally lost her virginity to me yesterday. Who am I kidding, she probably just wanted to fuck then dip. 

I really didn't want to think about this anymore so I walked back to my car and left, later getting a text from her to ask if I was coming. There was a pit in my stomach, I'm too hurt to face (Y/N) right now. I don't know what her intensions are but clearly Cameron is the one she wants.

The last thing I want to do right now is to see her.

-Normal POV when Eren left-

Cameron pulled you into a kiss. You didn't completely not see it coming because you did see it coming. Chase wasn't the only thing Cameron was hiding, the day before you went into the coma he actually confessed his love to you. And when all the memories came back that one was included.

You were sad, it was unfair to Cameron. Just before the coma you were going to tell him that you liked him too but you didn't remember that when you woke up 10 months later. He lost his chance with you.. all because its too late. You've already fallen in love with another, Eren Jaeger.

"C-Cameron... you know I love you too." You pulled him in for a hug (which Eren thought was you kissing him again). "But I'm sorry, its not like that. You're my best friend. You'll always be my bestfriend."

"Yeah.. I know." Cameron slouched on the edge of the bed. "I just had to do that before you get with Eren. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No you really shouldn't be sorry. I mean it. It's not fair, I'm the one who went into a coma and forgot about your confession. Everything would be completely different if I just didn't sleep for fucking 10 months." The urge to cry shred through you but for Cameron's sake you didn't, it looked like he wanted to cry too.

"Well just know, even when you're with Eren. I'll still love you." He paused. "You know.. you and Eren would work together perfectly." Cameron smiled at you.

"Cameron..."

"No, I really mean it. We wouldn't be a good match anyways. After all, we're just best friends." You hugged Cameron again.

"And you're the perfect bestfriend for me." He nuzzled his head in your shoulder. It hurt him but he already accepted the fact that you didn't like him back a while ago, though he probably won't be able to get over you that easily.

"Ms. (Y/N)?" A doctor came in. "We need to take a sample of your blood for examination." Cameron let go of the hug.

"I should probably leave, I guess I'll see you later." You nodded and sent him a little smile. He smiled back and left you and the doctor.

Needles scared the living shit out of you but you've gotten used to them. After the coma the doctors did a lot of tests on you to make sure you were alright so being stabbed with a needle is normal. But it still did terrify you.

Your POV:

After the doctor drew my blood they left me in my room, alone. Eren hasn't shown up yet, I have a feeling he's not coming. Its been almost an hour since schools ended. My phone was on the side table next to my bed so I grabbed it and texted him.

You:

hey, just wondering if you're still gonna come

A few minutes later I checked to see if he answered but all it showed was (read). Damn. Okay I guess. I really don't like thinking so I'm gonna try to not overthink this situation. I sighed and put my phone back down and stared at the ceiling.

FUCK THIS NOT THINKING THING ISN'T WORKING VERY WELL. (Y/N) shut up, maybe he just had a family emergency or literally anything else could've happened for him to not be here right now. I guess its not like I'm his girlfriend or anything BUT DAMN I WANT TO BE.

Whelp I'm going to go pass away for personal reasons, see you later😊. 

\--

Its been a couple days since I was sent to the hospital and the doctors said I can be released tonight since I have midterms tomorrow, wooo so excited😐. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha all visited me in the hospital but no Eren. He still hasn't texted me and am I freaking out.. maybe:). 

Just dying inside a little😊. Cameron came over yesterday to study with me so now at least I know I'm ready for the test tomorrow. But I'm stressing about seeing Eren so that's not helping.

What if.. he just said he loves me back because I said it.. Like what if he did all of that just to get into my pants, he wouldn't do that to me right? Right?

Anyways... shit never mind. Me stressing. Me holding on by thread. Me slowly dying.

Normal POV:

When you got back to your house you went to your room to do some last minute studying for tomorrow. Oliver was happy to see you, he jumped on the desk you were working on and started begging for you to hold him. Which you listened too because he was too cute to ignore.

You mostly just studied to get your mind off of Eren. After he left you on read you decided to give him some space, you waited for him to text you first since he's the one who left you on read.

But screw that. You grabbed your phone and texted Eren just a 'hey' then set your phone back down and waited for him to answer. Which.. he just left you on read again.

"What the fuUuuUccKK" you groaned and plopped onto your bed face down.

This was all going to your head, 'maybe he regretted it, maybe he used me, maybe he lied, maybe he hates me, what if all this time it was just fake. No, no way it wasn't fake.. was it?' you groaned again and decided to shut your brain off.


	20. benis

You woke up at your usual time and got ready for school. You felt like literal shit, the bags under your eyes have just grown darker and larger. Stress plus no sleep is a great combination😊.

When you got to school you went to your first class right away because everyone was staring at you in the halls. Some even approached you to ask how you were doing but human interaction was not something you wanted right now, well at least not with anyone who isn't Eren.

You sat down in your seat and put your head down on your desk because you were tired. A couple minutes later you felt someone's hand on your shoulder so you looked up. It was Eren, he was with Jean, Cameron, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, and Armin all around you looking worried.

"Fuck (Y/N) don't do that, you scared the shit out of me!" Eren sighed and put his hand over his face. All the others took a breath of relief too.

"Oh hah oops." You realized that they probably all thought you passed out again.

"(Y/N) you dumb fuck." Jean slapped the back of your head.

"Bruh, says the dumb fuck." You glared at him. The rest of the group stayed to talk to you but Eren went to go sit down in his new assigned seat that Shadis set up for midterms.

That made your heart sink. You thought maybe there was a possibility he didn't use you or have something against you but now that just confirmed it. You were sad, whether he used you or not something made him not want to talk to you anymore.

You just wanted him. Badly. I mean shit you haven't had sex with anyone else to compare it with but damn it was good. His soft lips, his everything. You wanted it again, and you had it for the tiniest moment. It was a disappointment to have it all go away.

Spring break is after midterms so you probably wont get to see him for a whole week after today. The rest of the group sat down in their seats after Shadis walked into the room.

The day felt way too long, each class took forever to pass by. At least the tests weren't as hard as you thought they were going to be.

Though time seemed to stop whenever you looked over to Eren. His jade eyes focused on his test, his perfect jaw line, and those lips that you longed to touch again.

At lunch you sat down with Cameron and Jean, no one else was at the table yet.

"So what happened with you and Eren?" Cameron asked. He felt bad for you since Eren has barely talked to you today, he can tell something is wrong and that you're sad.

"I don't want to talk about it, I have an idea. But I'm not completely sure why he's not talking to me." You said. Though you have practically jumped to a conclusion that Eren just used you, but you don't want it to be true.

"Oh well okay. Are you doing anything over spring break?" Cameron didn't want to push too far on the subject so he changed it.

"No not really."

"You should come over to my house." Jean smirked.

"Bruh you really do be shooting your shot like every 5 seconds."

"I mean, I wouldn't have to if you just accepted." 

"Sorry, you're not the one I'm interested in."

"Ayo did you just admit to liking someone."

"Yes. What about it."

"NOOOO! ITS NOT ME!" Jean dropped his head onto the table.

"I feel your pain dude." Cameron dropped his head next to Jean's, forehead to the table. Jean raised his head up confused for a second.

"Wait.. does she know?" Jean asked.

"Yeah.." Cameron replied.

"Okay hah ha ahaha, moving on.. are you guys doing anything over break?" You laughed awkwardly.

"No I'm not really doing anything either." Jean said and Cameron agreed. "Wait I just realized that today is our last day of being 2nd years..."

"Okay but like why did I just realize that too..." You said.

"Man next year is probably gonna suck." Cameron added.

"Yup, got that right."

Eren walked into the cafeteria and saw you and Cameron sitting together very close, though you and Cameron were bestfriends and that's normal to you. It just made Eren jealous. He wanted to be the one at your side. But instead it was Cameron, by the looks of it Eren figured that the two of you had started dating.

That hurt him even more, he didn't even want to sit at the usual table so Mikasa and Armin followed him to go eat somewhere else.

\--

You finally finished all of your midterms and are now technically a 3rd year. Now that that's off your back you get to go home and relax for the next week. But it probably wont be relaxing because you'll be thinking about Eren the whole time. Which you pretty much did.

You couldn't help but feel betrayed. Maybe you did see it coming but still went in risking it all anyways.

Spring break went by quickly and next thing you knew you were starting a new year with a new class. You hoped Eren wasn't in your class. You couldn't bare to see him every day knowing he just tossed you aside like a slut.

Though luck was not in your hands. Eren was in the class... But on the bright side Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Cameron were in your class again. 

But to make it worse that motherfucker walked in the classroom with Ashley.

'I guess he really did fucking use me.' you sunk down in your seat.

Over the break Ashley reached out to Eren again and asked if they could start talking, so they did. He thought that this would be the best way to move on from you so he hung out with Ashley again.

You wanted to move on too, especially now seeing that he's back with Ashley. It pissed you off how he just went back to her like that. 

\--

Two weeks have passed and you've mentally moved on from Eren but your heart is still longing for him. But right now you wont admit that to yourself so you stopped looking at him and talking to him for good.

Even though you and Eren aren't friends, you've been talking to Armin and Mikasa more lately. Mostly because you sit in-between them in class. You have grown closer to them though, enough to even tell them about how you had a crush on Eren. And still kind of do.

But that was during the first week of school and now you've tried moving past the liking Eren thing.

But Armin had other ideas, he knew that Eren liked you too and Eren told Armin everything that happened. It was all a misunderstanding and he told Eren that but he just wouldn't listen.

"Hey (Y/N) you should come over to my house after school." Armin told you. Since today is Friday you don't have to worry about any homework so you said yes.

"Oh sure, I guess I can. I drove my car today so is it okay if I just follow you home?" You asked and Armin nodded his head agreeing. Cameron is home sick today so you didn't have to worry about bringing him home.

After school you followed Armin to his house, you remembered Armin showing up at Eren's house but you had no idea that he lived just barely down the street. His house was probably as big as Eren's which made you wonder what Armin's parents worked as. You've known Armin since elementary but never really knew him. In fifth grade you remembered getting closer to him but don't remember much else.

Armin drove to the backside of his house so you followed him and parked next to him. He brought you into his house and went upstairs to the bonus room upstairs. 

"Wait here I'll be right back. Oh also can you go into that closet and grab some blankets?" You nodded and went into the closet to find blankets. There were mostly boxes everywhere and it was pretty dark so it took a while to actually find the blankets. But when Armin returned you still hadn't found the blankets. 

-Downstairs with Armin-

"Hey Armin what did you need?" Eren walked in Armin's house when he opened the door for him to come in.

"No. I need to show you first. Then you can figure it out for yourself." Eren just shrugged and followed his friend upstairs to the bonus room. Armin put his finger over his mouth signaling for Eren to be quiet as they walked to the opened closet door. Eren was confused but just complied anyways.

Once they stepped at the foot of the door Armin shoved Eren into the closet. "Hey!" Eren yelled as he fell on top of something in the closet. "What the hell was that for!" 

"Eren?" You recognized that voice, what was Armin thinking.

"(Y/N)?" Eren looked under him at what he fell on top of which was you lying under him. He didn't expect you to be the thing he fell on at all.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" You asked him.

"Bruh what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Armin invited me. Now you."

"Oh I see what he's doing here." Eren finally got off of you and went to the door and tried opening it but it was locked from the outside. "Armin, open the fucking door right now."

"No" You could hear footsteps running away which you figured was Armin leaving. Eren sighed and put his back on the door and slowly sat down.

"Do you have your phone?" He asked you. You shook your head remembering you set it down on the side of the couch. Eren didn't have his phone either, he should've figured out something was going to happen as soon as Armin asked if he needed to charge my phone.

"Shit me neither..." You adjusted yourself to a more comfortable position where Eren had fallen down on you and leaned your head against the shelf of boxes.

"Do you know what this is about because I want to leave." You said annoyed.

"Its not like I want to be here either so just shut up."

"Bruh I swear to fucking god just answer the question."

"Jeez, feisty much.. Yeah I think I have an idea."

"Really? That's it? What's the idea."

"He wants us to make up."

"Wow was it really that hard to say. Why would I want to make up with you anyways."

"Wow is it really that hard to shut up."

"Oh my god don't make me fucking mad."

"What? Are you gonna go cry to your boyfriend?" He mocked you.

"Dude leave me alone. What did I ever do to you and I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Hmm, lying are we?"

"Bullshit what do you want from me, you already threw me away like the piece of trash I am so just leave me there in peace."

"I never threw you away, you threw me away."

"Oh so fucking me then leaving me the next day is my fault? What a load of crap."

"Shit just shut. the. fuck. up."

"God dammit dude, no! I want a fucking answer! Did I really mean absolutely nothing to you! Was it really a lie when you told me you loved me! I can't fucking do this anymore Eren, I thought you were different!" You yelled at him and some tears came falling down your face.

"You're the one who kissed Cameron and told him you loved him after fucking me!" You froze for a second at his words trying to process what he meant. "I was there (Y/N) don't try to deny it!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" You started laughing. Eren was puzzled as to why you suddenly started bursting out laughing. "That's not it Eren.. Cameron.. he told me he loved me and he kissed me. I told him I loved him, as my best friend."

"How would I know you're not lying?"

"Why the fuck would I need to lie, I love you Eren and god I tried to stop loving you but it hurt so fucking much." You hid your face in your hands and let the tears fall down your cheeks.

"(Y/N)... I- I'm sorry, just when I saw you kis- no Cameron kiss you I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have. My anger took over and I should've talked to you." Eren scooted over to where you were and put his hand on your wrist taking your hands off of your face. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. (Y/N) I love you too."

Eren stroked your face wiping away your tears and his jade hues shimmered down at yours. He slid his hand onto your nape and slowly brought his lips to yours. Your stomach filled with butterflies at the touch of his warm lips that you so desired.

"I want you to be mine (Y/N), can I have you?"


	21. shout out my mom for pushing me out her badussy

"(Y/N) I want you to be mine, can I have you?"

You pulled Eren into another kiss. "Yes, and then you get to be mine." You bit your lip smiling at him, he smiled back at you.

Eren pulled you on him so you were straddling him and kissed you again, placing his hands again your waist. He was excited feeling your soft, wet lips on his again. 

"You guys better not be fucking in there" You heard a slightly familiar voice that you haven't heard in a while which startled you.

"We're not so open the god damn door!" You yelled.

"Only if you two have made up!" Armin replied.

"Uh yeah we've definitely made up." Eren laughed. Armin opened the door to see you sitting on his lap still.

"Hm I guess you have." Annie was standing next to Armin, they had gotten closer and started hanging out more which you did not know.

You and Eren stood up and exited the closet. "Oh hey Annie, did you just get here?" Eren asked. You went over to the couch and grabbed your phone.

"Yeah, Armin told me about his plan so I came over." 

"Huh, so you and Armin-" Armin cut you off.

"Haha I'm glad you two made up."

"(Y/N) and I are going on a date so we can leave you love birds alone." Both Annie and Armin's face went pink. You turned to Eren confused.

"Oh so we're going on a date? Like now?"

"Yes, now." Eren grabbed your hand, you waved bye to Annie and Armin as Eren dragged you out of the house. 

You walked with Eren to his house which was 3 houses down from Armin's. "Lets go." The two of you approached his black car and entered.

"So where we goin?" You asked.

"You'll see."

"Hmm, okay I guess." While Eren was driving he set his hand on your thigh squeezing it ever so often. He drove to a park that was 10 minutes away from his house, you both got out of the car at the same time after he parked. You were a little confused why he brought you to a park but then he grabbed your hand and started directing you into a path in the forest next to the park.

After about 25 minutes of walking, which you didn't complain because you wanted to see what Eren wanted to show you, he covered your eyes with the palms of his hands and directed you a little further to anticipate the surprise. You heard the splashing of water as you got closer and Eren removed his hands. Eren had brought you to a waterfall hidden in the forest, it was peaceful. No one else but you and Eren. A breeze of warm air kissed your cheek as Eren slipped his arms under yours placing them around your waist from behind. It was breathtaking watching the water fall into the clear blue pool.

"So, you like it?" He placed his head on your shoulder and kissed your cheek.

"Eren, I've literally never seen something like this, well then again I really need to touch some grass. How the hell did you find something like this?"

"Well I actually use to come here a lot when I was a kid because my parents were never home and I had nothing else to do. You're actually the first person I've brought here."

"Oh shit I feel special." You laughed

"That's because you are." Eren smiled and you grabbed Eren's hand pulling him closer to the pool of water. Kneeling down you felt the temperature of the water and it was surprisingly warm, you hadn't realized it before now but it was actually much warmer in the area you are in now then before at the part. 

It being Spring made the view all the better. The flowers were just blooming and the scent of fresh spring air flowed through the hidden area. You started to take off the tan sweater that was over the button up and slid off your shoes. As you were un-buttoning your shirt Eren noticed what you were doing.

"Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to jump in but it guess you're already 2 steps ahead of me." Eren laughed and started taking off his clothes with you. After taking off your skirt and socks you hopped in the water with just your white lacy bra set.

"C'mon slow poke!" You teased Eren who was still taking off his clothes and got deeper into the water.

He just laughed and took his last sock off then got in the water swimming after you. "Heh you gotta catch me first." You started swimming away from him but he caught up to you because you slow as fuck. "Damn."

He pulled you against his bare chest and starting kissing you. Your lips moved in sync with his, you finally have what you want. Eren. The boy you couldn't stop thinking about. 

"Ya know, normally people go to a restaurant or some shit for a first date" You bit your lip after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah but usually people date and then fuck, we fucked then dated." Eren kissed your neck.

"Damn, good point. I'd prefer this over a restaurant anyways." You wrapped your legs around Eren and your crotch was up against his stomach, he was tall enough to stand in the water with it barely up to his shoulders.

Eren left a few marks on your neck including little bites claiming you as his.

"Ayyo we should play mermaids." You said and Eren released from your neck looking at you like 'really?'. "Yeah deadass bro."

"You really are something else (Y/N)." He chucked. 

"Bitch playing mermaids is normal." 

"Okay but if you were a mermaid, where would I put my dick?"

"And you called me a horny bitch... ANYWAYS. Not gonna lie that's a good point, how do mermaids have sex?"

"See, I have a point. If you were a mermaid you wouldn't get dick."

"Bruh I have a mouth for a reason. But still, touché."

After about an hour of playing in the water you got out with Eren and sat down on a large flat rock to air dry. He laid down onto the rock after his arms got tired of holding him up. You took this opportunity to get on top of him and kissed him again.

"Not you trying to top me." He chuckled and flipped you over so he was on top of you with his knee inches away from your crotch.

"Meh, not what I was going for but okay." He pulled you into a kiss and you immediately let out a soft moan into his mouth then moved your hand down and palmed his clothed sex.

"Ah fuck (Y/N)" Eren hissed and closed his eyes in pleasure from the sudden touch. Seeing him getting turned on turned you on, he was hot as fuck. His wet brown hair draped above you as he bit the inside of his cheek. His toned tan body hovering with his hands on opposite sides of your head.

Eren opened his eyes again and they looked directly into yours, staring deep into your soul. "Naughty (Y/N). You shouldn't tease me." His words sent shivers down your spine. 

"Cool, now stand up." He stood up and started laughing again.

"Not you trying to be the dom."

"Oh shut up I have accepted my fate as the bottom so let me have my moment." You got on your knees in front of his bulge and pulled down his boxers. His length hit his stomach, already hard. Eren has been hard for a while now but mostly played it off.

You grabbed his dick and licked some of the precum off of his tip and continued teasing him. He leaned his head back anticipating you to put him fully in your mouth. Eren was getting eager so he put his hand in your (h/c) hair and held onto it, pushing your mouth further on his cock.

You moaned vibrating his cock in your mouth teasing him even more. Your hands fiddled with his balls as he mouth fucked you.

Eren's grunts could let alone make you wet. It was in a deep hoarse tone that was so hot.

His cock twitched in your mouth signaling he was about to cum. "Fuck I'm about to cum." He let go of your hair letting you take over so you took all of him in while stroking up and down with your hands.

You let him cum in your mouth, swallowing all of it. After his dick left your lips you wiped away the extra cum around your mouth and licked it staring into his jade eyes as he watched.

"Damn you just get hotter and hotter each day don't you." Eren stoked his hand through his hair feeling relief after his release.

"Eh, sure." You got up off your knees and Eren pulled you to his chest looking down at you and kissed you. "We should probably start heading back before it gets dark." You suggested.

"Oh okay, you're probably right. We'd probably get lost if we went through the forest in the dark."

"Yup, you'd probably be like 'oh I think it's this way' and then bring us to a completely different area."

"Hey! You're the one who would get lost." He argued.

"Yeah you probably right."

"Mhm." The two of you put your clothes back on and started to walk back to his car.


	22. you like jazz?

"Do you want to go back to my place? I think my mom is ordering pizza for dinner." Eren asked as he was driving out of the parking lot. You of course didn't want to leave him yet so you agreed.

"Yeah sure." A few minutes passed by when you remembered Eren was with Ashley again today. "Wait um so I know we're like dating but what was up with you hanging out with Ashley again."

"Oh uh yeah, she kinda begged me to forgive her for being a bad girlfriend and some other shit. And.. well she wouldn't leave me alone, so I talked to her. She uh made a move on me but I told her to back off so it's not like that."

"Oh okay that's good I guess."

"I'll probably stop talking to her now that we're together so she can finally take a hint I don't want her." He continued. "So what about you and Floch."

"Ah yeah I totally forgot about him not gonna lie, I haven't texted him in a while so I don't think he's really in the picture at this point."

"Good, I don't want you around him. I think when he started talking to you he had a girlfriend too."

"Fuck really? Damn that sucksss." You recall making out with him the day after you met which meant he probably was still dating her then.

"What did you kiss him or something?"

"Yeah but that was a month ago I think. Its possible Floch cheated on his girlfriend with me. Rip that girl, kinda feel bad but not really but I didn't know, heheh oops."

"Yup I told you he's not a good guy."

"Touché"

When you arrived at his house his parents weren't there yet so you sat on Eren's couch with him and he turned on (f/show). Eren set his head down on your lap with his hand on your thigh so you brushed your fingers through his hair, playing with it.

"(Y/N), I love you." Eren said in a lovey voice and tilted his head to look up at you from your lap.

"I love you too Eren, that was kinda random but okay."

"What? I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend."

"Bruh, I'm the lucky one if anything. But I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to you actually loving me back."

"Not gonna lie, I definitely didn't think you felt the same way I felt for you."

"Yes that's pretty much the whole point of hiding my emotions."

"Yeah yeah, whatever just don't hide your emotions with me anymore. I want you, the real you, all of you." Eren grabbed the back of your head, fingers interlocked with your hair and pushed your face down to his for a kiss.

"Oh my, sorry I didn't know you had a girl over." Carla came in and saw you kissing Eren. "Wait (Y/N)? Is that you?" Eren lifted his head off your lap and faced his mom who had just arrived home from work.

"Hi Mrs.. Er- I mean Carla." You scratched the back of your neck awkwardly and smiled at her.

"Ooo yay! I've been waiting for the two of you to get together ever since Eren told me he liked you! Hold up, you guys are together right?"

"Yeah mom, (Y/N) is my girlfriend." Eren put his hand in yours. Him calling you his girlfriend made your stomach flutter with butterflies and sent pink trailing across your cheeks. Eren makes you feel special, unique compared to the other relationships you've had. Though you probably thought the same things when you first started dating in the other relationships.

He noticed your flusteredness and chuckled lightly. "Aw my baby's growing up!" Carla said cheery.

"I've been grown up for a while now you know."

"Sure, whatever you say." Carla rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to you. "(Y/N) sweetie I'm guessing you're staying for dinner, what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Oh I'm fine with anything, just get what you like. I'm not very picky."

"Okay then, I'll probably just order peperoni if that's okay."

"Yeah sounds great, thanks." Carla smiled at the two of you and left you alone with him again. "So when did you tell your mom you liked me?" You teased Eren nudging him in the shoulder.

"Heh, it's been a while."

"Hmmm, interesting." You continued. 

After the pizza came you ate it and thanked Carla again then Eren brought you up into his room. You cuddled with him and he turned on the tv in his room while the two of you were laying in his bed. Though you weren't really watching the screen, you closed your eyes on Eren's chest with your legs in-between his and his arms around you. His chin was rested on your head.

You finally had Eren in your arms, you wanted this moment to last forever. But great things don't always last.

"Its getting pretty late don't you think, you can stay the night if you want." You looked up at Eren and a few pieces of your (h/c) hair fell in front of your face so he pushed it behind your ear to get a better look at your face.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." He was right, it was getting late. You were even beginning to feel tired anyways and you + driving while tired = an accident waiting to happen. You texted Josey letting her know that you were staying the night at Eren's so she wouldn't worry about you.

Your head dug back into Eren's shoulder closing your eyes. He shut off the tv and just laid there with you enjoying the silence.

"Eren.. You're not gonna leave me, right?" Most of everyone you've cared about in the past has left you. You didn't want the same fate to occur with yours and Eren's relationship. Both of you genuinely wanted the relationship to last until the end, spending each day in each others arms.

"No of course not. I'm glad you're finally mine, I don't want to leave you." Eren could feel a smile form onto your face, which made him smile. Before you knew it, you were passed out in Eren's arms. 

The next morning you woke up in the same position that you were in with Eren last night. You looked at the clock on Eren's desk and saw that it was 7:42. It was probably too early for him to be up so you just laid there in his arms not wanting to wake him up. But despite you barely moving he woke up.

"Good morning beautiful" He said with a deep raspy voice and rubbed his eyes. How could a person look so hot after just waking up. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." You said. Eren put his arms back around your waist.

"It's okay, I was probably gonna wake up soon anyways." He sat up and grabbed your thighs placing you on his lap facing him. "I want to get used to this."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Used to waking up with the person I love."

"Bruh shut up, I'm cringing."

"Says the one who was saying 'fuck me Eren' in their sleep." Eren laughed.

"Dude no way, did I actually!?" He patted your head and you squinted at him.

"Yup, deadass you did."

"Okay but did I lie... I was just speaking the truth."

"Wow okay sure, you're sure bold aren't you."

"Yes, yes I am. What about it."

"I think it's hot."

"Woah slow down. I just got called hot by a hottie."

"Literally not the first time I've called you hot but whatever." Eren tackled you down onto the bed with his arms around you as the both of you laughed. He lifted himself off of you and leaned his face down to yours and kissed your lips. It was a long kiss, his lips were finally becoming familiar to you. A feeling you don't want to forget. 

You stayed at his house until noon and decided you should probably go home. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Eren asked.

"Oh shit I totally forgot about my car. It's still behind Armin's house."

"Oh okay I'll walk with you then."

The two of you walked to Armin's house and it didn't appear that anyone was home so you just went around to the back and got your car.

"I can drive you back to your house since its on the way." Eren agreed since he wanted to spend a little more time with you and spent 1 minute more with you.

When you got back to his house he pulled your face in for another kiss. "See you later."

"Yeah, I'll text you. Bye." You waved to him as he winked back at you.

Back at your house Josey wasn't there so you went to your room and cleaned it up a little since Levi would kick your ass if he saw it.

"AH FUCK" You accidentally stubbed your toe on your bookshelf causing it to shift positions as you rolled around on the floor, holding on to your hurt foot. A loose book fell off of the shelf and hit your foot on the way down.

"BRUH WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" You held onto your foot tighter in pain.

After a couple minutes of laying there in defeat you turned to the book that had fallen on you. "Fuck you." You flipped it off. The book was opened to a random page that had a pocket thingy.

"Huh? The fuck did this come from?" You picked up the book to see there was something in the pocket and pulled it out. It was a page ripped from a journal that looked similar to the pages in your diary from when you were in 5th grade.

You unfolded the paper and what you were about to read shocked you.


	23. pee drawer

'Today Ashley found out that I like him so now shes mad at me and told me not to talk to him or we wont be friends anymore. His best friend Armin told me that he has a crush on me but i dont want to stop being friends with Ashley so ill have to stop talking to him. i dont want to but i think that is the best solution i'll just have to move on. no matter how much i like him i shouldn't put him before ashley we've been friends for too long for him to be more important. frick i think he's my first love'

The last sentence, 'frick i think he's my first love' you could clearly see the name that was erased under the word he's. 5th grade you tried covering up the name the best you could but clearly failed so ripped it out of the book and hid it in another. 'Why didn't I just toss it though, man was I stupid or something. Oh wait hah yeah.' 

You didn't know how it was possible. You reread the name 'Eren Jaeger' that was barely readable trying to process how you could've liked Eren when you only met him this year. But it made sense, Eren's best friend is Armin and were when they were little too. 

Your POV:

Eren would've known me before, which he didn't. Then how the fuck did we like each other in fifth grade too. Wait now what Ashley said before makes sense too: "Oh yeah and by the way you shouldn't get close to Eren again, its been almost 5 years. Friendships that end should stay that way." Five years ago was around 5th grade.

Isn't it weird that just one person won't come back to my memories. Everything else has returned except Eren Jaeger when we were in elementary school. I should text him to see what elementary he went to when he was little to see if i knew him before 5th grade. I grabbed out my phone and started typing.

You:

hey random question  
what elementary school did you go to

Eren:

i went to maria elementary  
wait which one did you go to

I didn't answer him back because that just confirmed for sure that he doesn't remember me just as I don't remember him. If he had a crush on me, (Y/N) (L/N) would've been familiar to him but it wasn't.

Wait.. could he have forgotten about me like how people just randomly forget about me? Maybe instead of just him forgetting his memories that happened to me too.

Man that's freaky. But I guess its not that big of a deal now that we know each other again. I think its kind of funny that we forgot each other and when we got to know each other again we liked each other.. again. That seems like some deep soulmate shit right there.

That just makes me more happy to be with Eren. But damn he liked me in 5th grade, that was a weird phase that I never want to go through again. (I may or may not have worn galaxy leggings😃😅)

I guess that just proves how much we actually like each other.

I took my phone and facetimed Eren. After a few seconds of ringing he answered.

"Hey. What's up?"

"You'll never believe this." I read the paper to him and showed him the erased name.

"Wait the fuck, we didn't go to elementary school together."

"Apparently we did because I went to Maria Elementary, the same as you. I think you probably forgot about me like how some people forget about me. It's really weird but it adds up."

"Man that's really trippy, but I guess that makes sense. I hate the thought of me having forgot about you. Hold up let me add Armin to the call." He added Armin.

"Oh hey guys. You need something?" Armin asked.

"Did you tell (Y/N) I had a crush on her in 5th grade?"

"Yeah I did heh sorry. But why are you asking me now. When I asked you about (Y/N) before you seemed like you totally forgot about her."

"That's because I did, we didn't know we went to elementary school together."

"What? I don't think that's something you just forget."

"Yeah, some weird shit is going on but I say we leave it alone since it doesn't really matter anymore since we're together. And plus I'm not feeling the creepy vibes. We not about to summon a demon. Wait actually that sounds kinda fun-"

"(Y/N) no." Eren stopped me.

"Dang you no fun."

"Well I got to go so I'll see you guys at school." Me and Eren said bye to Armin and he left.

"Hmm so now I know you were practically obsessed with me in Elementary. I remember you calling me really really cute in your diary."

"Oh heh, forgot about that. But did I lie, no I spoke straight facts." 

"You're cute (Y/N)."

"Wow thanks for the downgrade. Dang I didn't know how quickly someone could change from hot to cute." You sighed sarcastically offended.

"I can upgrade you if you want." He teased.

"Bitch, no, I want to be downgraded again, call me a slut to feed my degrading kink."

"Damn straight to the point I guess."

"Yes daddy, what about it?"

"You did not just call me daddy."

"Yes daddy, what about it daddy?"

"You really want me to fuck you don't you."

"Wow way to call a girl out. Anyways.. you upgraded to daddy level with daddy Levi Ackerman."

"Somehow Levi always comes up in our conversations."

"As he should." I stretched and laid on my bed with my phone. Daddy Levi Supremacy. 

Normal POV:

You facetimed Eren for like an hour and then went back to cleaning and doing random things.

The weekend passed by and now its Monday morning with you getting ready for school. Cameron's fever passed so he is at your house waiting for you to be ready so you can leave for school.

"You seem cheery this morning, are you on drugs again?" Cameron asked.

"Nah bro. Well not gonna lie I definitely got like 3 hours of sleep last night because I was rewatching attack on titan. Anddd I may or may not have shotgunned a monster before you came heh."

"Damn girl, you good?"

"Yuh, me thriving."

"Mmm sure. Has Eren started talking to you yet?"

"Oh uh actually we're dating now." Cameron choked.

"Bruh I was gone for one day and I miss out on all the tea, sad."

"Heh I was gonna tell you but I kinda forgot. Oops." Cameron put his hand on your head and messed up your hair, laughing.

"Lets get going." You grabbed your bag and went into Cameron's car with him then drove to school.

When you got to school there was a crowd of people blocking your way to get to class with someone yelling in the middle of the clutter. You shoved your way through to see what it was because you recognized the yelling.

"What the hell are you guys doing now?" You said as you reached the center of the crowd. The three's attention sprung to you.

"(Y/N) you can settle this!" Sasha said happily and bounced onto you, crashing you to the floor. Before she jumped on you she was on top of Jean and Connie who struggled from her grip.

Once they saw Sasha off of them they stood up and swatted the dirt off their uniforms. "Jeez Sasha. We just said pineapple on pizza is a crime." Connie said which made Sasha glare at the two boys.

"Yeah you'll literally eat anything Sasha, you don't get to say pineapple on pizza isn't a crime." Jean added.

"Yeah they have a point Sasha." You agreed.

"No, I'm taking you hostage until they admit pineapple on pizza is good." Sasha tossed you over her shoulder.

"Hey shawty let me down." You didn't know it but your skirt lifted up from being on Sasha's shoulder, revealing your black panties.

"Ayyo perverts stop staring." Eren appeared from the crowed and put his hand on your ass pushing the skirt down so that the others couldn't see your panties anymore. "This one is mine." Sasha was thrown off by what he said which gave him a chance to steal you off of her shoulder and put you on his, with his hand still on your butt.

"Huh? What do you mean 'this one is mine'." Jean asked.

"Dumbass I think their together." Connie hit the back of Jean's head.

"If anything you're the dumbass but it think you're right."

"Yeah, he is right. Now let me down." You said.

"Meh, whatever." Eren put you down.

"So when did you guys start dating?" Sasha questioned.

"Uh like Friday." Eren said.

"So is this the dude you had feelings for instead of me." Jean shook his head disappointed.

"Damn boy you still won't quit. And yes, yes it is. Anyways we should get to class." You looked at your clock to see it was almost time for the bell to ring. Everyone agreed and headed off to class.

News spread really quick that you and Eren started dating. It doesn't help for your boyfriend to have psycho fangirls that put a target on your back.

Its a weird feeling that Eren picked you over all the other girls. That he had feelings for you and not the prettier girls. But now whenever you walk in the halls you can feel the daggers stabbing into your from the girls glares.

Though you decided to make it worse and quickly kiss him on the cheek when you knew they were looking. It was fun.

"I'm gonna study for a test in the library if anyone needs me." You told the group at the lunch table and left to the library.

You sat at a round table that had red cloth draped from it and started going through your textbook. "Mind if I sit with you." Eren came up to your table.

"Bruh don't even ask just sit."

"Damn okay. Hey your shoes untied, let me get it for you." Eren knelt down to tie your shoe.

"Oh really? I didn't even notice."

"Hey (Y/N) did you see Eren come in, I'm looking for him." Jean came up to the table unable to see Eren.

"Oh yeah he's-" You jumped at the cold touch of Eren's hands on your thighs pushing your legs apart. "Wait I don't fucking have shoelaces." You realized what Eren wanted to do. After he kneeled down he went under the clothed table so no one could see him. Your legs were completely covered by the cloth too.

"Huh? What does that have to do with Eren?" Eren pulled your panties down your legs.

"Oh uh nothing, never mind. And no I haven't seen him." Eren started kissing in-between your thighs. It was turning you on how bold he was being about to eat you out in front of Jean.

"Okay well I wanted to talk to you too, do you have time to talk right now?" Eren started kissing and licking your clit.

"Ah fuck yes." You slightly moaned gaining a weird look from Jean but just shrugged and leaned onto the other side of the table from you. You meant to tell Jean that you were busy studying and couldn't talk right now but now you couldn't escape it since you had already blurted that out.

"So uh do you know who Mikasa likes?" Eren spread your legs wider because you started to close them from reflex. He entered his index and ring finger, curving them to hit again your walls while continuing to lick your clit.

"Mh no." You quickly said, trying to hide your moans. But when he stopped licking he started lightly blowing on your pussy causing you to squirm a little so you leaned back in the chair curving your back, lifting up your arms as if you were stretching to disguise the pleasure. Also allowing a discrete moan to leave your mouth.

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll just go find Eren to ask him."

"Fuck" You moaned a little louder than expected. You could feel your climax approaching

"What's wrong?" Jean asked confused at your state.

"Nothing I just can't figure this problem out, oh wait I got it never mind. You can go find Eren now." You waved Jean goodbye and bit down on your sleeve not letting anymore load moans escape while your orgasm takes over.

After Eren licked his fingers clean of your juice he crawled out from under the table and sat down in the chair next to you.

"Damn you taste so fucking good."

"Dude Jean totally could've caught us."

"It would've been hilarious to see Jeans reaction to me eating you right in front of him." Eren laughed.

"Shit Eren that would be embarrassing as hell you know."

"Yeah yeah, I just really wanted to taste you. I couldn't help it."

"Whatever.. just be more careful. But thanks, I actually really needed that right now."

"No need to thank me. I enjoyed tasting you again." Eren kissed your forehead and whispered in your ear. "Can't wait 'til next time." And walked away.

Eren was already long gone before you realized that he had taken your panties with him. "I'm not getting those back are I." You sighed and continued working.


	24. my throat feeling lonely rn eren😫🥵

"Hey Jean, what do you need to ask me?" Eren asked Jean.

"Do you know who Mikasa likes."

"No, she won't even tell me. But why do you ask?"

"Well um I kinda like her.. I think. I'm not sure yet but I'm pretty sure I do."

"Then you should ask her out. I don't see why not. If she rejects you then you just move on, though I'm not sure if she'd reject you or not." Jeans eyes shifted to the floor to think, he was taking a while to think but then he caught a glimpse of a familiar black object.

"Eren... Is that (Y/N) underwear...?" He said pointing at the black lacey thing in Eren's pocket.

"Heheh, maybe."

"Damn bro, I'm actually jealous for once. Wait did you take her virginity at the school?"

"Nah, that was a while ago." This dude really be exposing you right now.

"You wish that was you huh." Connie came up behind Jean.

"Shit you really popped out of nowhere." Jean jumped a little from being shocked.

"Yup, sure did." Connie's eyes directed to the panties. "Hey isn't that..."

"(Y/N)'s panties, yup." Jean finished him.

"You got some mad lady skills dude." Connie added.

You came up to the group of boys and they all looked at you. "Eren the fuck dude can I have it back."

"Have what back." Eren said pretending to be clueless.

"Yeah (Y/N), what back?" Connie said smirking.

"You know what, forget it. I guess just keep it." You gave up since you knew you wouldn't be getting it back and went to the cafeteria since you were done studying.

"Isn't it kinda dangerous to walk around in a skirt with no underwear on?" Connie laughed.

"Yeah, I'll make sure no one looks. Especially you two." Eren said and Connie and Jean put their hands up as if they were surrendering.

"Ayye its cool. We won't try anything funny." Jean laughed with Connie.

"Good. Anyways, do you like someone Connie?"

"I guess. Sasha's pretty great but I'm not sure whether I see her as a sister or more than that. She even said the same thing about me."

"Huh, you two are pretty close so it makes sense." Jean agreed with Eren. The bell rang so everyone started making their way to class.

But on your way to class you ran into Ashley who was waiting for you. "(Y/N) is it true. Are you actually dating Eren."

"Yeah?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You know I love him! How could you do this to me! After all we've been through?!" Ashley was about to slap your face like she always does but you caught it before it could hit your face.

"Uh.. you're making it sound like we're friends. Could you move I need to get to class." You said with a plain face and no attitude. You really didn't care for talking to Ashley and you probably never will. Its not that you hate her, she's just annoying as fuck and no one should make you mad. Nothing ends well when you're mad.

Its hard to make you mad so when you do get mad its hard to control. 

"No I fucking warned you. He's mine, I wont-" You walked past her and tried to get to class but she grabbed your wrist yanking you back. "Listen to me when I talk bitch!" You backhanded her face sending her to tumble to the floor.

"What's going on (Y/N)?" Eren appeared from around the corner with Jean and Connie.

"Your bitch of a girlfriend beat me up for no reason! She's bullying me!" Ashley yelled and started crying.

You held your stomach and started laughing. "HAHAH PLEASE, I CANT. I really like that, guys I upgraded to a bully." You turned to the three.

"How is that and upgrade?" Jean laughed.

"Meh, I like the label. But.. I'm not actually bullying her so can we get to class now?" You asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd go out of your way just to bully Ashley so I knew she was lying." said Eren.

"Wow, you know me so well. Thanks for coming at a good time because I may or may not was 'bout to flip out."

"Ooo wait. I want to see you mad. It'll probably be hot."

"Mmm sure. I don't think you do but whatever." The four of you entered class just before the bell rang.

After school you were surprised to see your aunt already home. "Hey Josie. What's wrong?" You said as you walked to her stressed state in the kitchen.

"Your grandparents will be here in 30 minutes." You froze. The last people you wanted to ever see where those god awful old hags.

"But they never come to visit... Why now?"

"They want to talk to you about the future of the company. And shit I don't know just get ready so you look up to their expectations." She hurried you off to your room and started taking out expensive wine from the cellar.

"Fuck what do they want from me?" You stormed into your room and shuffled through all your clothes trying to find something presentable. You put on a soft green, spaghetti strap dress with little flowers all over, it was probably the most appropriate one you had to wear in front of your grandparents.

You also put on makeup since last time when your grandma saw you without makeup she put it on for you since you 'forgot'

Just as you finished doing your hair the doorbell rang which made your heart skip a beat. You didn't like causing family drama but hell these two were the devils themselves. Before leaving your room you caught your reflection and noticed a red spot still on your neck.

"Shit." You went back to your makeup and covered it so no one could see it.

After finishing you quickly went downstairs to greet your grandparents.

"(Y/N)! You've gotten so big!" Your grandma came over and hugged you with your grandpa trailing behind her.

"What a sexy young lady you've grown in to!" Your grandpa added. 

"Thanks. Its great to see you guys again." You said with a fake big smile.

"If you guys want to go to the kitchen I have some drinks and snacks set out." Josey said so you all followed her to the kitchen.

You sat down on the bar stool in-between your grandparents. Josey poured them a glass of white wine and set down a fancy plate full of grapes, crackers, and cheese in front of you so that they could eat off of it.

"So (Y/N) its your last year of high school, you getting good grades?" Your grandma asked.

"Oh yeah, I have straight A's right now." You said.

"Great! It looks like you inherited my genes!" Your grandpa said while your grandma glared at him.

A while went by of just catching up until your grandpa noticed the makeup on your neck.

"So you got a boyfriend (Y/N)?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I do."

"Oh really? What his name?" 

"Uh Eren, Eren Jaeger." You said.

"Break up with him. You won't have time for a play mate." To be honest you saw that coming, she's way too controlling of your life to just let you off with a boyfriend.

"He probably won't have time for a girlfriend either so it works." Though since you'll be working together it would make things easier.

"I will not tolerate a whore to take over the business!" She grabbed a handkerchief and started rubbing the makeup off your neck revealing the red spot.

"How does me kissing my boyfriend make me a whore? If anything it runs in the family." Your grandma raised her hand and slapped you across the face.

"How dare you choose this Jaeger kid over the business! You know what happened to your mom and even Josey! They were left with a child all alone, its bound to happen to you!"

"That's not going to happen, Eren is not like that! I don't even like children anyways."

"Oh (grandma/n), I knew Jaeger sounded familiar. I think he's Grisha and Carla's kid." Your grandpa said.

"Even the more reason not to date him. I will never allow you to combine our company with theirs! (Y/N) I thought you were better than that!" Your grandma grew angrier. "If you're not broken up with him by tomorrow there will be a punishment!"

"I'm not doing shit for you." This time your grandpa slapped you after you got off the chair and landed on the floor.

"Do NOT talk to your grandmother like that. You were raised better than that." You wiped away blood off the corner of your lips and glared up at them.

"(grandma/n) we should go. If we stay any longer we'll miss the plane back." And with that they left without saying another word to you.

"Fuck.." You rubbed the temple of your head trying to relieve your headache.

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry.. I couldn't do anything..."

"Its alright. I just need some air." You walked to the front door barefoot and left.

You were walking for about 10 minutes when you found a park and sat down on the bench. The words of your grandparents just turned to pure anger. Who are they to tell you who to date and who not to date.

You went over to a thick light pole and punched it, letting out your anger. Your hand was definitely bleeding but it relieved the anger, probably did more damage to the pole than your hand because it had a huge dent in it now.

Which is why people should be afraid of you when you're angry heh.

A group of guys came to the park walking on the sidewalk where you were and noticed you standing in front of the light pole so they went over to you. "Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" They asked. I guess it's weird seeing a girl alone in a park at 9:00.

"Just went for a walk." You said holding onto your bloody fist.

"Oh shit you're bleeding are you alright?" The other questioned. The blonde one pointed at the fist dent in the light pole.

"Did you do that?"

"Heh psh.. what no definitely not." You said awkwardly.

"I would say it's dangerous for a lovely lady like you to be out this late alone but I think you're the one that people should be afraid of." They all laughed.

"Yeah probably. Well I should probably go back, bye." You started walking off when one of them called out to you.

"Wait! Can we have your number!"

"Sorry I have a boyfriend!" You yelled back to him.

"I could change that!"

"Mmm no I don't think you could!"

"Dang." He gave up and they began walking the opposite way from you.

You walked back to your house since you had gotten enough alone time. "I'm back.."

"Oh okay great, so uh you're not breaking up with Eren are you." Josey said.

"Like hell I am, it's not like they can take him from me. I'll choose who I can be with, not them."

"Yeah, do what you want. I won't tell you otherwise."

"At least there is one person in our family that isn't toxic." You sighed.

After that shitty time of your grandparents telling you what to and what not to do you just stayed in your room not wanting to talk to anyone. You thought of telling Eren what happened but it didn't matter anyways since you weren't going to break up with him.

You pretty much just tossed that entire conversation down the drain and didn't think about it again. You weren't gonna let them affect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls i don't know what this chapter is😃 i just had to put some sort of conflict so it could transition to the next part of the story, so sorry if this is bad.


End file.
